FFXV DLC: A Wild Dreamer
by Snow22
Summary: While traveling about, the four boys come across a mysterious woman. Secretly a kleptomaniac, Chrome Animalia may hold some secrets to Prompto's past. She becomes attached to the four in her own unique way, and has an interest in starting a better life in Hammerhead. Her ultimate goal: to find and tame the moving mountain Adamantoise. (An AU/OC-Centric Story)
1. Introduction: Chrome Animalia

Wind blew warm again after the passing of a curtain of sudden rain. Attempting to avoid nervous thoughts sprawling in his mind, Noctis kept a keen eye on the moving scenery. His black hair looked almost purple as the sunlight hit it.

Prompto snickered as he attempted to grab a picture of the brooding prince.

With one look from his dark eyes, the photographer knew to lay low. He sheepishly returned to his seat, and slipped the camera back into place.

Gladious wasn't any fun either. The beefy brute had his nose so far into the pages that one might think he was inhaling the words. Prompto glared at him, following the details of his ink, attempting to get something but to no avail.

Ignis, of course, was driving. His gaze was fixed to the road, and beyond moving the wheel he was frozen in one unblinking position. It was quiet, beyond the hum of the engine.

Prompto sighed. He was just as anxious as everyone else. They were finally ready to go to Altissia, boat eagerly waiting in the dock below Cape Caem. The blonde continued to think of Cindy, waiting to see them off, biding her time with the young and lovely Iris.

The four of them were albeit slightly distracted as they were hauling non-perishable merchandise back to Lestallum currently.

The world moved slowly.

Something caught the prince's eye and within seconds he started to panic.

Amidst the silence, Noctis gasped and grabbed the driver's seat. "Ignis, you need to pull over."

"Certainly, but why is your majesty so excitable at the present moment?"

Prompto quickly took a look back and followed his friend's eyes to the field before them. In front of the old farm, a spry looking woman was face to face with large beasts. But her stance was unwavering.

"There's a woman out there in trouble." Noctis grumbled as the car came to a slower pace.

From a distance, it was hard to spot, but the lady had blonde spikey hair in a very similar fashion and length to the eager quick shot on their team. Her ears were lined with studs and hoops. She wore a white tank-top shirt, with a dark green swirl working its way from her breast down to the edge of her baggy moss green pants.

The four of them parked their royal car as close to the curb as possible. Noctis didn't even wait for the other three to leave as he bolted for the seemingly distressed damsel.

However, he was quick to find his judgment might have been slightly miscalculated.

He stood back while she unveiled a whip. The mysterious woman yelped a strange and frightening call, the lone vorefang starting to quiver.

It shrieked at her. She shrieked back. She brought out a long, crooked knife and chuckled, "Well if you're gonna be like that, meet your maker! You vile creature!"

She leaped into the air and fell straight on the creatures back. While it bucked and thrashed, she managed to hold on quickly. She placed the blade between her teeth as it started to lose energy.

"We're gonna try this one more time!" She yelled, spitting her knife out onto the ground. She plucked the whistle from around her neck and blew it hard. The beast quit for a few moments, letting her get a long rope untied from her waist.

The whistle's effect wore off, and the beast was back to flouncing about. The woman attempted to tie The rope wasn't enough so she cursed, knocking the beast over with her weight. As she struggled, she managed to tie its back legs together.

While it struggled, she muzzled it hard and tied up its other pair of legs. After a few seconds, the monster was calm. Its hard breathing echoed through the trees.

With a wild hoop, the girl slapped her leg and punched the air with victory. She plucked up her weapon and slipped it back into her belt.

Finally, she noticed the men, all staring at her with similar expressions of confusion.

She spotted Prompto's camera and smirked, "Well don't just stand there dummy! Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

"R..Right?" Prompto took a picture of the woman while she posed. The beast wasn't struggling as much currently, she was petting it gently. The vorefang murmured in response.

"What in the world…" Noctis gawked, approaching the beast shyly.

The blonde woman bowed her head towards him, "You can pet it. It won't bite…it can't bite right now."

He did touch the usually dangerous monster, and the vorefang only grumbled to his touch. "Wow…" He gawked. His advisor drew him back from the scene.

Ignis adjusted his glasses after shaking off shock, "Well men, you were all very lucky today. This woman has just proceeded to show us the rough but rather formidable art of beast taming. There…aren't very many of them around in these times. In fact I thought the art altogether was forgotten!"

"That one was a bit sloppy." She pointed behind her. With no warning, she threw her knife and it landed perfectly on the rope. The vorefang carefully left its imprisonment, glanced to them and then bounded back into its wooded home.

She whistled as it faded from sight. She jolted a turn and waved to the troop, "Name's Chrome, Chrome Animalia. Nice to meet you four."

They all stood about awkwardly. Chrome inched closer but Ignis repelled her with a scowl, "Pardon us if we're a bit hasty on introductions."

"Yeah you did just kinda tame a wild monster in front of us." Prompto noted.

As her excitement started to slow, Chrome gazed at Prompto. She became instantly fixated on him, every part of her core felt warm…but not in a way she was sure of. She could feel her heart pounding and her face reflected that of realization and anxiety all in one. Her memories were starting to overcome her.

He noticed her staring and chuckled, "See Noct, I told you my hairstyle would catch on."

"Oh boy…here we go."

"A beast tamer and fashionable, just like yours truly!"

"Her hair is totally farther to the right than yours…"

Chrome eyed Gladio, finding her footing in reality again. "Yeah and like your big boy there, I've got some tats." The one she pointed out was the symbol of the empire on her left cheek. "So, you best watch out!"

"Something tells me you're not working with the Empire." Ignis noted, glaring her down.

She fell prey to his gaze and shivered off his stare, "Okay fine, it's more of a mark of pride."

Noct asked, "For what exactly?"

She smirked and inched closer. She nearly touched noses with him, the prince could smell a faint whiff of alcohol on her breath. "I escaped from their clutches."

Prompto froze, his eyes widening, "How so?"

She eyed him suspiciously but still had a bright smile, "Oh you know, they're doing some shady shit. I managed to haul ass when the time came to it."

"Reminds me of Aranea…" Gladio pointed out.

Noctis chuckled, "These crazy ladies and their rebellious schemes. Must be a girl thing."

Chrome sighed a breath of relief and stretched her arms out. "So what are you boys doing? Traversing the world on the open road?"

Prompto blurted, "We were going to a wedding."

Chrome held her chin and rocked on the balls of her feet, "Ah yes…a wedding. Been the talk of town…might you be the harrowing prince Noctis?"

The team flinched a bit.

She shrugged, "Don't worry, I won't spill the beans I promise! Doesn't have anything to do with me, so I'm not that worried about it. If you ask me, you four look like a regular group of bachelors just having their final hurrah before the main man gets hitched!"

"That was the idea…" Ignis noted. "I am Ignis, the crown Prince's adviser."

"I'm Gladious, the Shield of the future King."

"I'm Prompto…I just take the pictures…" He rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly.

"Come on Prompt…don't sell yourself so short." Noctis encouraged.

The blonde chuckled, "Well it's the truth!"

Chome presented a sweeping gesture to the four of them, "Sweet. Since you guys don't seem in a hurry, maybe you can help me out."

Noct smirked, "Sure thing."

"What do you need?" Prompto stared at her as she stared at him. He couldn't help looking at her left hand. Both were covered with gloves that were inching down to her wrist. Her bottom lip hung just below her top row of teeth, her freckles dotting the bridge across her nose diligently. She could feel sleep and darkness entering the corners of her eyes. She blinked rapidly, adjusting the hoops hanging from her ears.

She tried to format words that were understandable and then snapped, "My other whistle. But it's kinda far away…we might need to take a break before we get there. And I really don't want to traverse the plains all alone…the magitek troopers have been really flying around lately and they stop anyone who even remotely looks like an enemy of the empire…even with a tattoo I can't convince them to not hurt me."

"We can ride chocobos?" Noct offered but she shook her head, "The birds make me feel nauseated to ride, let's take our time okay? I'd rather not be puking on the crown prince."

"Very well." Ignis stood directly in front of her, "But no funny business."

She crossed her heart and quietly mimicked his accent, "None to be expected good sir!" She clapped her hands and saluted to the thick of trees before them. "Well come on boys, it's a bit of a trek."

* * *

For a moment, they followed her as she aimlessly zipped back and forth from tree to tree, inspecting each piece of bark carefully.

"So…where did you last see this whistle?" Gladio commented as they began to follow her along.

She hummed, "It was along the riverside actually. I was working my way back from an extensive trip."

"What kind of trip?" The brute egged on.

She scoffed, "Jeez, you're really nosy…" She got closer to him and huffed, throwing her hips at him, "Well for your information I was with a few others. But they all kinda, went their separate ways."

"That's a tad unfortunate…" Ignis noted but then tapped Noct's back.

The adviser whispered to the Prince, "Are you quite sure this is worth it…it seems suspicious that her team just…left her alone."

"If you're mentioning murder then I think that's a bit extreme Iggy…" The prince pushed off his suggestion.

He then approached Chrome and Gladio, only to find the two were staring each other down. Prompto was nervously standing at a distance.

"Uh are you two okay?"

"Quiet Noct! She's trying to beat me in a staring contest."

"W…what? Why?"

"It's for honor…you wouldn't understand." She tried to wave him away.

Gladio pulled her back into their conversation, "Your teammate Djos…he sounds like a formidable man…why would he just leave you?"

"There may or may not have been some more personal involvement than just a team member. We were partners, take that in any sense you want big man. Just like you and your little posse here, we had a lot of weight on our shoulders." She clenched her fist tightly. "And for a second can you please just cut the macho act? It gets irritating."

"It's not an act!" He raised his shoulders defensively.

"Looks like there's a bit of tension Noct…not sure if we should involve ourselves in this case." Ignis shrugged.

"What? You're just going to let them beat each other up?"

"So be it, if it makes them feel better…"

Chrome took a swift turn and then growled, trying to focus on leading them again.

The sound of the river was always distant, no matter how much the progressed. She would point out edibles and ask what sort of dishes they could make. She pointed out good spots for Prompto to take pictures at.

Small talk allowed her to gather up simple interests among the men. She even offered to take the prince fishing once they got to the water, discussing the kinds of fish hiding under the surface and what sort of lures to use.

Slowly but surely, she was attempting to get their trust. Even boiling down to battles, she did what she could for the team. Each time Chrome would try her skills out at taming whatever creature came into contact with them. Every time she was successful.

While the two younger boys were impressed, the elders were unsure of her actions. Ignis had the utmost faith she was telling the truth. He was slightly impressed by her wealth of knowledge.

While his comrade well…

Gladio was becoming slightly irritated, "Do you know where the hell you're even going?"

They spotted a campsite ahead, the runes glowing as the evening sun started to dissipate. Chrome pointed it out, attempting to distract the others, "It's probably not a smart idea to stay out much longer in the wilderness." They were a distance away from the road now, trying to navigate the forest.

"I will set up camp." Gladio told in a disgruntled and frustrated voice. His face was red with fury. He quickly walked past the blonde woman.

She scrunched her nose and kicked up dirt, "When we get to the river maybe you should take a jump in it, you smell awful!"

* * *

The night sky soon draped over the world in a blanket of solitude and silence.

For a while all of them were so focused on their duties, they hardly bothered with any conversation. Chrome helped do as much as she could while keeping her distance from Gladious. After finishing the table, she spotted the folding seats.

She set up the chairs, a bit deflated seeing they did not pack a spare for unexpected guests.

Ignis picked out ingredients and quietly requested the prince's opinion on meals. Plenty of fish from a day at the lake was available, and still remarkably fresh.

Prompto reviewed his pictures, saving the ones he felt were nice.

Chrome was offered one of the folding chairs, but she took a cushion instead. "I'm the one intruding, you shouldn't have to burden yourselves…"

In time Gladio offered her a drink as Ignis started to prepare the meal. She snapped it away from the tattooed man and huffed, "What is your deal big guy? You get all huffy with me, argue with me all day then finally try to make it up with beer!" She opened the can despite her distaste for his actions.

He gave her a frustrated look and held her shoulder, "You really shouldn't be out in the wilderness all alone."

She wiped his hand from her skin and pointed with accusation in her tone, "Why? Cause I'm a girl?"

"Because I have a sister! And when she was lost and alone, I was afraid for her. Just like I'm afraid for you."

"Well I'm not your sister big boy. You saw what I could do. The beasts I could fell…" An idea sparked in her head and she smirked, "You're jealous aren't you?"

"Jealous of what?"

"About what I can do. You want to figure it out don't you? How I can tame beasts and NOT have to kill them…unlike savages like you I have talent and grace, and finesse. You just whip out that big ol sword of yours and go to town."

Noctis snickered at her comment. She pointed her fingers and him and winked. Gladio was as red as the flames of the fire.

"I do believe we've found our solution to Gladio's outrageous attitude." Ignis chuckled. The beefy man just sat and grumbled, trying to keep his cool as he sipped from the can.

The blonde photographer sighed, "Gods you guys…you just should make out now and get it over with? You two have been at each other's necks all day!"

"Kiss his sweaty ass?" She blew raspberries and shoved the idea away, "Please…I'm into much finer figures at the moment."

"Finer as in…?" Prompto motioned to his physique.

She recoiled and crossed her arms, "Ugh not you…and not Noct. Sorry babe, you're already taken I know."

Noctis shrugged, "Fair enough."

"No there are some…attractive people in the city. Some people just look nicer than others. I don't really know what I'm looking for really, or if I can even have it. But it's worth a try." She gazed up to the stars.

"What were you really looking for Chrome?" Ignis questioned, starting to sizzle the fish in his trusty non-stick cooking pan.

Chrome cocked an eyebrow at his suggestion, "Besides my whistle you mean? Well when I was alone before the team thing happened, I had this stupid dream…" She trailed off and played with locks of her hair, looking almost silvery in the firelight.

Prompto was sitting on the edge of his chair, "Well go on tell us!"

"I had this really dumb dream. I wanted to tame a mountain." She stared up at the sky.

"A mountain?" Gladio scoffed.

Her gaze never left the sparkling stars above. "There's a legend of a beast beyond aging, that stands against the waves of time. It hides itself in rocky domains sometimes for thousands of years. Some say it can only be fought by those it feels worthy of challenging. Its back is the earth itself and its heart is made of pure fire. The tortoise that carries a mountain! Its name…Adamantoise." She let the words spill from her lips and shivered, "Just saying it gives me goosebumps. I want to tame it."

"A legendary beast? Maybe we could help you find it."

"Get real." She swiped her hand at the prince's suggestion, "The thing hasn't been heard about for centuries. Who even knows if it really exists. Besides I still have a hard time with the Catoblepas…how could I handle something like that?" She stretched her arms above her head and let herself fall back, sinking into the earth.

She sprung back up as Ignis offered her a plate. With drool almost leaking from her smile, Chrome ate with vigor.

"Goodness…chew it at least." Ignis scolded.

"Sorry…" She felt her skin flush with embarrassment and took smaller bites. The fish was juicy and tender, cooked to perfection and seasoned perfectly. "It's lovely Ignis."

The cook gave a proud grin.

Noct crossed his eyebrows, his mouth a thin line. "How long has it been since you ate?"

"A day…two days?" She shrugged, "I had some water and booze I was cool." Chrome eyed the tent, "You uh think I could sleep in there tonight?"

The four men gazed between each other. It was hard enough to stuff the lot of them inside there.

But looking at her dirty, mangy almost exhausted face giving them a pitiful expression tugged at

their hearts…even Gladio who was starting to cool down.

Dinner was finished soon. Plates were cleaned and packed away.

The moon was starting to fall. Eyes were becoming droopy.

The boys lined up to get in the tent. Noct first on the very left side, followed by Ignis, Prompto and Gladio.

Chrome lined herself across the four of them, balancing herself between legs.

It was…difficult to sleep to say the least. Gladio continued to twitch. She became annoyed. Her

gaze fell to between Iggy and Prompto. Her heart said lay down…but her mind was racing with the plans she intended.

Once she was sure everyone was resting in a death-like state she rubbed her hands together, "Time to do the deed…"

Morning arrived. Ignis was sweating bullets in his sleep. He felt the first light of the sunrise hit his face. "Tent..." Suddenly, his eyes shot open.

He stood up without much thought...and then it occurred to him that he could actually stand up.

The tent was gone. The bags were gone. The food was gone. The only thing that remained were the chairs, and their own personal sleeping supplies.

"Where's the tent?" He yelled, trying to gather his bearings. He swiftly gazed down and felt his heart sink. His blood became ice.

While Prompto and Gladio were starting to awaken, and grasp the situation, the crown prince was gone.

Chrome was nowhere to be found.

A note was left on the chair, written in sloppy cursive:

 _If you want your stuff, come find me by the waterfall cavern._

Ignis crumpled the note up and threw it on the ground. He gazed back at the two men, who were dazed and confused to say the least.

The adviser was seething. His shame and anger mixed into one strange combination that feared the worst for the prince. Calmly he stated, "We're getting him back. Come along quickly."


	2. Do You Believe In Destiny?

Noctis glared with rage at Chrome, who was whistling happily as she gazed through the camera screen. The prince's hands and feet were tied down. He could barely move. He couldn't even use his magic to try and warp away from the situation.

"What in the hell is this stuff made out of?"

"Not sure really. Empire had a ton of it…said they were gonna use it to help fell the very gods themselves so I figure it would be good leverage in prince hunting."

"You planned this?" He yelled. He realized if the ropes the Empire was using to bring gods down could do as much damage to Titan as they did…then he wouldn't have any hope of escaping this.

"Barely." She shrugged. "It just happened that you came to me and I can do simple math. Ill hold you for ransom, get some shit and then I can live another day happily without worrying about scrounging around for a while."

"Why don't you just do things honestly? This seems like such an elaborate plan for so little payoff…"

"It's personally more satisfying." She shrugged. "Bad habit perhaps." She snapped a few pictures of him and he tried to wiggle again.

He huffed, "Stop using Prompto's camera!" His chest glowed but she placed her jagged knife to his nose waving it dangerously back and forth.

"Uh uh, no magical spinny sword moves King otherwise I'll destroy all your precious memories then I'll go to town on the tent."

"When I get out of here…" He threatened.

She pouted, "What? You gonna teach me a lesson? Please. My morality is lost Noct. You couldn't try to fix it if you tried." Her voice sounded off.

She scrounged through Ignis' bag and snatched an Ebony coffee. She pried open the lid and sighed.

The two stared each other down and she felt something twist in her stomach. She dug out a cup from their supplies and poured a bit of the coffee into it. He could see conflict reflected on her face.

"You didn't like to do all this…did you?"

"No…" She admitted.

"Why did you then?"

"It was fun at first…but now I feel regret. This always happens. I chicken out after a heist. I thought it would be a good idea, being a thief…" She raised her shoulders to her ears, "But it wasn't. Djos brought me into the whole thing honestly. I thought I loved him so I followed

everything he told me. Did all the stuff he taught me to do. But never, ever did I feel right. I got the thrill of it…but none of the lasting effects."

She ran her fingers through her hair and blinked back tears.

Noctis gazed up at her. He flinched at the sight of her crooked knife. With swiftness, she cut his ropes and walked towards the river. She lowered herself on the stones and held her knees.

He didn't run off or call his team. He approached her and carefully sat down next to her.

The prince grabbed the cup she had poured for him and sniffed at it experimentally.

"This stuff is weird…" He grumbled

She smiled and smacked him softly. He held her shoulder in response.

She flinched at first but then relaxed, catching a glance towards him, "Your friends are gonna be pissed at me."

"Well you were already on Gladio's bad side…so there's that. But maybe you should try to talk to them about all this...Ignis might be able to help you more than me. He's better at people stuff."

She was distant. She gazed her hands up and down for a while. The bitter taste of coffee still stuck on her teeth. The sound of the waterfall was constantly roaring, the river babbling and

bowing to its mighty force. The wind was chilly in the morning air.

She spoke up, "Your friend Prompto…I think…I needed to talk with him about all this…him more than

anyone."

Noct chuckled, "What you like him or something?"

"It's not like that…" Her tone reflected her serious motive. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Not sure…really."

"I think he and I are of the same blood…"

"You…are related to Prompto?" He scratched his head.

She nodded, "In a strange…strange way yes. And I am not sure even he would understand right now either…" Chrome's eyes reflected a haunted past.

The prince just gave a shrug, "Okay. If it's his thing to get then so be it..."

She felt her dignity shatter as she admitted, "Gladio is right. I really shouldn't be out here in the wild. But I'm scared to go back to the real world."

"Why?"

She hesitated to explain at first. How could he understand her situation? Her pain? He was a crown prince, to take over the kingdom and bring joy to his people. He grew up sucking on a silver spoon, and she grew up throwing punches at the Empire's goonies trying to haul her back to their labs. Yet somehow she could feel his empathy and felt her thoughts spilling out.

"What if the Empire finds me? I can't let them take me back…" She hugged herself tightly.

Noctis was about to respond when he heard the familiar sounds of weapons being unsheathed. Prompto was aiming towards Chrome, signaling the prince to come back towards Gladio and Ignis.

Noctis waved them away, silently telling them to put away their weapons.

Iggy still approached, spear tightly grasped. His spectacles glimmered in the light, shading his eyes. His figure mimicked that of an intimidating otherworldly being. "What is the meaning of this?

This woman spirits you away and you're drinking MY Ebony with her?"

"Relax Specs…this is all a big misunderstanding."

"She took MY TENT." Gladio huffed, holding his greatsword tightly between his hands, "There's not much to not understand there!"

"I'm pretty impressed she even pulled it off…" Prompto meekly proclaimed.

"Guys!" The prince's voice boomed. They all recoiled, glancing to him. He grabbed Chrome's hand and helped her stand up.

"She's…"

"I'll explain…"

Chrome stood before the three as the sunlight began to sparkle along the water. Tension slowly transformed into attentive listening as she unveiled the information she had told Noctis.

* * *

She sheepishly added, "Truth is, I got re-captured a few times. The last time…they were sick of it. Their solution was to try and destroy the very thing they kept failing to keep under control. But a rag-tag group of rebels managed to save me. They found me at one of those factories among the cargo. But they were thieves and in order to survive with them I had to struggle a lot. I really thought I cared about their leader Djos, but it was under false pretenses. I confused trust for love and got myself hurt in the end. They abandoned me and left me for dead…and I am proving them wrong."

"I'm beginning to think that Vyv wanted those pictures of the factory for other reasons than what he claimed." Ignis noted.

"Wow…" Prompto gawked. "You've gotten through all that and you've still made it this far."

"Yeah." She contemplated thoughtfully. "Actually Prompto…while you guys get your stuff back together…can he and I go do something?"

"Not this again…" Gladio snarled, "You gonna make off with him too and what then? We'll never see him again?"

"Gladious." Ignis snipped. "This is not at your digression. When you needed to make time for yourself and fighting your own battles, the Prince allowed it, did he not?"

The warrior glanced off defensively. Noctis motioned to her, "What do you intend to do with Prompto?"

"I just…want to go to Galdin Quay. There's something I want to show him, and him alone. It's nothing weird I promise. He will come back to you in one piece. I'll keep a close eye on him…and I'll take you up on that chocobo ride."

"Oh, oh a thing! Just for me? For once I get to have the life changing experience? With a cool thief…beast tamer…girl?" Prompto was giddy attempting to figure out the reasons why this girl might want to take him away somewhere.

"She thinks you guys are related." Noctis blurted abruptly.

Chrome cursed slightly. "Dude come on, that was supposed to be the secret!"

Prompto's intense hopes for something whimsical were instantly deflated. In fact his heart almost clenched up, hearing the words come from Noct. "Related…but how…"

She stared at him intensely. Ignis motioned, "Hm well you two do look quite similar. Prompto, you aren't aware of any siblings your parents had…are you?"

"They were never around so I couldn't see them much, let alone a whole other person…" His face, usually glowing with a fairy's kiss, was now sunken and wan.

"I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject but it's important…and you and I need to talk privately." Chrome huffed, walking forward. Abruptly she grabbed Prompto's sleeve and tugged him along.

"Just let them go." Gladio murmured. Ignis waved a hand to Noctis. Noctis looked at Chrome, but pointed intensely, "Don't let him get hurt, or its your ass on the line. He's my best friend."

"I know." She sighed. "Trust me…if there's one person I don't want to piss off it's the Crown Prince of Insomnia."

The chocobos arrived soon after Noctis blew their whistle, their yellow feathers beaming brightly in the afternoon sunlight. Chrome's eyes lit up like never before, and she held the bird tightly, shoving her face deep into its breast. "I just love the way…"

"They smell like hay?" Prompto questioned, seeing her enthusiasm for the beasts she once claimed made her nauseated.

"Exactly! They're such gentle things for being so big…" She glared to Gladio, "Someone could learn a thing or two?"

The tattooed warrior felt his temper rise, "Would you two just go already? We're gonna finish those deliveries."

The two of them mounted their birds. Now more than ever, their resemblance was apparent, each petting their own chocobo and starting it off in a trot.

Noctis gazed to Prompto, "Be careful."

"I will be…but I think it's gonna be okay."

"I hope so buddy. Keep your pockets closed."

"Oh come on!" Chrome complained, "It was one time!"

* * *

They ran along the dirt paths near the highways. The air was fresh, almost clean from the burst of a summer shower. Chrome came closer to Prompto, their birds neck and neck, "It's funny how such a simple thing can really turn someone's mood around."

"What do you mean?"

"You were really upset when Ignis mentioned your parents. One look at the chocobos and you did a complete turnaround."

"Our parents? Maybe?" He was still trying to piece together her words.

She shook her head, "It's a lot more complicated than that…"

"We aren't really going to Galdin Quay are we?"

"We are…but I want to show you something first. If anything else it might make an interesting subject...for your album."

Prompto knew better than to ask any more questions, and for once was acting the part of the quiet observer, following her lead along the road.

* * *

Near the cliffs leading into the bay, a lone building stood forgotten among the crumbling stones.

Nature, over time had taken the industry from it, and vines grew along the walls. Trees grew in the cracks of the concrete, their branches begging for any light the sun would provide them. Even beasts and daemons did not dare approach this cursed place.

The chocobos were getting nervous, refusing to go past the fallen fence surrounding the complex. Chrome leaped off her bird, petting its feathers. "Will it be okay?"

"It should return back to the stables…" They let the beasts go, and watched as they faded into the distance.

The two approached the building with only the sound of the wind whistling and the grass rustling.

Chrome sighed as she placed her hand on the door,

"So Prompto, I am a kleptomaniac with a bad conscious who dreams of having enough sense of self-worth to one day show the world I can tame a mountainous creature…what's your story?"

He gazed down to his feet. "I was fat. I needed to talk to Noctis because his future wife asked me to…and I worked for years to make myself more comfortable."

"How did this come about?"

"I found her dog…it was hurt. I nursed it back to health."

"See…it just grounds my theory."

"Grounds what theory?"

"About us…being from the same blood. Well maybe blood isn't a good word to use here. Think of it in a genetic standpoint."

He gazed up at her, "You mean…?'

Images of the lab flashed through his head. He shivered.

She nodded. "Prompto…I think you and I are genetic twins. It just makes sense. I remember…they often talked about a boy who somehow escaped the experiments. I think I was in a way, your replacement…but I failed too obviously…despite the torture." She held her hands in front of her, cupping them to look at her wrist more.

Prompto looked at her tattoo deeply, noticing the scars around her neck and upper arms. "They really did you that badly?"

"You and I were both intended to tame beasts to use against the Lucis family. But yours just ended up working in a way that suits you." She shrugged. "I wish…I wish I had found a way to run away with you too. I recall…you just leaving one day. I didn't even know your name…or really what you looked like."

"I don't even really remember how it happened. My parents kinda just found me…and I hardly ever saw them after that. I think they might have been afraid of me." He gave a soft chuckle and she gazed up at him.

His eyes were watery. She came closer and wrapped her arms around him, finally feeling the wet liquid on her shoulder.

She rubbed his back.

"I don't know what to think…" He admitted, "You just come after all this time and suddenly I have a sister?"

"I know…that's why when I saw you I wasn't sure how to bring it up. I'm sorry it had to be like this."

They parted a little and she lifted his chin, "I want to get to know you a little better. That's why I brought you here. To show you where I escaped from finally…and to let go of the past. To be more okay with the present."

Prompto violently rubbed his nose with his arm. She stuck a tongue out, "Gross dude!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" He finally flashed his smile. "Now come on, let's get this over with. I want to go back to feeling good."

"Okay." She nodded and pressed her hand onto the door, It opened with a slow groan.

Inside was nothing more than a barren factory, cages and monitors smashed, bent and destroyed.

Blood still covered some of the walls. Arms and legs of Magitek infantry members were sprawled about. A sense of anger and loneliness filled every breath of air here, almost to the point of suffocation.

Chrome sadly led Prompto to a wall that was in fact a large cage. She held the bars with a frustrated grimace, "This was home for me, for a long time. I'm not really sure how long it was. I was younger than I am now…its been almost a decade and a half since the thieves destroyed this place. Doesn't look like they've bothered building it back up."

The blonde boy gave a disapproving huff, "The empire must have been on a budget or something…maybe they were too concerned with the Starscourge coming?"

"Who knows…" She felt her shoulders droop, ideas of the suffering each of the people here had been through.

Prompto eyed some of the broken machines she kept looking at. "To think that could have been us…"

"Yeah…I'm glad we're not like that."

They stared at each other. A gleam entered her eyes. "Let's burn this motherfucker down."

"Woah!" Prompt felt shivers run down his spine, "Spooky. I was thinking the same thing!"

"Too bad the Regalia's all the way back by Noct…we could siphon some gas…"

He pointed to the arms and legs alongside a few stranded torsos, "There's oil in each of those bots Chrome. If we open em up and slather the place, it'll be down in minutes."

It took only a few moments to find enough oil to cover the floor and even some of the walls of the facility.

"Good thing I have these matches still from Gladio." Prompto exhaled as he brought out the items in

question.

Chrome mischievously twiddled her fingers, "Think it will be like in the movies where they just drop it and it lights up?"

"Hopefully!" He set the flame by the edge and within moments it caught. "Let's get out of here!"

The two ran out of the building, far to the edge of the fence and watched. In just a few moments, the flame had reached the walls and started to burn the roof. Night had fallen, leaving the light of the fire exposed to all within a twenty mile radius.

The fire danced in the wind, the boggy black smoke of it reaching high into the heavens. Chrome felt relief, even in breathing in the burning scent of oil and mortar.

"Praise Ifrit and his mighty grasp." She felt herself collapse onto the ground. Tears welled in her eyes.

Prompto leaned down, "You can cry after I get a picture of you in front of it."

She pouted her lips and gave a breathy laugh. He helped her stand up and stood her in the best possible spot.

The moon was full, giving off a radiant glow. With the fire behind her, and the hurt of her past burning deeply, the smile she gave off was one can only capture in very rare instances.

Her heart was leaping out of her chest, a feeling of accomplishment and joy washing over her very being.

"It's over now…"

"Come on then!" Prompto started to head down towards the Quay, "I'll buy you a drink…it's on me!"

"Just don't be surprised if you end up paying a fortune just to get me buzzed."

"Well at least I know you're doing it in a time of joy." He gave a bow and offered a hand, "For my new sister?"

She took his hand, and gave it a firm shake. "Sure…brother."

Prompto grumbled, "No fun! I was totally gonna spin you around, guess I'll do the next best thing." He locked arms with her and offered the lead. He held her arm in the crook of his, the two swaying along as they walked towards the lights of the Quay's restaurant.


	3. Shooting Guns and Having Fun

The lights of Galdin Quay reflected on the water. The smells of freshly cooked seafood wafted in the air. A sense of joy was overflowing the center of the restaurant. Chrome watched the fish collect under the docks as Prompto took his next shot. After a few of those, she was starting to lose herself in the splendor of alcohol. But she had sworn to not lose to her newly established sibling, and was tied now 3 to 3.

The waitress and barkeep for the night appeared concerned to say the least. "Are you sure you two are okay?"

"We're fine!" Prompto exclaimed loudly.

"I think he's done." Chrome scoffed and grasped an empty shot glass. The waitress rolled her eyes and poured another fine dosage of perfectly aged whiskey in. Chrome slugged it down with no trouble, but knew that her limit had finally arrived when the room started to slightly tilt.

Prompto, who had been awake and responsive just seconds ago, was now face-down on the counter, attempting to hold onto any ounce of consciousness left.

Sighing, Chrome plucked up the blonde, slinging him across her shoulder, and left a hefty tip. "Thanks…we've got a spot reserved at the RV outside so we're in the clear."

"Thank you for your patronage." The hostess waved, relieved that her trouble was worthwhile.

Chrome plundered her way down to the RV, trying not to bump into tourists and shop patrons as she swayed about. The sound of the ocean was starting to make her nauseated. With just her one free hand managed to open the door to their shelter for the night.

She carefully placed her brother down into the bed closer to the window. He fought her however when she attempted to place the blankets about his body. He grabbed at her wrists and flipped over, "No come on Chrome! We've just barely started!" His face was flushed over with intense red, a heat of otherworldly powers coming from his core. His breath smelled of the night, and his grasp was weak.

"Prompto, you're being ridiculous…" She sighed and placed her hand on his forehead, "Here…if you won't sleep at least drink some water." She shuffled her way to the kitchen area and poured him a glass. He slurped it down and giggled, "Ignis made this stupid joke once when he did this too…"

"You can tell me it in the morning. We both need some rest." She felt sleep trying to grasp her, fighting it with all her might.

The photographer shrugged and then fell back into the mattress. "Alright fine. Be a party pooper."

She successfully tucked the sheets around him, and within moments he was snoring. She made sure to take her liquids too and for the first time in a long time, slept in an actual bed with a soft, fluffy pillow under her head.

The smell of coffee awoke Prompto. He groaned, a slight pulsation buzzing in his skull…leftovers from his night of debauchery. Chrome was sitting on the steps of the RV, a steaming mug cradled between her fingers. She glanced up at him, noticing he was holding his head a bit. "Wow that really took a toll on you. You promised me today you were going to teach me how to use that gun."

"what?" He grumbled. Just the idea of trying to shoot in this condition made his bowels twist together.

She chuckled, "Kidding! But it would be nice. I could teach you how to use the whip and my knife."

"There's a special way to use a knife?" He murmured, groping around in the makeshift kitchen for the cups. She stood up and went inside, reaching in the cabinet. She made sure he sat down and poured him some coffee and water (alongside some stimulants to help with the headache).

"Well once you rustle yourself out of that hangover, yeah I would like to learn how to shoot a gun. How hard could it be?"

Chrome attempted to cook a decent meal. It didn't end up well. The RV smelled of burnt eggs and fried toast. "Sheesh…maybe we should take you back to Lestallum and have you cook with Ignis first…" Prompto nudged her as she returned with a handful of bagels and cream cheese from the restaurant.

"I'm shocked they had something besides sea food. Turns out some jeweler guy brings patrons breakfast every few days."

"Dino?" He scoffed, "Never would have pictured him doing something like that."

"Well I guess you can't really judge a book by its cover then huh?" She munched on her breakfast and stared out to the ocean. "It's nice and warm here. It's still so amazing that I'm even here right now. I just can't even begin to tell you how happy I am. I come into a world expecting the worst of it…and although it took a while I found you and Noctis…I just hope Ignis and Gladio aren't too mad at me."

"They'll warm up to you. But man…you had some beef with buff boy."

"Yeah…well…" Her eyes wandered again, stirring the cream cheese. "He reminds me of the guy I told you about Djos…the guy who rescued me and then dumped me."

"What happened with that? It seems kinda strange that someone would help you then just leave you for dead."

"We butt heads a lot. Djos was really impatient. A hard head and a wild spirit like mine didn't mesh too well. He was also extremely jealous of me…though im not sure why. He wasn't very nice. He tended to side with the empire more than fight it…" She shrugged. "I just don't really want to go in it. The other people who taught me how to be more human are all gone now…they either left or died trying to fight monsters. I'm just glad I ended up in good hands eventually. Not that I can't take care of myself…it's just nice to be around people who care."

He gazed to her, feeling her hardships and weighing them on his own shoulders. How different were they, despite being from the same set of genes. He had been raised by a loving, if not distant, family and she was treated like an animal in a cage until she was rescued by some backstabbing thieves.

"I know I can't be with you guys for the rest of the trip…" Her smile was starting to fade.

Prompto racked his brain, trying to find the right words. An idea popped up.

"I know where you could go!" He perked up. "Cindy…or Iris and the other members of the kings guard…you could stay with them and help Noctis and the guys from the sidelines!"

"Cindy…Iris…who are they?"

"Cindy is this really nice lady living in Hammerhead which is this place in Leide that takes care of cars. But they're also kings guard…Cid…her grandad knew someone in Noct's family and they take care of the Regalia. She's cute and pretty and blonde…with these curls…" He pined for a little too long then shook his head, "And Iris is Gladio's little sister."

Chrome scoffed.

He sighed, "The rage boils that deep huh? A completely different person but if its connected to Gladio you don't even want to try. We're gonna have to work on that."

"Let's try Cindy first? I've always sorta…liked the idea of mechanics but thanks to my wonderful Empire I never got the chance to even try working on stuff."

"Alright fair deal…we can after we take you back and have Ignis show you how to cook a little."

She shrugged, "Sure…why not/ As far as im concerned, I'm pretty much just floating around out here regardless…might as well have some fun before I try to work on my life goals."

Prompto snickered, "Gosh Chrome stop sounding so enthused. Now I think my headache's gone…you ready to try to learn how to use a gun?"

Chrome felt nervousness boil in her stomach. "I guess so…"

"You don't sound so enthusiastic anymore…" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry just getting cold feet I think. Guns are extremely dangerous…there's something more permanent about a bullet than a few slashes…" her eyes were wide, recalling faint memories of the magitek soldiers and their intense, harsh battles.

"Well a whip and a knife are practically just as bad." He nudged her playfully and she swiped him away. He ran off towards the beach and she followed him.

"You know when I met my genetic twin I didn't think he would be almost exactly like me too…what the hell did they put in us?"

"Sheer willpower baby." He pointed with her with his fingers and gave a wink. He reached into the holster and offered her the gun.

She hesitated still, but stepped forward and grabbed it. It felt heavy in her grasp.

"Now normally you'd need all the safety gear when you first start…I mean I offered it to Noctis when I started teaching him but of course he's too cool for it and I never got it. You know the whole eyeglasses and earmuff shebang." Prompto was scanning the horizon for things to practice shooting at, but the beach was empty and the waters offered nothing but scattering fish. He spotted their bottles from the previous night and grabbed them quickly, lining them along a flat rock.

"Now first lemme show you how to hold this. Point it down, and grab it by the handle."

She did as he instructed. He shuffled behind her and pointed to the barrel. "Make sure it's got juice."

Chrome unflicked the barrel, spotting shiny circles in the base. "Bullets…yep."

"Lock her up, then we can aim it." He shuffled her hands in a way that was comfortable and easy, her finger resting close to the trigger. "Hey you have the same grip as me."

"I would hope so…it would be kinda weird if we had different dominant hands. Like seriously…let's genetically make them the same except one tiny detail that rarely ever matters." She chuckled.

"Alright you've got the steps so far down?"

"Yeah now let's get to the dirty nitty gritty stuff."

"Sheesh alright." He cupped her ears, "You're not used to the sound so let's do this. It's pretty self explanatory from here. Stand a little bit more firm though…the kickback on this one isn't awful but I don't want you to get like Noct did."

"What happened to him?"

"He practically fell backwards his first shot and complained about how strong it was."

They both laughed. She blew out a breath then stood her ground, feeling her space in the world. The bottles looked so far away. She aimed carefully, and shot. The force of it shivered through her body, the sound piercing through Prompto's chest. She could feel sweat dripping from her forehead. The bullet barely grazed the top of the bottle, splitting the mouth of it open.

He encouraged her. "Well you almost hit it. First try…pretty good! Try a few more times until you can hit the center."

She shot a few more times, each one getting a little bit better. After the fourth shot, she hit the bottle on the far left and shattered it.

Prompto leaped into the air. Chrome wiped her brow with satisfaction. "Alright I've had enough of that. Your turn." She twisted around and unveiled her knives. She thrust them into his grasp and he scoffed. "Dude Ignis has already shown me this stuff. I wanna learn how to use that whip."

"It's pretty easy. Controlling the end is the hardest part. You gotta go with the flow of it." She positioned his arm and stood next to him, "Now follow me and mimic my movements. But you have to be quick."

She stuck her arm high into the air, he followed suit with the whip. She firmly snapped it down, keeping a straight plane in site. Prompto did the same and was taken aback by the crack. "Jeez that's loud!"

"Try whipping about the bottles. The goal this time is not breaking them."

"Not breaking them?"

"I rarely ever have to harm beasts or daemons to tame them. It comes with the natural territory and I feel badly for them if I must…so try to not break them."

Prompto moved the whip about a few times around, trying his best not to graze any of the glass. He managed to avoid most of them, but did shatter one towards the middle.

"That was pretty good." She motioned. "You'll need a bit more practice but you should get the hang of the whip."

"Do you think I could be a beast tamer too?" His eyes lit up.

She shot a glance that deflated his mood almost instantly. "No but that's not a bad thing honestly. You're soft, but in a good way bucko. You've got heart and spirit. To win over monsters however, you need determination and ferocity. Perhaps if I see a little bit more of it in you someday, you can start learning the ways of taming creatures." She slapped his back.

"Now…" chrome sighed, "How in the world are we going to get all the way back to Lestallum? Call the boys."

"Nah. Cindy always has a backup ride readily available. After Gladio went on his all-inclusive trip to nowhere land to get pretty new scars, he informed me of this nice little service." He flipped his phone out and dialed it.

Chrome's ears perked up, hearing the accented female over the speakers. "What ya wanting blonde?"

"Hey Cindy! I need a ride. Plus here's the kicker, I've made an awesome new friend who seriously wants to learn mechanical work!"

"Well boy howdy, how come you didn't just say so? I'll be over in a jiffy!"

Chrome felt her cheeks flush slightly, "Her voice…that sounded so genuine and nice…"

"Yeah she's the best! You're gonna love her Chrome!"

Chrome didn't doubt that notice for one moment.

The two sat about, flicking stones into the water and telling each other about themselves. Prompto delved into his camera career, and Chrome mentioned her history of thievery and the amount of stuff she had managed to take in just a few years. The two had quite different tastes when it came to collecting things.

The car pulled up in the later afternoon, a yellow striped four door sporting the Hammerhead logo atop its hood. Chrome was more mesmerized by the driver in question.

Her attire was questionable, although the thief wasn't complaining. Her bosom was pronounced beneath her pink bra and yellow jacket…and her legs went on for miles. Her eyes glittered in a way that was enchanting, her curly blonde hair perfectly framing her face and reflecting every adorable freckle. Everything was topped off nicely with her red hat.

Chrome felt her knees jiggling. She wasn't even sure how to approach this heavenly being, only grateful that Cindy was coming to her instead.

Her smile lit the world around her, "Well howdy! You must be Prompto's new friend. I'm Cindy, granddaughter of the great Cid! I work on the boy's car…my baby if you will."

"Hey there." Chrome was trying to be smooth, crossing her arms and cocking her hips, "I'm Chrome Animalia. I used to be a thief but I'm now a full-time beast tamer."

"You wrangle critters? Why…I haven't heard of that kinda work in ages. All them hunters have done is kill em! Well I'm sure we could use your skills back at the ranch. Didn't you also say you had a slight interest in working on vehicles?"

"Why of course. It's always been on the back of my mind…mechanics and working machinery. A car's nothing more than that."

"Yer darn tootin little lady. Well once the boys are done with ya, make sure they take you my way and we can get you started on a few basics, free of charge!" She wrapped her arm around Chrome's shoulder and then pat her on the back. "Well come on you two crazy kids, let's get a move on to Lestallum then!"

Prompto began to open the car's door* but he was held back by Chrome tapping on his shoulder.

"What's up?"

She leaned in closely and smirked, "Cindy is the kind of person I've been waiting to come around."

Prompto was rendered utterly speechless. His face flushed over then he couldn't help but to smirk. They both had a crush on her? His genetic twin was trying to get the girl he intended to marry someday?

This would be interesting.


	4. That's It! I've Made a New Friend!

Cindy's car was not the gleaming Regalia, but the seats were comfortable and warm from the afternoon summer sun. Chrome was fiddling with her hands, trying to place most of her attention on their hostess.

Prompto, used to sitting in the front, decided to take the initiative to make sure she was comfortable. Her shoulders were tense, her eyes darting about. "Chrome what's wrong?"

"Yeah sugar! You're tenser than a stretched rubber band..." Cindy's words seemed comforting even with the strange analogy.

Chrome felt her face heat over, embarrassment sweating from every pore of her skin. She glanced between the window, the driver, and her brother. With a strong gulp she finally admitted with a squeaky voice, "I've never actually been in a car before."

Cindy's eyes widened, and she nearly slammed on the breaks. "You gotta be kidding me!"

She glanced her green eyes away, grasping her seatbelt with dear life. "Uh no…I was extremely sheltered, I've been living life pretty much on foot since I can remember."

"Well ease up then. She's got heated seats. All you gotta do is stay comfortable." She flipped a switch and Chrome noticed her back and bottom start to become noticeably toastier.

Prompto stayed near her as she nervously glanced out the window. After the engine started and they got to rolling along the road, her grasp on the seats started to ease, her shoulder dropping. Her eyes were consuming the scenery, watching as the world around them transformed from a beachy, green landscape to dry desert all in the blink of an eye. The world was quiet again beyond the soft humming of the engine.

"Thank you for taking us there Cindy." Chrome mentioned as she continued to admire the view outside. Her heart swelled as she saw the gorge approaching, a waterfall of immense proportions leaving rainbows in the sky as the morning sun touched its droplets.

The mechanic flashed a smile. "You're welcome sugar."

Tunnels consumed the sky, the road narrowing into the entryway to Lestallum. Cindy started to slow down.

"Have Prompto call me when yer done helping the boys out. I'm really looking forward to learnin' ya how to work the cars!" Cindy shook her hand and gave her a wink.

Chrome blushed intensely, admiring her for a few beautiful seconds before Prompto nudged her away.

When exiting the heated seats of Cindy's car, the splendor of Lestallum's city glittered in the sunlight. The sound of music seemed to resonate in its alleyways, and the scent of exotic spices and foods lingered in the air.

The magic essence was almost extinguished when Chrome gazed into the sharp eyes of Ignis, who stood at the edge of the lookout, face painted with an observing scowl.

A musty wind blew about as she approached, Prompto close by. "He's a lot nicer than he looks I promise. He's just a bit intense."

"Ah there you are." Ignis's thick accent pierced the ear like an arrow, and his deep tone bellowed into the earth. "Chrome is it? Noctis has informed me of your plight. I was shocked to say the least when you managed to procure the tent from such a light sleeper as myself." He smirked a bit and adjusted his glasses. "Would be a shame to waste such talented fingers on something like thievery."

"It's not really something I do anymore, it's more of a bad habit honestly. The situation arose and I took it. Honestly thought I was gonna hold princey captive until he kinda softened me up." She fiddled with her fingers.

"I see." The chef nodded to the other blonde comrade, "Prompto, you may take your leave. Miss Chrome and I are going to attend to some business."

"Really?" she was excited, "What sort of business?"

"Well you see Chrome, as much as I live to serve the Kingdom and its King, I do find myself becoming shamefully tired. I'm hoping to take you under my wing, if only for today to start. To learn the essence of the art of cooking."

"Cooking?" She gazed with a slight anger to Prompto, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Ignis proudly puffed out his chest, "Think of it also as a lesson in humility. I thought of the perfect punishment for such a crime that you committed."

"Anything but jail I hope?"

"Far worse, for someone such as yourself."

He pointed to a bag, hanging by the edge of the lookout by a single hanger. She approached it. As she gazed over the tops of the trees, she unzipped the item in question with curiosity. What sat inside the mysterious package nearly made her vomit.

It was a dress, long and sleeveless. White as the snow with swirls of green mingling about the bottom edges. "I…I've never worn a dress in my life. Why now?"

"It was the young prince's idea. Perhaps he intends to tame such a beastly woman. Not that there's anything wrong with your particular set of assets Miss Chrome. I find your personality and charm quite unique."

"Now you're just being ridiculous." She blushed, taking the dress with the bag covering it in her arms. She held it close to her, almost protectively and shuffled her way alongside the prince's mentor.

She wasn't quite sure how to feel about this…scared? Nervous? Stupid? This all seemed like a practical joke. But somehow the green-eyed glances from Ignis were starting to feel less anxiety-inducing and more maternal and calming. His voice was becoming almost reassuring…

Reluctantly, Chrome walked with Ignis along the streets.

He pulled her aside for a moment next to a food stand. "Perhaps you're interested in having something to eat before we do all this? It's ill advised to shop for ingredients on an empty stomach."

"Yeah but bloating in a dress could be a disaster too…"

"True…I would rather you eat. After seeing you consume my cooking so ravenously, it has worried me ever since."

She rolled her eyes with a sigh and grabbed the skewer from the vendor. She nibbled on it, but soon it became a ravenous chomp as the succulent flavors of sweet and spicy covered her tongue. "You know…" She told between bites, "Prompto told me you like coffee. You would have been really proud of me. I made a whole pot of it…"

Her stomach dropped, realizing she had stolen it from him a few days ago.

"I was wondering if you had kept the bit of Ebony I had stashed away." He sighed, "It's quite alright. You can pay me back by helping today."

"I…" Chrome intertwined her fingers together, feeling every inch of herself wash over with guilt and sadness. "I'm really sorry Ignis."

"I understand. But there is a limit to apologizing. What we must do is not only ask forgiveness of others, but onto ourselves. Do you understand what you did wrong?"

She hung her head, "Yes."

"Then what is done is done. I forgive you. I forgave you as soon as the act had been committed. Know that. You do not seem like a bad person Chrome. Let us keep it this way." He affirmed.

She nodded in response, tossing the remaining stick away.

They sauntered to the hotel, the morning sun starting to drift into the center of the sky. Chrome stiffly went to the restroom and undressed, all down to her underwear.

She slipped quite easily into the dress and was grateful for her flexibility with zipping it up. When she stepped back to observe herself, she looked quite eloquent. The silky feel of it was incredibly satisfying and different.

Ignis sat out on the bedding, awaiting her exit. She found herself blushing, he was posed so eloquently. "My legs aren't shaved."

"That is why you have the length…I figured as such." He shrugged.

"How did you find the perfect fit?"

"Natural talent I suppose. Perhaps it was just a lucky guess."

"You really didn't have to do all this."

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. This is your punishment remember?" He smiled to her and she giggled slightly. "Now there's a happy face. However…" He gazed down to her sneakers, "You're going to have to also wear the shoes I picked out."

"Oh by the Six, what now?"

He unveiled a pair of high heels, white with silver plush lining. They even had inserts to prevent any unwanted pain.

Chrome wasn't sure how to react. An ocean of different emotions seemed to overwhelm her as she was sat down and he helped her fit the shoes on.

So tears welled up. Ignis now was unsure of what to do. "Whatever seems to be wrong?"

"It's just..." She found her nose was coated with snot now, and attempted to snort it up. "You and Prompto…you've both been so nice to me. I haven't been treated like this ever in my life…I just don't know how to feel. I feel…like I really don't deserve this after I stole all your guys' stuff…" She covered her face.

He stood up and placed a shoulder on her hand. She flinched at first but then relaxed, and gazed up. He removed a handkerchief from his pocket. She took it, unsure. "Don't worry…I have never had the need to use it."

She smiled through her sadness, wiping off her face with unsteady hands.

"I'm not sure of the details of your past, nor do I wish for you to relive them. But I can tell you have been through much misery and sorrow. You carry yourself with an air of confidence. In many ways you remind me of Prompto…"

She internally chuckled, but could only smirk at his comment.

"Regardless. You do not to question any ounce of whether or not you deserve things. You are truly unique in your talent and gifts. You are a genuine human. And I have been lucky enough to see your talents. I want to know Chrome in the present. Because you are indeed an extraordinary woman."

She was intensely blushing now, "Ignis…do you have a crush on me or do you talk to everyone like this?"

He helped her stand up and allowed her to take the space between his arm and his body between her hands. She did so, feeling the emptiness between them finally close.

He scoffed, "I don't quite seem to understand such a question. I'm a gentleman. Besides…it's been quite a long time since I have been in the presence of such an interesting lady. Let me enjoy this please."

"Alright fine." She admitted, it was nice to be admired by someone who was so pristine.

They left the hotel, walking in synch and turned a few times, entering the marketplace. Despite the dress being a bit airy for her tastes, Chrome enjoyed feeling attractive. She received many complements from the vendors. As they were arriving to the spice caravan, the vendor noticed the two of them together.

"Well, well! Ignis you were the last person on the list I could have expected to have a pretty lady accompany you. You two enjoying your date?"

Chrome became instantly defensive. "No…no it's not…"

"Quite so!" Ignis boomed and Chrome sighed. He swept his arm from her grasp and held her hip. She froze instantly. "So much so that I intend to propose to her after this whole affair is done!"

"Well boy howdy! Three cheers for the new couple!"

The whole marketplace seemed to hurl themselves into a frenzy. Chrome felt herself becoming nauseated. Marriage? What was he thinking? They had just met!

"Here ya go brother!" The spice vendor handed them heaping bags of their desired items, "On the house."

Ignis gazed down to Chrome, but she saw a mischievous spark in his eyes. He winked.

"You sneaky son of a bitch…" She murmured, feeling her tension melting away as her smirk returned, "You're no better than me."

"All part of the plan, you see." He chuckled in a low whisper, kissing her on the forehead. Although the intent was to build the crowd up more with their antics, Chrome did enjoy the feeling of his lips on her skin. "Onward to the next."

They left the marketplace after snagging a few more free ingredients and Chrome pushed him lightly, "You almost gave me a heart attack. Why didn't you tell me?"

"The look on your face was incredibly remarkable. I don't even think the shade of a Lucian tomato could compare to the color you wore." He adjusted his glasses. His smile quickly faded. "Now that we're done with that, I want you to tell me a bit about your talent. Not to delve into a past you may not want to recall…but curiosity is getting the better of me.

She crossed her arms and blew a few bangs from her eyes. "Well the talent is natural if you're wondering…I've always had it. It's hard to explain how I do it…I just do it."

"A natural gift you say…"

Guilt ached in her but it just wasn't the right time. She really didn't feel like exposing the truth…the whole being a clone of a magitek trooper with the intent on destroying the Lucian family by controlling daemons.

She didn't really have the heart to explain that she went through vicious treatment at the Empire's factory and was caged, barely fed food or water for almost fifteen years.

She didn't really want to try to admit that she still had a hard time reading sometimes because she was self-taught. That even now, years later, she still had nightmares and could barely sleep without some form of alcohol or sleep aid in her system.

With a tired soul she nodded, giving a smile. Seeing Ignis smile back was all that she needed to wipe away painful memories right now.

"You know you've got me thinking…I really shouldn't dwell in the past. I am who I am today. And I should be proud of it. I think from now on, I'm going to try to be a better person."

"I was hoping you would say that." He hummed.

She cocked her head, "What's up?"

"Did I tell you that today I am jealous of the camera Prompto possesses? Because you look simply astonishing."

She shook out her arms, wiggling her body about with his compliment. "Would you cut that out? The act's over."

"Just stating a simple truth." He approached and carefully took her hand in his. "I know you cannot come with us…but I hope that when this all comes to an end, we are able to spend more time together."

"I'm just gonna be in Hammerhead…" She noted.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Hammerhead?"

Her eyes glimmered with a spark of hope, "Cindy's going to teach me how to work on cars and do mechanical stuff. I've always enjoyed learning about it, and I think I would like to do it. Monster hunting and taming is fun but I think it's where I need to be."

"That's a brave initiative Chrome. Not knowing what you want from life can be difficult. But if you see a goal in work there, so be it." He held her hand tighter, hovering closer. "And I will be looking forward to seeing you there every time the prince needs his car serviced. "

She gulped down a lump in her throat. Her eyes kept darting between her feet and his, and then back to his lips and eyes. "Are…we going to see the others soon or what?" The evening sun was starting to lean on the horizon, and a soft glow covered the city. It wasn't helping the tension at all.

"Yes but be warned. I told them all you were a horrendous cook. I'll attempt to educate you on my skill set but I can only expect the worst."

She snickered, her breath laughy and her head spinning. She pressed her forehead to his chest and then her ear, listening to his heart. He held her shoulder. She fiddled with the fabric of her outfit, "When can I take this stupid thing off?"

"After dinner?"

"Alright fine…" She noticed Noctis in the street and instantly separated herself from his mentor.

"Iggy!" The prince yelled, "Come on. It's starting to get late."

"Coming quickly I promise."

When the king to be left them alone, Chrome peered deeply into her new friend's eyes. Her heart was aflutter and her stomach mingled with butterflies. With shaky knees, she knotted her eyebrows and told herself to be bold.

"Ignis…" She muttered. He perked up.

She moved a few hairs behind her ear. "Uh thank you. For everything. I had a really good day." She quickly but firmly held him close and planted a kiss on his lips. She lingered for just a moment, enough for him to be surprised. She dashed off and waved down the prince, the grin on her face stretching from ear to ear.

Ignis adjusted his collar, and couldn't quite shake the smile from his system. He walked to their destination with a bounce in his step.

The camp site they desired wasn't far from the city, but it was distant enough to where the light of the power plant was dim and the stars above carpeted the sky.

"You promise you won't steal our stuff this time right?" Noctis berated Chrome. The thief rolled her eyes but straightened out once she saw Ignis's stare. "Yes your highness." She murmured and crossed her arms. "Now can I get to working on the food?"

"We did make sure to buy extra cup noodles right Gladio?" Prompto chortled.

"Hell yeah." The muscled man nodded.

Chrome puffed up her cheeks. "Just you wait. Ignis is going to turn me into a four star chef!"

"That is not a promise I can guarantee." He ensured the others.

The chef-in-training watched closely as her new teacher started to gather the equipment. She made a mental list of each ingredient he was preparing.

"Now then." Ignis motioned to the food, "You'll be preparing something very simple today. All you'll need to do is cook the rice and the poultry and sauté the onions."

"Okay…" She nervously approached. She chopped the onions carefully, the pieces were all misaligned and all presented with various thickness. She started to boil water, and it nearly overflowed. The rice managed to top the pot, barely keeping its contents together. The poultry was cut in a very similar manner to the onions, and she had nearly forgotten to flatten the meat if it hadn't been for Ignis pointing it out.

Chrome continued to glance at the mentor, who would give her occasional head tilts and thumbs-ups.

After what seemed like hours, the food was finally done. The onions were blackened, the poultry was somehow edible and the rice was crunchy.

With one bite, the lot of them all decided to boil the water for cup noodles. Chrome flushed over with shame. "Sorry Ignis…"

"It's quite alright. I had a feeling that would happen. It is a good thing we stocked up on the quick dinners."

After they boiled their cups up, Gladio began to rant about how much he enjoyed the meal. Chrome rolled her eyes and Noctis glanced to her reaction. "He does this every time we have this. Honestly if you had just cooked right he would have never started."

"Oh shut up." She joked, nudging him slightly.

"Careful now, you're messing with royalty." Prompto chuckled.

"My royal ass." Chrome scoffed. "Noct's just another friend to me at this point. I can mess with him all I want now."

"Now I'm gonna regret not running off when I had the chance." The prince murmured.

"Yeah right!"

After a round of insults, Ignis cleared his throat. The four of them quieted down. "Now. I do have a special task before you head to your destiny Chrome."

"Yes Ignis?"

He stepped up to her and gazed down, the reflection of the firelight catching on his glasses. "We were not able to procure a certain type of meat for a dish I have been wanting to prepare. So I am sending you and Gladious on a hunt tomorrow together. Besides the behemoth has been terrorizing the local population. I expect you two to get along"

"Sounds good to me." The hunky man shrugged.

Chrome scrunched her nose. She pouted until Ignis' face came closer. "Come now it won't be THAT bad."

"Okay. I will."

"Good." He planted a kiss on her cheek.

Noctis and Prompto froze and gagged, noting their obvious disgust.

"Gross…" The prince noted flatly.

Prompto scratched his head, "Wait…are you two a thing? I thought you liked Cindy, Chrome!"

"Well…we will see." Ignis smiled.

Chrome shrugged, "What he said."

She paced back and forth as the moon was starting to peak in the sky. The boys were getting their sleeping gear together, lining the up in the tent. Without warning, Chrome found herself a spot nearby and started to fluff up a spare pillow.

Confused, Ignis cocked his head. "Whatever is the matter? Aren't you coming inside?"

"Are you guys sure?" She felt a bit like she was imposing.

"Come on…" Prompto butt in, "you can squeeze between me and Iggy."

Chrome glanced to the edge of the skyline one last time and sprung up. The two in question lay flat and she managed to squish in between them.

She shut her eyes, hoping that tonight she could sleep soundly. The sound of the four of them rustling about and breathing gently was hypnotic. Comforted in the embrace of her friends, she found herself drifting off and finally slumbered peacefully.


	5. The New Crownsguard Member

Despite getting adequate rest, the former thief found herself waking long before the first rays of sunlight started to approach. After the rumblings of Lestallum had ceased, the sun was becoming noticeably more late in its rising.

The morning rays were tinted a blushing pink, painting the clouds with brilliant shades. With a sense of wakefulness in her breast, Chrome decided to celebrate her first night of drug-less sleep with a pot of coffee.

She felt accomplished in at least this feat alone, still feeling the sting of embarrassment from last night's failed dinner.

She noticed another presence nearby and saw Ignis hovering close. "Mind if I join you?"

Chrome shrugged and he approached. She chuckled, "Did I wake you up with the coffee or…?"

"I am a naturally early riser. I always have been, ever since my training regimen started for serving the prince." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I just couldn't sleep anymore." She blushed, recalling having to untangle herself from Prompto's grasp. The two had involuntarily grasped each other in the throes of slumber. She had been back to back with the mentor facing her now.

He noticed her glancing to the pots from her cooking. He hummed slightly. "You will get better. These things take time."

"I know. I just hope you come visit more often. And I hope that's not a sign for the future."

"Mechanical skill is far different from the kitchen I promise you that much." He poured himself a cup of coffee and looked onto the horizon.

"It's really nice out here. I hope the beast doesn't cause too much ruckus."

"Beast as in your partner for the day, or the monster?"

She chuckled and sipped from her mug, enjoying the bittersweet taste mingling about her tongue. "Monsters I can handle…people are a whole different game. You can read animals well…people can hurt you in unconventional ways." Her grin soon became a solemn face, contemplating the foliage of the nearest trees.

"I sincerely apologize for any harm done to you before we met."

"It's not really your fault or your stance to tell me sorry. You're doing the best you can. It's me who has to get over this." She pondered her cup for a moment, inhaling its rich smell. "I thought a lot about Djos. Gladio will be different I know. I'm not really sure why I imprinted that image on his so badly."

He came to her side, "A habit can be hard to break. You were in a difficult relationship with this person I'm sure. It can be hard replacing a picture in your head with someone else's. But once you get to know him, you'll find out why he's one of my closest friends. Despite his doggish attitude, he is extremely trustworthy. Strangely, I was hoping you would be a bit less reluctant to being around him."

"Why's that?"

"I just assumed perhaps, the whole air of beast taming seems like something he would enjoy." He cocked a shoulder and hummed. "Regardless, I'll make you two breakfast and then attempt to entertain the prince and the Prompto while you are away."

She giggled at his comment, "Thanks Iggy."

"You're very welcome Chrome."

"Well hang on." She approached him with a hopeful look, "Let's at least get this over before anyone gets up. You all heard their reaction last night."

"Oh alright." He leaned down. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and felt the butterflies in her stomach leap up again, heart pounding. This was starting to be nice.

Bacon and eggs made the morning so much more perfect. The smell alone woke the lumbering beast of a man to be her hunting partner for the day. Chrome was attempting to get the image of Djos out of her mind when she looked at Gladious.

She just couldn't stray her eyes away from the scars. "Hey Gladio…" She sheepishly asked as she moved her eggs about on the plate. "Tell me about your scars."

"Managed to get snagged a few times when fighting with Noctis. We eventually moved from play swords to real ones. A couple are from monsters. The usual stuff."

"What about your tattoo?"

"Family tradition."

"How long did it take to finish it?"

"Almost a year. But it's worth it. Seeing the smile on my sister's face fills me with pride. My dad would have been really proud." He beamed.

She smiled back, starting to distance herself from the idea that this was just another sleazy man. "You have a sister…oh yeah Prompto told me about her…Iris right?"

"Yeah. She's awesome. Really bubbly and energetic. I'm trying to teach her the basics of combat in the middle of all this prince hauling. She needs to know how to protect herself just in case something crappy happens to me. Not that it will anytime soon."

Chrome finished her food and thoughtfully chewed her last bits. "You know Gladio I really admire how you carry that sword around. I didn't mean to joke about it last time we saw each other."

"I'm used to it. Me and these guys crack those kinda jokes all the time. No sweat." He smoothed his hand through his dark mane, "It took years of intense training to lift that kind of weight. Even more to learn how to use it correctly. But I could have said the same about your beast taming. I feel almost badly for the beasts if we kill them after you've subdued them."

"I understand. Sadly I can't keep them forever. My charms only last so long it seems. I've had some last for months fully tamed and then suddenly snap and attempt to murder whatever is closest." She sighed, "Unfortunately it's much worse with daemons. I can't ever seem to keep them contained for more than a few hours."

Ignis beamed at the two as he collected the plates. "Thanks Iggy." Gladio and Chrome simultaneously spoke and glanced to each other. They both had a chuckle.

Gladio stood up and stretched out each muscle of his ripped body, "Hope you digest fast. I'm ready to go snag some Behemoth meat."

She flexed her arms in response, "I guess I am too!"

Within the hour, the two had hit the trail and were making their way to the beast in question.

The area was devoid of any other animals. "This thing must have them spooked."

"Yeah, we were the guys who felled dead eye…I think you and I can handle this one."

"You guys killed Deadeye?" She clenched her fists, shaking them slightly, "That was gonna be my kill!"

"You snooze you lose." Just as he was starting to relax, he tensed back up. The monster in question was prowling about on the plains, sniffing hard at the ground. Its breath was hot, steaming even in the heat of the sun.

"Looks just like you." Chrome slyly mentioned, "Long lost relative?"

"Very funny." He grumbled. "I'll approach it from the side. Can you use some of your beast taming mojo to chill it out?"

"I guess?" She shrugged, "It's just…hard."

"What taming?"

"No…knowing that it's going to die…" She inhaled and let out her breath strong through her nostrils. "Alright come on."

She yelped and ran at the monster. The behemoth reared back and let out a ear-piercing roar. She snarled at it and unveiled her whip, slapping it around the monster. She blew her whistle in a musical rhythm. In between her distracting it, Gladio chopped away at its thick hide. She leaped into the air and landed between its horns, yipping and hollering as it bucked about.

Her charms were starting to work, the fight was starting to fade. She returned to the ground and puffed her chest out with confidence. She slapped the whip down a few more times and it seemed to be relaxing. Gladio started to feel confident. "We've so got this!"

At the last moment, the hairs of its neck started to raise. Chrome gasped as she felt a tinge of pain run down her arm. The behemoth had managed to snag her shoulder with its claws, leaving a noticeable bloody cut imbedded in her skin.

Gladio spotted this and growled with fury. He slammed the sword onto the back of the beast, hitting just the right spot to fell the beast instantly.

"Chrome!" He yelled out as she knelt down, attempting to wrap it up with spare cloth she had hidden away in her pockets. She shakily stood up as he charged towards her.

Too tired to fight him, Chrome let her limp form be plucked up by her giant comrade. Gladio hustled back towards camp, holding her bridal style. She squirmed about, watching their kill fade in the distance. She didn't feel comfortable, and his oppressive grasp was suffocating.

"What are you doing? Our dinner is back there!"

"You need to quit squirming! That kill isn't important."

"I can walk fine…" She mumbled, crossing her arms but wincing as the blood started to flow down her collarbones.

He gazed to her quickly, his face reflecting concern, "Yeah but I really don't want you hurt more."

She knitted her eyebrows together, "What do you care?"

"Well Iggy seems to have a thing for you and if you get hurt worse…the guy's gonna royally kick my ass." He smirked slightly.

She gave a confused look, "You? Afraid of Iggy?"

"Specs is a lot tougher than he looks. I fully respect him and his abilities. He's agile and quick, the exact opposite of a brute like me. In this case, I'll admit his wit and brains could outsmart my brawn any day."

Chrome felt herself become small. She had assumed the worst of this man once and here he was, proving everything she thought of him wrong with just a few words. Through pain, she held his shoulder. "Hey…I really didn't think you were a great guy when we first met."

"That's easy to see. A lot of people read me wrong. Don't worry about it. Save your energy for the camp."

"Alright, I will."

They were there within a few minutes. Noctis and the others were awaiting patiently, shocked to see the bloody mess that arrived to them. Gladio set her down in a seat and wiped down her wound with a clean towel.

Noctis handed her a potion, and she found taking it around him was different than usual. Her stamina was returning. Ignis noted the wound as it started to become clean. "This isn't as bad as it appears…but it probably will need stitching. Gladio luckily is medically trained due to his survival skills."

"Seriously?" She was incredibly impressed. "Well he went through all this effort to slug me back here…let him at least finish this. Sorry we couldn't get the meat."

"Noct and I can go snag it. It's uh…dead right?" Prompto bit his lip.

She nodded, "Yeah but hurry…there's a lot of scavengers out in the wilds."

Noctis paused before leaving. "Hey Chrome…" He pointed to a scar on his knee. "Don't feel bad. He beat me up too."

She laughed and swiped him away. "Go get our food! I bled for that!"

As the two ran to grab their future meal, Chrome sat straight in the chair. The bleeding had slowed down, but the scratch was still weeping. Ignis rustled around their equipment, finding the things for his friend to help close the wound.

"This is good practice at the very least." The brutish man stated.

She froze up a little, "Don't scare me like that."

"Oh come on Chrome don't be a baby. Every one of these guys has gotten stitches from me at least once."

"It doesn't hurt…" Ignis slowly placed the items about, "…Much."

"By the Six guys! Stop teasing me."

"Part of the territory lady." Gladio huffed as he sat behind her, "You wanna be part of the kings' guard? You gotta play the game."

"I'm trying." She pouted playfully. He gave her a light smack to her healthy shoulder and held it firmly. "Won't feel like much but some pinches. You've been through worse. You can take this."

She winced, feeling the needle pierce her skin. The second and third time wasn't so bad. Within moments, he had sutured the wound shut and tied the end of the medical thread. "There. Done and done. Make sure it stays clean and you can pop those suckers in a few weeks."

"You know…I really feel strangely with how nicely you guys are treating me."

"How so?" Ignis noted.

"Yeah…we would do this for anyone that joined our cause." Gladio remarked.

"Indeed. When you were misplaced from the group for the short time in the past, we took great care of Miss Aranea. Even with Prompto swooning over her." He scoffed.

"And I make sure Iris is treated well by everyone." Gladio proudly remarked.

Chrome huffed, "I think they're just afraid of what you would do if they didn't!"

Prompto and Noctis returned quickly, hunts of meat in their grasp. After cleaning it and skinning it, Gladio handed the muscle to their chef.

Ignis spent the rest of the afternoon educating Chrome on the choice pieces to slice and how to cook each one, what to include with it and what ingredients to procure. Gladio drifted off after reading some of his novel, and the prince and pauper enjoyed some time by the lake, fishing away.

Eating dinner was difficult, even with the delicious and select choices of meat before them. Chrome found every bite so exquisite and yet with each swallow, she had to get past the lump of sadness in her throat. Her eyes were shiny as she watched her new friends congregate together.

Noctis noticed her gaze and waved his hand in front of her face. "You alright?"

"I think so…"

"Aren't you enjoying the food?" Ignis sounded concerned.

"I am it's just…" She rapidly blinked. "It sounds really stupid but I'm kinda sad. I won't be around you guys all the time anymore and I feel like we were all just getting to know each other. I'm just being selfish." She tried to laugh but the chuckles slowly faded and turned into soft sniffling. She rapidly wiped her eyes and her chest let out broken sighs.

They all flocked around her. "We'll call you a lot!" Prompto encouraged her.

Noctis dryly stated, "We'll come say hi when we get the Regalia checked out."

"That's more often than you think…" Gladio remarked.

Ignis adjusted his glasses. "We still have quite a ways to go until we get to Altissia."

"Tell you what." Noctis offered, "We will be sure to give you proper Crownsguard attire as soon as we can."

"Really?" Her ears perked up. A glimmer returned to her green orbs.

"Of course, you're gonna be one of us!" Prompto lightly smacked her back.

"It's only appropriate." Ignis added.

"Thanks you guys." She beamed, and went back to eating her food with much gusto.

Morning arrived all too quickly. Chrome woke up after Ignis this time. She could barely stand to be next to him. She rested her head into his chest again, slightly under the crook of his armpit and he held her shoulder, just like Lestallum. She prided herself in being comfortable with his touch.

"You should stop being so tall…" She remarked.

"Can't really help that now…" He exhaled. "Are you alright Chrome?"

"I think so. I'm still sad."

"That's alright. It's part of life. But the others will right. Here." He reached into his pocket and offered over a phone, "That's a spare we had. I'll be sure to keep in contact with you."

"Are you formal with texting too?" She chuckled and he rustled her hair. "Perhaps not with you."

While stopping to get gas and peruse the snack aisle at the station, Chrome noticed a familiar face mingling along the side of a nearby building.

"Hey! That's Dave!" She exclaimed as she ran out the door, just after purchasing some potato chips. She grabbed Gladio's arm as she hustled outside. "Woah hey!" The large man exclaimed, chuckling as she moved over to the person in question. The two embraced.

"Chrome!" Dave nearly yelled from excitement. "Oh by the Six I was so worried about you. You hadn't come around for a while."

"You? Worried about me?" She scoffed and waved his notion away, "Get real Dave."

"Well…I misspoke. I was worried for you because well…Djos uh…"

Gladio's ears perked up. "What's up?"

"We found something of concern. His dog tags out in the wild…next to a bunch of bottles and a mangled corpse. We buried the body…" He handed her the tags. Surely enough the name of her former comrade was engraved in the silvery metal.

Chrome felt a strange sensation overcoming her. It was a blending of relief and sadness. "Can you tell us where it was?"

"Yeah…check out the old farm. You know what I'm talking about. Good luck. Don't want our beast 'Beastmaster' kicking the bucket out there."

As they departed, Gladio huffed. "Beastmaster? Where did they come up with that name?"

"Oh Dave and I go way back. We've been friends ever since Djos rescued me. I've been part of the hunters for years. He in a way acts a lot like a dad would to me…" She smiled gently, "But the guys all celebrated my 100th capture and kill a few months ago. Dressed me up in this dumb get up…made me look like a fluffy sheep and had me drinking. It was funny. They all call me Beastmaster now."

"Yeah about Djos…what if this does end up that it's him?"

She gazed to her shoes, "Well then so be it. The man was arrogant and rude. His headstrong attitude was what probably did him in. That and the fact that he's a drunkard…" She was silent, staring to her shoes. Her tattooed friend took the hint and stopped questioning her for the moment.

Gladio noticed Noct finishing up filling the Regalia. "Hey can you guys hang here for a minute? Chrome and I gotta investigate something."

"What?" Prompto huffed, "Where are you two headed off to?"

She gazed to Ignis and her puffy-cheeked brother, "It's personal business. They think they found the body of my old fighting partner and I want Gladio to come with me on this one. For reasons…"

"We trust you both." Ignis ensured.

"Yeah do what you need to. You already did when you left on your own little journey a while back." Noctis sternly replied, glancing at Gladio.

The survivalist chuckled, "You're never going to let me live that one down are you?"

"Not in your wildest dreams big guy." The prince smiled and waved them off.

Chrome was blankly staring to the distance as Gladio followed her steps closely. After a while she gave a deep sigh. "You know…it really took a long time for me to even say his name without my skin crawling."

"He wasn't very nice to you."

"That's an understatement. He was vile." She held either side of her shoulders. "His voice still tends to echo in my mind and judges everything I do. He wanted perfection. I wasn't it for him." Her eyes deviated again, trying to keep focus on something and take in its shape, details and the sensations around her. Her breath was starting to hitch.

"Hey…" His voice snapped her from the cycle of thoughts starting to form. "You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to. You do what you need to. I can try to help."

"It's nothing you can really help but I appreciate the thought. Almost five years and just now I'm starting to be alright with myself and everyone. I just have to keep telling myself I am okay and that there is more to my story and my life then what happened between me and him. I will be okay. I will not let his actions hold me back." She nodded, holding her ground firmly although her hands were still shaking. She stared back to where Dave was conversing with the other three. "Dave helped the recovery process a lot."

"You do know that whatever happened isn't your fault right?" His voice was tender, not something she really expected from a beefy muscle builder.

"Yeah. I do now. I have for a while. Now come on, let's get this over with."

Arriving to the site, the air was noticeably heavier. Scraps of cloth were strewn about, covered in blood. Chrome felt the fabric carefully. "This is his alright. I'm not the best at tracking or being a sleuth but I can tell there was a definite struggle here."

Claw marks lined the bark of a tree. The dirt beneath it had been kicked up. Chrome folded her arms together, "He was stuck here for some reason…he didn't escape in time. It looks like something was pinning him down or at the very least suffocating him." Her spine adjusted, she held the back of her neck. "I…I should be sad but I'm really not. After all the stuff he put me through…I feel kinda glad. I hope that doesn't make me like a terrible person or anything."

The warrior shook his head, "It really doesn't."

Silence filled the space between them once more. Her face was wan, watching the scenery. The wind blew and the grass moved like a wave upon the ocean. Beasts went about their business, grazing from grass. She eyed two canines sniffing at one another before the rest of the pack joined up. The sun was warm. Life was moving on.

"You know I think if you want to continue this thing with Ignis you really should communicate with him better on the subject. He's far from dumb. He's gonna be able to tell you're hurt from before."

"I will when the time is right." Chrome slumped over, a weight had finally been lifted but another was stuck before her. "And for a while I really thought that I was over liking guys you know." She chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. Her tone shifted as he continued to watch her. "It will always sting. It will always be part of me no matter how much I try to say it won't. And it sucks."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." Gladio murmured, not really sure what words to tell her.

"Well the flinching thing is getting better. I actually managed to get close to Ignis without being worried!"

"Yeah we all saw that at the camp."

She scoffed. "Honey that was nothing. I put my head on his chest! A little kiss? That's baby stuff!"

He laughed, "Alright that's it, come here!"

"What?" She defensively crossed her arms with a pout.

He slowly approached. She cocked an eyebrow at him and shrunk a little when his arms flung open. She stared to his abs and chest, his jacket, his flowing black hair. He gave a comforting smile. "You really can trust us Chrome. You're going to be part of the Crownsguard…you gotta get used to the hugs that come with it."

"Yeah right you guys probably go around slapping each other's asses all day." Reluctantly she closed the space between them and gave him a hug.

It was different. She likened it much in her head to embracing a large bear, only sweatier with a bit of body odor mixed in. But it was nice at the very least. She didn't feel like squirming away or throwing a punch. Although as they came to the end of it she mischievously smirked and broke the hug.

A firm but hard slap to his behind made him jump slightly. "Hey!" He yelped as she giggled and bolted away.

As he chased her, she started to slow down a bit. They walked side by side.

"I don't think I could have done that alone. Thanks for coming."

"No big deal." He shrugged off her notion. She wiggled her finger in front of his nose then touched it gently. "Haha! You like me! We're friends now!"

"No way!" He lowered her finger and walked faster. She stubbornly followed him in pursuit back to the gas station.

Chrome stared down Ignis upon their return for a few moments. She had to tell him now, who knows when they would meet again face to face? He ensured it would be soon, but the future often held different intentions.

"Hey iggy…" She almost wimpered as she spoke, "Can I talk to you really quick?"

He stepped away from the prince and locked arms with her as they followed the road. They wandered off to an overpass and she watched the world once more.

"Ignis…Djos was not a nice man. He was extremely…needy." She felt her chest tightened but breathed deeply and recalled her healing process. Ignis intently listened. "He did some bad stuff…to me and the group I followed. He yelled…he hurt me sometimes. He killed people. He was suffering from something beyond his control. Ultimately it ended when I fell away from the group. They didn't dump me, I ran away. I lived between motels and hunts for almost a year before Dave and the hunters found me." She didn't cry at all, her emotions were starting to feel lighter the more she talked.

He was attentive. She gulped and stood tall while her heart raced. "I just don't want you to think that I am avoiding you. Or that I don't want this to be a thing. I really…really like you. And I want us to keep going. But there might be times where I can be a little funky." She shrugged, "And that's all I really have to say."

Ignis's face reflected grief, "Chrome…I'm so sorry about your situation. I wish there were words I could tell you to make it better, but I imagine that is even difficult for you at times. While I have not endured what you speak of, I can sympathize and hope that I am doing everything in my power to ensure your comfort and happiness. Keep what I said in Lestallum close to you. You are extraordinary. And I know now that you are strong. I believe in you."

It was quiet for a moment. She relaxed herself.

"I thought I was going to like Cindy more…" She admitted, starting to blush, "But then you had to come along."

"Well I just did what I do best." He gave a small smile, "Besides wouldn't want to down Prompto's spirits would we?"

"I guess not." She carefully moved towards him and snuck her way between his arm and body again. He held her softly, and gently moved himself to face her. She held him back finally, front to front with a full embrace. They separated and gazed deeply at one another, both of their hands cupped at the other's back.

"Would you mind…?" Ignis questioned, his voice quiet and breathy.

Her face completely reddened, "I think I'd like that…"

Ignis was smooth with positioning his lips to hers. Chrome felt a blissful wave instead of a defensive one when his kiss met her lips and the closeness of their embrace. It was comforting and warm. The smell of his spices, clove and allspice with a hint of garlic, made her heart ping with an unknown nostalgia. She could close her eyes with peace.

The three others were nearby. Noctis gagged again. Gladio whistled sharply and Prompto snapped a few pictures. Chrome heard them and the two broke their kiss. "Hey!" She yelped.

"Get a room you two!" Noctis grumbled.

"We might just do that!" She huffed, but soon after started to giggle. The boys joined her and in that moment, she felt something strange. Looking at them all together made her realize…she was part of something now. These men cared for her, and wanted her to help them in any way she could. They were even going to get her new clothes…

She didn't feel like a beast anymore, or a tool for the empire, or a thief with an abusive leader…she felt like Chrome Animalia, a friend, a beastmaster, a lover, and soon to be mechanic for the prince and his troop.

She felt like part of the family and was more than welcome to her nickname: The Newest Member of the Crownsguard.


	6. Lucky Gifts

A long drawn out breath came from Chrome's body. The scenery from the car's window transformed once more again from green hills and liveliness to the drab heat of the desert. The heat was appealing at least, and there was not a single cloud to disrupt the deep blue of the sky. With skin starting to bake, she left the car and took her first steps out into the dusty land. It had been a long time, and the scent of the sand was welcoming.

Noctis offered lead her to the doors of Hammerhead's finest repair shop. They sauntered closer and closer, not a word between them spoken. The others were not far behind. He watched the door with a somber face, noticing that their newest guard member was rocking on her heels. "Hey…" He told softly, "You don't have to be nervous. Cid is very kind. And Cindy is going to be a great teacher."

"Yeah…" She twirled a piece of hair about her index finger.

He shot a glance back and the four and leaned in towards her, "Hey I have an idea for you."

"What?" She whispered back.

His eyes darted about, making sure his friends were out of the range of a whisper, "You should totally make me a motorcycle."

Chrome giggled, "You are such a teenager!"

"We're the same age…" The prince retaliated, crossing his arms, "I just thought it would be fun…"

"Hopefully Cindy listens to that request."

"Coming from a face like you, I'm sure she'd listen."

Chrome scoffed. "Why cause I've got so much feminine charm?"

"I think she would take offense if I asked. The Regalia is her baby…" He shrugged, "Never thought someone would like my car more than me."

She shoved him lightly, "Well I like you. We still need to spend some time together before you head off and get hitched. With any luck we can whip you up a bike in a few days and you and I can go blasting down the highway!"

"Yeah…we should. The last time we spent just together I was bound up in those weird ropes."

She winked, "Kinky I know."

He slightly smirked and shoved her right back. "You're just one of us now aren't you?"

"Yep you guys ruined me."

"Glad to do so."

Cindy came from the shop, eyebrow cocked and body leaned forward. "What in tarnation is all the commotion about?" She bit her lip in frustration until her eyes spotted her new student. Her eyes suddenly lit up, "Oh! There ya are Chrome! I was wondering when you were gonna hustle your way down here." She clapped her hands together and grinned with pure unbridled joy, "You ready?"

"I think so..." She held her hands on the hem of her belt with tense shoulders.

Noctis noticed this and his eyes widened, "You must be related to Prompt..."

"Why do you say that?" She huffed, crossing her arms defensively.

"He does the same exact stuff when he's nervous. But you do a cute hair...finger twirl too. Must be all that feminine charm."

"Oh haha. Your sarcasm is so thick I could spread it with a butter knife and eat it for breakfast!"

He gave a slight sigh, "Great now you're thinking about cooking aren't you?"

Cindy patiently waited, listening to the two banter a bit. She found it charming at the very least.

"Would you just get out of here?" Chrome urged, "You're keeping poor Cindy here from her job!"

The prince shrugged, "Alright, whatever you say.' He waved as he headed back to the car.

Prompto stepped up next and gave Chrome a small hug. She sighed, "The nerve of that guy."

"Oh Noct doesn't mean it!" He pulled up his camera. Chrome giggled as she felt Cindy place her arm around her neck. "This is gonna be a lot of fun! You'll love doing this!"

"I sure hope so..." She flashed a smile and the snap went off. The two girls relaxed. "You take care now blondie."

"Sure will!" He said, a loving tone in his voice. Chrome rolled her eyes and shoved him off.

Gladio was next, rustling her hair. "You sure you're gonna be okay kid?"

"You do know I'm like only two years younger than you right?" She swat his hand away and then nudged him with an elbow. "I'm sure big guy. Don't be a stranger."

Ignis was next. She fiddled with her fingers before looking into his eyes. "Please...take your time getting to Altissia." She begged.

He planted a gentle kiss to her lips and then embraced her tightly. "We will. We have a few errands to run in the meantime. I will be sure to call often and visit when we are able."

Her heart throbbed as he stepped away, her hand still lingering on his little by little until it was hovering alone in the air. She wanted so badly to say the words that buzzed around in her brain. But she didn't know if it was time quite yet. She only smiled through watching them all bundle up together in the car, and drive off into the distant world beyond.

Her eyes fell to Cindy, and she gave a deep sigh. "Alright. Do your worst."

"Oh come on sugar! It's not gonna be that bad." The mechanic beamed, and the flash of her smile seemed to relax the former thief. She grabbed Chrome's hand and led her towards the garage again, "But first lemme introduce you to Paw-paw...He's probably trying to rest."

They approached an older man, with deep wrinkles set in his face. He was standing, talking with a co-worker while holding a styrofoam cup. His hair was silvery gray, with an unkempt beard and signature Hammerhead cap. He sported a red jacket with a hammerhead shark with gaping jaws, teeth bared and ready to attack.

He noticed the two women approaching and gave a wheezy chuckle. "Ah so yer that Chrome girl Cindy was talking about. Couldn't get her to be quiet about training you fer a minute. It's hard to believe that her takin' ya to Lestallum was the first time you had been in a car...and yet you wanna work on them and build a new bike?"

He gave her a puzzled look. Chrome reflected it with a face of determination, "Yes sir. I'm going to do my best."

Cid chuckled and slapped his leg. He relaxed and locked his gaze with hers, "Well Chrome, that's what we like to hear around here. Put that together with hard work and you've got it made. Welcome to Hammerhead Garage. Yer official title will be Jr. Mechanic until we get your feet a bit more wet."

"Thank you sir." She bowed slightly.

"Hey, hey. Leave that formal crap to the prince and his team. You call me Cid, ya hear?"

She found her cheeks flushing with embarrassment, "Of course Cid!"

"Humiliation is a good factor to learning well. You're gonna do just fine here. You're welcome to take a bed in the RV we have here. Nobody's got dibs on it."

"Thank you." Chrome noticed his hand was stuck out and she gave it a firm shake.

"Now why don't you two get started? You got a lot of learning to do."

Cindy and Chrome came to the entrance of her workspace. Inside there was an amalgamation of car parts, oil, tools, towels and gasoline piled in corners and on top of tables. Shelves full of spare materials line the walls. A fridge with cold waters, beers and snacks stood towards the entrance. A doorway was slightly opened, inviting workers to the inner building and shop. Not a clean tile lined the floor. Evidence of dragging and burning were noticeable on the floor. A bright blue car sat in the shop, ready to be experimented on. "Not a lot of folks do much drivin' these days." She drawled, "But to the ones we can help, we do our best for."

The mechanic was more than enthused to start delving into anatomy of the spare car they were working on. She went over basics of the overall structure, and then opened the hood. This particular model was being repaired and needed new exhaust pipe. She showed her where it was, and how to remove it.

"Each car is its own thing. Many models are similar but some have massive changes to simple things." She told, cradling her tools. "You have to treat all of them like they are something unique."

"Wow...you must really enjoy doing this."

"Yeah well..." She huffed between breaths, using a jack to lift the bottom. Chrome helped out and within a few moments there was a leverage. She slid onto the floor, "My parents were killed by daemons...they were driving when I was little. It was dark. It's when things were starting to change. The car was destroyed and my parents were killed."

Chrome felt a foreboding loss fill her spine, sending chills through her skin. "I'm sorry..."

"Paw-paw took me in and started teaching me how to do this kind of stuff. From then on I vowed to help work on cars. My hope is that with the touches I give them, nobody will get hurt like that again."

"That's really honorable."

"Well shoot..." She blushed a little and gave a small wave. "It ain't nothing."

Chrome crawled down and felt a bit intimidated by the plethora of new knowledge she would have to eventually discover. But passion ignited in her, "Hey...do you mind? I'd like to walk through putting the new one on together."

"Really? You sure?"

"I'm gonna have to learn somehow. I think I do better when I have the thing right there in front of me."

"Alright sugar."

Cindy slowly went through the instructions. Chrome followed them, but her fingers would get shaky or her palms sweaty. When she felt short of breath or nervous, she stood up and they took small breaks.

It took longer than expected but the pipe was replaced within the deadline. Cindy praised Chrome's enthusiasm.

"Why don't you go ahead and get some rest? We'll start fresh in the morning." She led her new friend to the RV in the parking lot.

"Hey Cindy…" Chrome quietly mentioned.

"Yes sugar?"

"Thank you so much for this. I…really like doing this."

"You're welcome Chrome. Now you make yourself comfortable."

Chrome did as she requested, grateful for how soft the blankets felt against her skin. She checked her new phone, and her whole body tingled when she spotted several texts from Ignis and his entourage. The spectacled man had given her a few pictures, and wished her a good evening. She sent a heartfelt message back and kept the device close by, dreaming of where the four were now in the world.

The morning was greeted with enthusiasm beyond compression. Chrome woke, washed up, and ran back to the shop. It was time to start making Noct's new bike. Cindy and her started to work…and did so until the late hours of the day.

Despite working her fingers to the bone, the skin of Chrome's hands always were soft as flower petals. Cindy had given her plenty of lotion to help with the calluses and pain. Chrome often would peruse nearby stands and started to purchase incense and small cacti. They began to line the windows and shelves inside.

There was a bath and shower in the RV and she utilized it on a nightly basis. She often stared herself down in the mirror, checking the contours of her overly fair skin. They had not designed magitek clones for the light, circles always coated the bottom crevice of her eyes and even an inch of sunshine made even more freckles come about.

The days at the workshop bore on and the nights sometimes were sleepless. But she kept her phone close to her heart, and her pulse raced with every text she would get.

Most often it was from Ignis, inquiring about her day and what progress she was making. He would often tell her mildly amusing jokes and try his best to keep his spirits up. Once during an unusually difficult day, Chrome had become extremely flustered and nearly had to excuse herself upon seeing a particularly interesting picture of her new boyfriend with a popped collar and opened shirt. It helped her power through her work.

She admired Ignis' pride in the young prince, he always seemed to discuss their adventures and Noctis's feats in great detail. Prompto often also sent her texts, often ones of edited pictures he made of their daily shenanigans.

The two girls stayed focus a majority of their days. On the occasional time they had off, they spent long hours hiking and enjoying the sights around them. Chrome had come to appreciate even the prickliest of cacti in her time with the blonde mechanic. Cindy had a magical outlook on life, believing that every day was a gift and that they should take it for what it was worth.

The former thief tended to be a bit of a show-off, taming wild monsters from around the shop and occasionally bringing them back. This had ultimately become her way of saying "Thank you" to the Aurem family. Cid had a bright idea to try and start charging for the temporary petting zoo, so Chome had to discontinue her services and just bring her new friend out into the wild alone to practice her skills.

Chrome kept to herself about her relationship with the boys, which was something the mechanic respected. The former thief was concerned her delving too much into the ideas of reuniting with them would disrupt her focus. Each day more and more was added to her project. It was difficult enough with the sporadic times of the texts.

On a nightly basis, she returned to her RV and lit her scented candles and incense. Her body was cleaned, her clothes washed and dried in the warm desert air while she covered herself in plush robes. Her focus returned to her friends, traveling the world…and the tasks would repeat.

Day by day the portable home earned its own unique smell, one that Chrome enjoyed stepping into from long hours of sorting through every car tool known to mankind.

Building the prince's future bike from scrap had been difficult work, but the payout was extremely rewarding…

When her project had been completed, Chrome looked back on it with Cindy and her chest filled with pride. A motorcycle of royal proportions and craftsmanship the two had spent countless hours building together. Its wheels were decorated with the prized three-pronged sword that mimicked the Regalia, and every space of its silvery innards was bombarded with details and beautiful handcrafted machinery. The paint it sported was as black as midnight, shining with royal purple specks in the sunshine. A gold stripe rushed from its nose to tail end.

Chrome sighed and rubbed her hands through her platinum hair, "Hopefully it doesn't explode as soon as we try it."

"You got that right sugar. We did good girl. The Prince is gonna love this thing! Now why don't we take it on a test run?"

Chrome sheepishly nodded and gingerly mounted the seat. She scooped her body over and took hold of the handles, feeling the supple yet firm leather between her gloves. Cindy slapped on a pair of longer pants and sat behind Chrome, grabbing her waist. The beast master did find herself blushing, despite still flirting around with the crown advisor she had to admit this was an attractive lady. Prompto was going to be a lucky man, if he ever found the gall to start something with this grease-monkey goddess.

The handles twisted and the bike roared, signaling the birth of a new beastly vehicle. After making sure their balance was set, they pointed the nose towards the entrance of the garage.

"You should have the honor of naming it!" Cindy yelled as they started to slowly drive towards the road.

"I think I want to name it after the beastly bird that roams the desert…Garuda right?"

"I can't recall…but if you like the name it sticks well!"

With a few motions, the two were flying down the highway on the newly christened Garuda. The ride was smooth and exhilarating, the wind flapping their hair about and the sunshine absorbed in its black exterior. Many admired the machine with pointed fingers and phone whipped out to capture videos. It was time to give the prince his gift.

The first return of the prince and his troop was not more than a week past their initial leaving, almost the day after the beastly motorbike had been completed. Chrome had to resist the urge to burst into a sprint and run up to them. She calmly approached, receiving one hard slap on the back from Gladio first.

"Told you we wouldn't be long?"

Her brother came next, giving him a hug. "Hey Chrome! Still super jealous you're getting to spend all this time with my totally hot future girlfriend and wife."

"Yeah well…" She said sighing, "You shouldn't be. It's a lot of hard work."

"Funny, thought you would have at least looked a bit dirty."

"I don't do dirty anymore. It's a clean Chrome from now on." She slicked her hair back a bit and winked to Ignis, pointing her fingers to him. She wiggled about, continuing to point at him until her approached. The tall mentor smiled and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "That wasn't too bad of a wait was it?"

"No sir! Not complaining here." She lingered on his scent a bit and hummed, "but we can get together for dinner after I give the prince his gift."

"Gift?" Noctis questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah!" She punched the air with enthusiasm, "A good luck present for the wedding. And you better like it. It took the whole week to finish."

Noctis did well to hide his excitement, masking the emotion behind his signature scowl. Prompto on the other hand was gushing over with a bubbly tone, running up between the prince and Chrome, "Oh what is it? Is it a new car?"

"Close!" His sister teased, her step almost bouncy with accomplishment and joy. She turned slightly to her twin and scowled, pointing an accusing finger into the cartilage of his nose, "And how dare you! I would never, ever think to replace the beauty and grace that is the Regalia."

"Cindy has really done quite the task." Ignis held his chin in thought, "Having you appreciate the intricate designs of a car such as the Regalia is an enormous step in your training as a mechanic. It's quite impressive for someone who never even rode in a vehicle before."

"Actually..." She pondered, stopping for a moment, "Cindy offered me driving lessons for cars."

"And what was the verdict?"

"I wanted you to teach me Ignis. I can drive us on our last date before Altissia!"

Ignis gulped, trying not to lose his composure. She chuckled at his slight twinge of expression. "Don't worry. we can use a spare car here. The boys can take a break day."

"Sounds like a fun time." Gladio teased, shoving an elbow into Ignis' side. The mentor sighed and gave a slight pout, "It has been a very long time since I have taught another the art of driving. What were your intents on the date?"

"It's a surprise..." She squished her cheeks with her fingertips.

Ignis could feel his heart melting. "Alright."

"Yay!" She hugged him tightly and ran back to Noctis. He adjusted himself back together but did allow a small smile to grace his lips, "It's a date then! Six AM sharp!"

"You got it Iggy." She winked back to him and then focused on the concealed motorcycle. Noctis' cold demeanor seemed to fizzle away when he noted the shape of the cloth before him. "There is no way."

"Is so!" She unveiled the bike and Noctis gasped with surprise. "Holy shit..." He covered his mouth and immediately began to inspect it. It almost shimmered in the light of the morning sun.

"Truly a marvel." Ignis noted.

Gladio whistled sharply, "Wow...this only took you guys a week?"

"Yep!" Chrome puffed her chest out, "Cindy did a lot of it too. We'll have to say thanks when she wakes up."

"You know how to drive this thing?" Noctis eagerly questioned.

"It's yours. You get on first and I'll show you."

The prince took no time to do as she asked. She carefully balanced him and then clambored onto the bike herself. "Say hello to Garuda." She guided his hands towards the handlebars.

"Don't flip him over." Prompto playfully mentioned.

Chrome stuck out her tongue and finished her tutorial about how to start the bike. Within seconds it was roaring alive. It turned into a gentle purr as they started to head out on the road. The three waved him off, and within moments the two on the bike had dissipated into the horizon.

Noctis' face lit up as they tested various speeds down the pavemented highway. He was taking nothing from this but pure joy. As they slowed down to turn back towards Hammerhead, it was apparent they had nearly reached the once sealed border. "Wow..." He huffed, the wind knocked out of him. "Chrome i don't even know what to say."

"Your face says it all!" She gave him a gentle hug, "Just think. Before you know it, you'll be a married man and you won't get to hang out with cute girls all the time."

"I will too..." He pouted.

Chrome snickered, gazing out to the green lands beyond the gate. "Just please..." Her tone was soft, "Please promise me you will all be safe. If it wasn't for you guys...I'm not sure where I would even be right now."

Noctis gazed down, "I can try...Altissia is a whole 'nother country." He turned to face her, meeting her bright greens eyes with his dark blue orbs. His face reflected an intense expression, "What do you have planned for Iggy?"

"Oh..." She blushed, relaxing slightly, "I was just gonna ask him if he wanted to do something with me."

"Something like..."

"I'll only tell if you keep it a secret." She crossed her arms. He offered a pinkie finger, and she took it with hers. "Okay...I want to open a pastry shop. I think...and call it...uhh..."

"The Sleeping Prince?" He rose an eyebrow.

Her eyes widened with realization, "Noctis! That's an amazing name! We can serve your cute little pastry dish thing...like all the time!"

"How did you know about Memory Lane?"

"Ignis texted me...he was really proud that he was able to re-create the reciepe. He really cares about you. They all do. And I do too."

His shoulder rose to his ears. She teased him, tugging his ear, "Do I see red cheeks?"

"Shut up..." He huffed, "Come on, let's go back."

"Yes, your majesty." She imitated his mentor's accent and Noctis allowed himself a small chuckle.

When they got back, Chrome dismissed the prince and dragged Prompto away from Cindy. He whined as she did so but she slapped his rear end and pointed to the stairs of her RV. He grumbled and did as she commanded. She sat next to him and sighed.

"I wish we could have spent more time together..." She admitted. She made sure the others were out of visual and hearing range before exposing the barcode on her wrist. "When you get back, please make sure to tell them."

"i will..." He mumbled, holding his knees to his chest.

"Thanks for all those texts. It really helped keep the morale up."

"Yeah no biggie!" He gazed into her eyes. He looked defeated, saddened almost.

She puffed her cheeks up, "Alright fine."

"What?"

"When Iggy and I are done tomorrow we can do something together I promise."

"Chrome it's cool really..." He knit his eyebrows, "did you at least download King's Knight? Cause I'm expecting tonight and tomorrow night to be our final showdowns."

"Yes! and your score is going in the trash by tomorrow night." She placed her knuckles to his chin and pretended to punch him. He took her hand and held it tightly. She was held aback slightly. "Prompt...what's wrong? you aren't your chipper self."

"I just...have this weird feeling that after tomorrow things won't be the same. Like something's off..."

"Are you worried about telling them?"

"Maybe."

"Are you jealous of Noctis for getting the hot bod of Luna?" She kept trying to play about but he responded with slight annoyance, "No!"

"Sheesh okay..."

"Sorry..." He sniffed, "I'm not sure what's wrong."

"Well maybe something will come up and you won't have to go after tomorrow? The hunters were all in a fit about the ground shaking more around here lately. Maybe something exciting will happen?" Chrome wasn't really sure how to comfort her brother. This was so out of his spectrum, and she could feel his pain.

She knew what this felt like...it took years for her to fix her concerns.

"Prompto...you know what matter happens we'll all be here for you right?" She lifted his chin a bit and cocked her head. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I want you to know this..." She came in and gave him a hug, tight and close. His heart pitter-pattered and he grasped her back. "I love you brother."

"i love you too Chrome." His voice hitched a little. She rubbed his hair and parted, "No crying!"

"Alright." He blinked away tears.

She planted a small kiss to his forehead. He shoved her away gently. They gazed up to the sky together.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking that picture of Ignis."

"I thought you would like that one." He gave a mischevious smile.

"How did you get him to do that?"

"I have my ways...It didn't hurt telling him it was for you on that day where you called me crying."

She felt herself shrink a little, "Yeah...let's not talk about that."

For a while, they went through each other's phones and looked for pictures they liked. They shared each other's victories and then opened their King's Knight app. Noctis noticed them rapidly punching their fingers on the screens together and huffed, 'You two better not be playing without me!"

"Or me! No fair, they're getting a head start!" Gladio grumbled.

Around the light of the RV, the four played on their phones while Ignis stared to them with pride. While he wouldn't expose it, he was extremely excited for his early morning date with the newly born mechanic.

He could hardly sleep that night, next to Chrome and Prompto on one of the RV beds. The smell of her new abode intoxicated him. Even her snores seemed to be enchanting.

It had been a long time since Ignis had known simple pleasures beyond caring for the Prince. He could not help but think of the possibilities that now lie before him. Having the three other men had been a blessing, and fighting alongside them to aide Noctis was all Ignis ever could ask for. Chrome was a miracle, and beyond his spectrum of training. A happy thought...perhaps a life beyond fighting someday was possible.

Noctis had been gracious enough in giving him the permission to court the lady. The discussion had been held.

The prince was beyond himself when his mentor was asking to date Chrome. But to him, it was a great respect and honor. Noctis came first in all things, and so his word was law.

Knowing that he approved their being together was a joy beyond comprehension. He took off his glasses and stared to the roof.

He held the Beastmaster close in his grasp, even to the point of cradling Prompto...for his arm was locked around her tightly. He gazed to the blurry visions of Noctis, Gladio, Chrome, Prompto and felt pride swell within himself. He thanked every star in the sky for his blessings and finally shut his eyes, letting the scent of her home fill his lungs with each slowing breath.


	7. Mini-Chapter: Waltz

Noctis wasn't sure how he got wrapped into this. Chrome was bouncing with excitement as they stood on the miniature peninsula, surrounded by the serene tones of the wood's creek.

It had started with a simple conversation regarding Noctis' future wedding, and the paths their lives would take in the following years or months. The blonde had reluctantly admitted to not being able to dance, but only in front of the prince. Ashamed of being against societal norms and so uneducated in the matter, she had politely asked the future ruler to teach her how to dance at his own wedding.

How could he say no? She wanted to know because she had a crush on his mentor. He just knew that was why she requested it. Ignis seemed happy with her, even to the point of asking to "court" the scrawny bubbly girl.

But he couldn't deny that puppy-esque look, a familiar smile to the best friend of her twin brother. Her freckled cheeks were stretched tight with a wide smile, greeting the morning sun like an old friend. "Good morning your Majesty!" She bowed softly.

Noct grumbled a bit, rubbing his eyes, "Chrome…I've told you. Call me Noct."

"Uh…sorry." She blushed and scooted her foot up and down the stone of the runes. "Are you excited?"

"For what? Teaching you to dance? My apologies for not leaping for joy…I'm not a day person."

She crossed her arms and pouted, "You sure sleep a lot."

"Yeah well when you have the power of a giant crystal stuck in you, come back to me on that energy thing." He stretched a bit and felt about inside their tent, pulling out a speaker set. He quickly attached it to his phone and scrolled through the songs. While ambient, classical music filled the air he stepped over to the edge of the water and splashed his face down.

A crisp breeze was blowing through the leaves of the large trees surrounding them. The tattooed girl inhaled deeply, "Ah smells like summer's coming to a close."

"Just in time to get hitched." Noct dryly joked and Chrome scoffed. He offered her a hand, "You…alright to try this out?"

She gave a firm nod and he took her hand gently, but firmly. He pulled her in and positioned to a classical waltz position. "Now this is the most simply kind of dance honestly. It just involves following your partner back and forth, moving the feet as such." He practiced on his own while still grabbing her hands, "Your feet go there, and mine go here. Pretty easy right?"

"Yeah…" She told, focusing on her shoes. She listened the music and got a small beat started. She followed the flow, and stepped on the prince's toes. "Owch." Noct huffed.

She hung her head, "Sorry!"

They tried again and she stumbled. Over and over they tried while the music continued regardless of their pace. She focused deeply on Noctis, trying to read what he was thinking behind those mysterious dark eyes.

Chrome smirked, it was time to try and rouse him, "So are you excited to be getting married Noct?"

Noct's face twisted softly into a blush, glancing down slightly. "Of course I am. I love Luna. She's my best friend. It sucks that we ended up in this situation."

"What happened?"

"She basically sacrificed herself for my dad and me. She became a prisoner of the Empire so that we could escape and try to rebuild our armies and make plans for the future.

Sadly they don't seemed satiated."

"Damn Empire…" She sighed, "If something good came from it…" She touched her cheek slightly.

"Did it hurt?" Noctis asked softly.

"This?" She lifted her hand to reveal the symbol, the one worn by high ranking empire military persons. She paused for a moment, "If it did, I have blocked that memory far away. It comes and goes in chunks sometimes. Dave said it was a symptom of some kind, something soldiers get when they fight in battles or when people get hurt badly." She shrugged.

"Do you want it still?"

"Of course. Shows I am strong." She let go of his hand to flex and smile. "But the white's gonna have to go eventually."

"Did you make the feather patterns on it yourself?"

"I had a bit of help from a store keeper. It was my only shirt so while they made the stitching I had to sit in a room with just a bra on." She laughed. "At least they had good movies to watch."

Noct allowed himself to give a little bit of a smirk. Chrome seemed so sweet, despite all the wrongs that came to her. "I'm uh…glad you're part of us now."

"Me too. Finding you guys feels like a strange dream." She picked up the pace again, and almost perfectly swayed back and forth with him. "Almost too good to be true. It makes me wonder if I wasn't Prompto's sibling if you'd have cared as much."

"Of course. It's the king's duty to care for all of his citizens. No matter strong, no matter who you're related to."

He noticed her catching on to the dance moves and lifted his arm up, "Now try to spin." He moved her hand around and she followed his instruction. She spun in a small circle and giggled. "That's so fun!"

"Think you can handle a dance with the chef?" He cocked an eyebrow. She eagerly clenched her fist and nodded, "I think so." She relaxed slightly. They were silent for a moment, enjoying the music together. She slowly came closer and cleared her throat out, "Thank you Noctis."

"You're welcome."

She opened her arms up and gave him a requesting gaze. He sighed and relaxed, letting her wrap her arms around his waist. The two embraced tightly. "I'm glad you're my friend." Chrome told, barely a whisper.

"I am too." He told honestly. They parted ways and the prince cleared his throat, "Uh come on…we better get this stuff back to the others."

"How'd you even convince them to take the tent?"

"I…didn't."

She laughed and hustled, helping him fold the remaining chairs away.


	8. Driving Into the Unknown

Chrome woke again from dreamless slumber, even earlier than Ignis. The sun's rays were hardly reaching the edge of the horizon. With a bit of confusion, she stumbled from the grasp of Prompto and gently removed Ignis' hand from her stomach.

She gave them each a kiss on the forehead, only to watch as Gladio pried an eye open. He gave a gentle gaze to her and she sighed, finally turning her exasperation into a smirk, "Really?"

"Really." He softly remarked back. She planted a kiss on his forehead and ruffled his hair in sweet revenge. He grinned and shuffled back into his pillow.

Chrome stepped over Noctis, who had somehow managed to roll off the bed but was still in a state of pure uninterrupted sleep. She gently opened the door, careful not to disturb the four. The crisp air of morning instantly opened her sleepy eyes. Cindy was already busy at work, the sounds of her fiddling with jacks already echoing into the air.

After having her build the Garuda bike, Cindy decided Chrome should at least get a day's break. The beastmaster was gracious enough that she agreed to do hunts for free for a few days to compensate for training under the mechanic for a short time.

She had been on a personal hunt lately, for all sorts of scaly animals. She sniffed about the rocks, seemingly having no luck today. The desert was still cool with the darkness of night. Even the insects were belated on their trilling and screeching.

She disappointingly started to head back, but just as she had given up hope, her senses tingled. She dipped down and noticed a tortoise, slowly making its way towards the bug. She scooped it up and it hid it its shell.

After a few of her beast-calming tongue clicks it eventually made its way out of its confining armor and gazed up to her. She wiggled her fingers at it, wooing it softly.

She marveled at the reptile before her. She was so fond of it, she cuddled it close to her tattooed cheek and kissed its small head. "You okay to come back with me little guy?" She questioned the animal, only for it to continue to gaze at her. "I'll feed you lots of good stuff. Fruit…greens…bugs!" She excitedly cradled it between her palms. It didn't appear too old, perhaps it was a recent hatchling. Her heart was aflutter, trying to think of a good name for the slow creature.

She gazed to its underside and grumbled, "I guess you're a boy too…hmm."

She started to chuckle at the names she was coming up with in her head, closing her eyes in thought for a moment. While she had her footing, she wasn't watching where she was going.

She huffed as she hit a body. She gazed up and noticed it was Ignis. She almost instantly hid the tortoise behind her back, her errant actions almost obvious to the mentor. "Ignis! I was just…"

"What have you got there Chrome?"

She shamefully exposed the creature in question and Ignis leaned down, inspecting it. "A common box tortoise. What is the purpose of you having it?"

"I…" She sweat a bit, the sun finally hitting her skin, "I wanted to keep it…"

"Truly? You're a turtle burglar!" He chuckled a bit.

She blushed, "Yeah…I really like reptiles…always have. Prompto's all about fluffy stuff but I can't get enough of these guys. And tortoises are my favorite. And I guess thieving is still in my blood. But look at it!" She held its arms up and pretended to make it dance.

He admired her strange but intense passion for the animal in her grasp. "Knowing you, it will be treated better than a prince."

"A royal tortoise…who would think the day would come?" She bowed and held the creature above her head. The two beamed at one another, and she giggled at her action after rubbing her nose with the back of her fingerless glove.

"What do you intend to name it?"

Her eyes glinted mischievously, "You really wanna know?" She flicked her head around and then leaned in and whispered, "Scruffy."

Ignis beamed, "Quite an unusual name."

"I think it's great! I'm gonna go make sure I have something to keep him in."

Chrome quickly assembled a small pen outside, four planks of regular wood set up in a rectangle for a spacious area. She stacked a few rocks for it to have its own hole to hide in, and set about a variety of fruits and veggies. She gently set it in and Scruffy gladly partook in the food provided. "There!"

"Lovely!" Ignis clapped. They watched the reptile for a moment.

"Hey Iggy." Chrome motioned towards him.

He stepped closer. "Yes Chrome?"

"Can you take off your gloves when we get to the cape today?"

He stared to his hands and sighed reluctantly, "I guess I can take that request. I'm not too fond of my hands…I have a lot of scars from my days starting out as a junior chef. I was not always as proficient with the knife as I am now."

The task at hand was apparent to both of them now. The freckles of her nose scrunched with the skin, gazing to the beaten blue car they were to practice with, sitting on the edge of the road. "Sure isn't the Regalia…but it's probably for the best."

She dashed over to it, and Ignis hurriedly opened the door for her. She married an expression of grave disparagement, "Iggy…I can get the door…"

"Sorry my dear." His eyes reflected apology, "It's just a terribly bad habit of mine. I am so used to catering to Noctis and assisting him that I tend to follow that line of thinking."

"It's alright." She grabbed the wheel and scooted herself in, wiggling until she felt as if her body was in a comfortable spot. The roads were blessedly empty. A few dualicorns crossed the road in a massive heard, braying loudly. Her hands grasped the controls with a clutch of death, her nerves were starting to raw. Ignis pat her wrist and pointed towards the controls for the mirrors, "Make sure you can see behind you. You must pay attention to all sides of your vehicle while it is in motion."

She fiddled with the controls, slightly familiar with the inner anatomy due to her days working alongside Cindy lately. She stared down the dashboard, making sure every inch of her surroundings was covered.

"Good then. Now press onto the brakes."

She did as he instructed and pressed firmly on the pad. It clicked into place. "Now place the keys into the ignition and turn gently."

She fit the keys into the slot and switched the car on. It jolted and sputtered, but the engine began to turn.

"Put the gear into drive…keep on the brakes." He pointed at the stick in the center console and she gulped. Nervously she placed the car into drive. "Now carefully let go of the brakes."

She slowly did and the car nearly rammed forward, but after a few brief moments it was inching along. "We will go at this pace until we are more familiar with how to center the car. Place your hands at the wheel like so." He adjusted her hands and nodded, and she nodded back. She moved the car gently to the correct side of the road. "That's good. Why don't we try to speed up?"

She gently, gently placed her foot onto the gas and the car moved faster. Her heart was racing. Sweat covered the inside of her fingerless gloves. She felt her partner's hand on her thigh, briefly glancing over. "It's okay. If you don't feel comfortable I can take the wheel."

A breath escaped her finally, one she wasn't sure was ever going to be dispelled, "I think…I'm okay. Where do I go to get the Cape Caem?"

"I'll direct you…be gentle on the turns though."

It took longer than usual but by the late morning, they had arrived. Ignis stepped out, feeling a bit shaken by her driving. "I have to admit, that was a tad bit better than the prince's first time taking the Regalia out. You certainly did not nearly give me as much panic."

"Really?" Her chest swelled with pride. "Good. You uh…can drive us back. That's really exhausting."

"Imagine doing it all the time." He gently scowled. She reached up and moved his lips into a smile. He gave a small breath and led her towards the edge of the cape. The doors were shut loudly, leaving the rusty blue car out in the heat of the summer air.

They passed a few salespeople, who gave them welcoming waves. The slope of stones before them carried an air of importance. The aroma of the sea filled the air, reeking of sunshine, salt and seaweed. Waves crashed onto the rocks, providing a frequent calming noise.

Seagulls floated like balloons, carried on chilly winds, offering a few calls to the travelers below. A lighthouse pierce the edge of the cliff, towering into the clouds. The grass here seemed softer, even a bit greener. Everything elicited a feeling of tranquility.

"Now…why in the world did you want me here?" Ignis questioned, his boots clacking on the pavement of the stairs. They passed silently by an empty house, lonely at the path's end.

"Well I mean…" The wind started to pick up as they sauntered to the lighthouse. She rested her arms on the bars of the barrier, staring out to the wide ocean. She followed the shoreline, noticing a crane perusing the edge of the waters. It remained still and she returned her gaze to the horizon.

She eyed Altissia in the distance, groaning with anxiety. "I was going to wear your dress when I got back but I bumped into you before I even got the chance. Lizard hunting in loose flowy clothes does not make a happy Chrome."

"It's quite alright. You look fine as it is." He reached for the edge of his glove and took off the left one first, then carefully folded it among the right. He lined his pocket with the accessories and offered his hand. Chrome hardly noticed the scars that he was so conscious about. She took it, and felt her skin raise with goosebumps, her lungs filling with a foreign feeling she had thought once escaped her, "You're so warm…"

"Blame the magic of the flame. It's been a gift of mine for a long time."

Her eyes widened, "You should teach me."

"You're so eager to learn. It makes for a happy mentor."

"Is that why you like me so much?" She gave him a flirty expression.

He held his chin with his free hand, "That and a few other reasons I suppose. A pretty face is a welcome sight and your personality overflows with a bubbly, charming nature. You remind me of a refreshing champagne on the eve of a new year. Bursting with life and vigor!"

"Well I just like your cooking." She teased until he bumped her with his hip. "No…I admire your patience. You're such an amazing leader."

"Me? A leader? I never quite envisioned myself as such." He admitted, "I am just doing my duty."

"And so loyal…" She blushed heavily, biting her lip. Her stomach swelled up with nervous jitters.

He notice her shift in tone, and curiously questioned, "Whatever is the matter?"

"I don't know…we've only known each other a month." She timidly held her fingers together and swayed her body gently. "But I feel like I have known you for so much longer. I really wish I could have met you all when I was younger."

"The feeling is mutual on those grounds." He promised.

With his hands at her disposal, she brought one to her waist and held the other firmly. She brought her free grasp to his shoulder and stared to sway. He gave a breathy laugh, "Are you trying to dance with me? Such a sudden request…" He obeyed it however and followed her lead. The shadows of their waltz cast across the sea below, reflecting a special engagement. She never unlocked her gaze from his, determination filling every movement provided.

She could feel him staring down every freckle on her nose and cheeks, noticing the weight of her earrings starting to become heavy. Her breath was starting to hold in her chest more and more, feeling her heartbeat shake every part of her being, thumping beyond control. She examined every feature of his charming face, trying to figure out the right time to say what she intended. Not a hair was out of place on his head, and not a thread was unraveled in his uniform.

Ignis was usually so somber but his small grin that graced his lips was worth the extra effort.

"You look as if you could explode at any moment…" He sounded concerned, "You should relax a bit more."

"I'll try." Her shoulders tensed less. She gulped down her overflowing drool and paused her movements. He hummed, "Chrome?"

She let his hands go and the world felt like it was moving slow around her. She grabbed his waist and lifted him up, yelling with frustration. "Argh! This shouldn't be this hard! Ignis!" She sat him down, his eyes wide with confusion. She grabbed his shoulders desperately, "I love you okay?"

He froze in place, and for once she noticed his form was ever so slightly kinked. He gulped and shakily intertwined their fingers "Chrome…I…I love you too."

"Good!" She planted a passionate kiss on his lips, bending him back into her grasp slightly. He let himself be swept away and she cradled him within her arms. She pressed her forehead to his and let out a refreshing expiration finally. She stood him back up and helped his straighten his outfit.

"I'm just…worried…I'm not sure what could happen to you or any of you guys while you're out there." She admitted, "So I'm trying to get my big statements in first. I'm just tired of flitting about with the small shit."

"Your persistence is admirable." He complimented, but his tone once again returned to his serious aura, "But I promised you we would all be okay."

"It's not you I don't trust…" She felt her tattoo on her cheek, "It's the Empire. You never know what kind of slimy tricks they have up their sleeve." For a moment she lingered on the thought, but shook it from her system. She smacked both sides of her face simultaneously and turned sharply towards the car. "Well alright. Time for Prompto. I did promise that I would play King's Knight with him today."

"Chrome…when we went to Lestallum do you recall the restaurant we visited for lunch?"

It had been right after chasing Noctis down. The five of them had sat down to eat a brief lunch, making plans for the camp site that night. She thought, pressing a few fingers to her temple. She snapped, "I do!"

"Well I've found out a way to re-create the pasta you enjoyed so much."

Chrome felt her eyes become starry. "The pasta carbonara? You're serious?" She shifted into a serious position, pointing to him. He nodded, "Indeed I am…as serious as a heart attack. Which if you consume enough of this you might get."

She threw her hands to her sides and balled them into fists, "I don't care! I'll drown in carbohydrates! I'll be tubby! Give me those noodles…" She squinted, "Or else."

He sighed and shook his head gently, "You're quite lucky you're so adorable. Otherwise that might seem like even a tad bit of a threat."

The sky was peppered with clouds, and the comforting odor of wet pavement and damp earth started to waft from the east. Ignis was grateful he was allowed to drive, for a sudden rainstorm drenched the streets. Chrome was surprisingly silent, perking up as she spotted the Alstor Slough passing by. She pointed down to the Catoblepas near the piers, "That one."

"What are you alluding to?"

"My Catoblepas. His name is Renegade. He's a gentle soul that loves mushrooms. Did you see the pictures Noctis and Prompto took?"

"I did. Prompto must have some of that beastly blood in him. He does well with critters of all shapes and sizes."

"I hope I get to see their babies. I think his mate might be pregnant." Her green orbs were aglow with wonder. "Surprisingly, I've never had to use my charms on them. It's like a giant version of a dog…give it some food and love and it will remain loyal with much grace."

Ignis moved slowly, getting a good look at the large beasts. He took in every detail of the scene, etching it into the deep recesses of his memory. Life seemed so incredibly simple and yet so fascinating at that moment in time.

The car's doors opened once again, parked back at the garage. Chrome was able to open and shut it herself, her feet sauntering on the sidewalk towards her makeshift home of the RV. Cid was relaxing in his signature white lawn chair, chatting up the prince and showing off a few of his upgraded weapons. She could feel her stomach started to boil with hunger, hearing the mentor shuffle around in her kitchen wasn't helping. Passing by, she noticed Cindy beginning her late afternoon walk. Despite spending a day in the shop, she was just as pristine and lovely.

She ran up and the two embraced. The mechanic was eager to hear about her student's lesson, "How did it go?"

"Pretty good. The car did well. I think I feel a little bit better about driving myself. Although it might take me a while."

"That's okay. Anything that's worth doing takes a little time and practice. It's what makes life all the more enjoyable." She shifted her hips and lowered her gaze, "Paw-paw is still trying to convince you to work out his get-rich-quick scheme ain't he?"

"A bit. He hasn't bothered me too much about it." She felt her lips screwing into a frown, "You guys are heading out to the cape soon aren't you?"

"Yep. After tomorrow we're heading down to put that core in the boat and get her movin out. Hopefully you'll join us to see them out?"

"Of course!" She defended, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides then I can meet all these other crazy people I keep hearing about so much."

Cindy gave her friend a gentle, brief massage to her shoulders, "You'll love the gang Chrome. You fit right in this big weird family."

"I'm glad!" She returned. An aura of desperation started to enter the atmosphere. As if by instinct alone, Chrome turned her head to shoot a glance at her estranged twin.

Prompto froze in his tracks and scowled, kicking at the earth slightly. "Dammit Chrome I was so close to jumping you!"

"Spooky. The more time we spend together it feels like the more I know when you're creeping in on my conversations." She knit her eyebrows and he shrunk away defensively. "So…." He awkwardly fiddled with his fingers, "Your driving lessons went well?"

"Of course! Although I would prefer to like never do it again…you know?"

"I get it. I get distracted easily so it's not for me either. Although I always call shot gun. Just a bad habit." He made the shape of a gun with his hand and pretended to aim for Chrome. She stared at him blankly, "So what are we doing then?"

He whipped out his phone, "We can start the tournament. Ignis started making dinner so while we wait, we can see who's going to be reigning champion." He politely touched his camera about his neck, "But maybe we should take a picture together first? Before all this craziness goes down in Altissia? Gotta get plenty for the lovely bride to be."

"Sure." Cindy obliged, holding Chrome's neck in the crook of her elbow. Prompto carefully, and bashfully stood between them after setting his tripod up. The picture was snapped. He awed at how perfectly the light was hitting each of their faces, the colors of the orange and brown earth blending well with their triplet blonde streaks, freckles and outfits. "That's a really good one." Cindy complemented.

Prompto could hardly respond back, until his sister gave him a nudge. "Thanks Cindy. I think Chrome and I are gonna go hang out together…if that's okay?"

"Sure! If'n yer all related and all I understand more than anyone family comes first. You enjoy yourselves now!" She waved and made her way back to her home. Prompto could hardly break his gaze towards her. Chrome laughed. He felt his cheeks pink up, "What?"

"You're hilarious…I wish you could just tell her how you feel. You're like what 20 now? Just make a move!"

He looked to his feet, "Maybe…after the wedding is over. She can be my date!"

"Alright but if you don't make a move I will go for her."

He scoffed at her proposal, folding his arms over his chest, "Get real. You have got yourself so wrapped around Ignis it's not funny. Gross." He moved out of her peripheral vision.

"I have no words for you…" She yawned, stretching her arms to the sky. "You're totally jealous."

Just as the boys had gathered back together with Chrome tending to the pots, a noticeable change was beginning. The candles lining the sink window started to jiggle, shivering softly. The shaking became more and more gradual until a wave of earthly power flowed through the ground. Glass was thrown from shelves, cars' alarms began to blare and the citizens were thrown into a panic. People were yelling and doors were shut tightly. A massive wave of dust covered the horizon, its remnants starting to blow into the small town.

Chrome held onto the doorframe, shakily heading down the steps. "What the hell was that?" She coughed as dust smothered the breathable air. She noticed the four defensively standing, facing something in the distance.

She managed to head to them and looked. She felt every part of her body become numb, her blood icy. Her heart leaped into her throat.

A massive roar came from the beast. Her knees knocked together, hearing the cries of it. The massive mountain had come to life in the form of a shell. The face of an aged massive tortoise with bulging eyes and a gaping toothless jaw. It was barely moving, its arms were made of pure stone. Her whole life seemed to flash before her eyes, all her training and all her preparation could not have ever readied her to face this day.

"The Adamantoise…" She gawked, barely able to form words in her episode of shock, "By the Six…I thought it was just a myth."

"Myth or not the beast is suffering for some reason. We must attempt to subdue it." Ignis noted.

Chrome felt herself become small, the weight of her humanity and skill was starting to grow heavier with each breath she took. Her head throbbed, and her intestines clenched into tight knots.

"You're kidding me right?" Prompto explained, "How in the world are we gonna stop that thing?"

"We will manage." Noctis assured, "We always do."

He blew his whistle and five chocobos swiftly arrived. Chrome mounted her deep green one, still unsure how to properly elicit her emotions. Her dreams were right before her, but seeing the sheer massive size of the beast alone was enough to make her feel like retreating.

As if by instinct she followed her friends closely, trying to swallow her fears as they inched ever closer. The moon was at full wax, glowing upon their swift bodies riding into the horizon.


	9. A Changing World

The feet of the chocobos flew swiftly across the dusty earth, their squawks and cries being drowned by the painfully loud groan of the awakened Adamantoise.

Every moment they approached, Chrome could only watch in awe at the mountainous tortoises' movements. Her lips barely closed, always hanging about the top row of her teeth, clenching them tight with each roar it produced.

The Adamantoise must have been in pain. There was very little sense to why a monster sleeping for hundreds or thousands of years would suddenly reveal itself to the world…it was a foreboding sign of things to come. Her face matched those of her brothers in arms, grave concern for the upcoming fight.

Pressure was swelling inside Chrome's head almost as if something was cutting at her brain stem. She knew much of the result of the battle would rely on her skills as a Beastmaster. While she did not wish for the death of such an ancient and mysterious creature, it was entirely a possibility. She cursed herself slightly for not training Prompto in her ways, or the prince. She was so busying idolizing Cindy and Ignis that her focus was parted from what was important.

The sky sparkled with stars, hundreds of eyes staring at the intense scene about to unfold. Chrome swayed her large bird over to the prince. He noticed her and yelled, "What's up?"

"I think I am going to try to tame it."

"What?" Prompto yelled, protectively closing in on her, "You're joking right?"

"No!" She shook her head, "I at least need to try. There's a reason it's awake…but I'm not sure why. I'm gonna use the chocobo for leverage and then climb up to its head. If for some reason I start having problems with it, you do what you can to stop it. While I'm climbing, make sure you start looking for weak spots on it just in case I can't lull it back to the ground."

"Signal us with this." Gladio offered as he threw her a flare gun. She saluted with it in hand and concentrated on her riding.

"Don't go overboard with this." Ignis warned, "We would prefer to have you back on the ground in one piece."

"Will do." Her left eyelid shut and she rushed on ahead, spurring the bird to its limit. The chocobo was nervous but she did well to keep it on the path she intended. Carefully, she maneuvered her footing underneath her between the prongs of the saddle. With much mental preparation, she stood tall while balancing. The beast was within reach, and she held her breath, leaping towards it.

The bird instantly retreated, leaving its owner clinging to the breast of a mountain. Chrome shakily looked down and slapped her cheek lightly to own a sense of confidence. She motioned her body up and down, preparing to climb the rocky surface. She found a slit to stuff her foot into a few feet above and scrambled. She did the same for the next step. Each ledge was a challenge to overcome, and some were much steeper than she initially intended. Hand grip, foot move, hand grip, foot move. Her strength was starting to give way. Sweat drenched each inch of her skin, her white tank top sticking to every dip of her body. She was grateful that her baggy green pants were not doing the same. She faced the ground and gripped onto the monster's body from behind as she started to become exhausted in motion after motion. The head was still distant…it felt like all her work had been for very little payoff still. She chuckled to herself, cursing the prince for his brilliant skill at magic and envious of his instant teleportation.

She grasped for the elixir in her pocket and broke the capsule in her fist hard, feeling the energy surge within her veins. Her heart started to rapidly beat. She let a breath out from her nostrils and closed her eyes. She thought about the four below her and their wisdom, she thought of Cindy and Cid's kindness, she grew excited at the thought of meeting the other Crownsguard and getting her new clothes. The sun was beginning to paint the horizon. Her determination returned and allowed her to turn back around and start climbing once more.

The shoulder was coming into view. The slope of rocky shell led from where its neck met its body. Chrome examined the potential opening. She was becoming desperate. Her hands moved quicker to find more suitable ledges, her feet shuffled smoother and seemed to almost grip against the mountain harder. A beastly instinct was stirring within and she was releasing it in any means she could. Her knuckles were constantly white, blisters opening and bleeding. She ignored all pain, wiping her blood onto the white of her shirt. There were only a few leaps left. She used all her muscles to guide herself to jump the vertical surface, clawing and digging into whatever crevices she found. As the sun started to reach the center of the sky, she cried out and dangled from the edge of the beast's massive shell. Chrome could feel her eyes becoming heavy, slamming another elixir on the edge of her temples. Ferocity replaced exhaustion. With every ounce of will and strength left in her, she pulled her torso on the plateau of the shoulder and managed to roll her entire being onto it.

She gazed to the sky, unbelieving at the feat she had just managed. Giddy filled her. She leaped onto all fours, nearly running like the monsters she tamed towards the neck of the monster. She jumped onto the curve of scales and within moments she stood on the end of its horn, gazing onto the earth below.

Without hesitation, she dangled before its massive eye and placed the whistle into her dry lips. She blew a few trilling notes, recalling the song that most reptilian beasts succumbed to.

It seemed to catch its attention for only a moment before the monster started to roar and shake its head about. She clutched onto it tightly, returning to the horn. She huffed and tried the other eye, with much of the same results.

She felt a flush of frustration and embarrassment. She growled in her last attempt, going to its nostrils and repeating her charms. Her fingers pointed, her whistle screamed, her sweat dripped but to no avail. The creature slightly focused on her for a moment, and calmed its breathing.

Hope finally was starting to dawn. She pet its nose with vigor, knowing deep down it couldn't possibly perceive her touch. She didn't glance down at what she was pulling from her pocket, and nature had gotten the best of her. Her fingers kissed the flare gun, and then grabbed it hard. She hardly had time to notice herself pointing it in the air, and threw it like a rope. The trigger was set and the signal spurted onto the monster's horn. It yelled out with fear.

Noctis below, who had been tirelessly working to find the soft spots in armor, noticed the signal before anyone else. He grabbed at his chest and clenched his jaws together.

Chrome could almost feel her spirit leave her as a mass of clouds burst suddenly from the sky. They were dark with thunder and lightning. Emerging from the curtain of storm was a man of massive proportions. She recognized this from her teachings, even the Empire knew and educated her on the Six. Before her very eyes was the god Ramuh, an ancient being with not a hair on his head but a silvery beard that flowed gracefully from the end of his lips and covered his chest. Two small protrusions sat atop his skull. His robe was a deep turquoise with a gold wide-lip at the collar, rising above his ears. His eyes glinted, holding the very power of lightning within them.

He grasped at the massive spear that seemed to emerge from the forming tornadoes about him. She witness the bolt being tossed by the godly being, only to enter and pierce the hide of the monster.

Gravity clutched her body tightly, leaving the safety of the beast's form. She grabbed at anything as she began to fall, facing the clouds fading away into the atmosphere. She saw the jaws of the monster reaching towards her, closing her eyes. She felt an intense, sharp pain clamp down and lost all feeling to her left knee. She could only look in horror as she dangled from a leg that was barely holding together.

Tears rolled down her eyes as she saw blood start to pour from her pant leg. She could feel vomit forming in her throat. "Please…" She begged softly, trying anything to get the creature from letting go, "Please not like this…"

Adrenline would not allow her to pass out, even though with every second the jaws were closing in tighter. A look of desperation filled the Adamantoise's gaze. Every part of her felt remorse for it. It was trying to help despite its pain.

Something gave way. Her heart stopped, almost hearing a snap of bone. She couldn't even scream as her body fell away from the mouth of the beast. Every part of her was numb, she wasn't quite sure which was up and which was down. All she knew was that she was breathing, and the edges of her vision were becoming blurry.

When her senses came back, she heard muffled voices commanding one another in the distance. They became more and more clear. A burning sensation woke her fully. She instantly looked down at her left leg…or what was left of it. She wasn't sure what to do, staring at the burnt stump below her knee. She just laughed, biting her lip and looking to her twin brother who was fanning something flat at her. His eyes were full of tears, his face caked with blood and dirt.

Gladio noticed that she was awake. His lips were moving but the words took time to process. "Chrome! Drink this!"

She took the straw in question into her mouth, gingerly taking in the tasteless liquid offered.

"We have to move her to the car…"

She blinked, dazed at the corpse of the Adamantoise, its form sunken and returning to the earth from where it came. She saw the prince desperately looking for something.

"Her leg…" Noctis was breathless, standing by the head of the fallen monster.

"Forget it!" Ignis barked, "We have to get her somewhere where she can be medically treated."

"Cid…he has stuff…" Noctis recalled, "My dad always went to him when something like this happened."

"Chrome!" Ignis shouted and she focused on him, although it was difficult when there were two of him next to one another. She blinked in response. "What is your blood type?"

"A-positive why…?" She really knew the reason why, she wasn't sure how long she was out. The throbbing pain was returning. She attempted to fold her left foot under herself in order to stand up but nearly panicked that it wasn't there. Her eyes shot open and she yelled out with panic, despite not feeling much pain. "It's gone!" She screamed, grabbing at his coat with a claw-shaped grasp.

"Calm down…" Gladio mumbled, trying to carefully pluck her up. Her chest rapidly fluttered, nostrils flaring. They placed her lying down in the back of the Regalia, driving rapidly down the road back to Hammerhead.

Within seconds they had arrived, the mechanics awaiting with supplies prepared. Cindy had rushed out with a wheelchair, "We didn't have a stretcher…" She admitted as she watched the survivalist pluck up her student and place her within the wheeled seat.

"What…" Chrome tried to place her focus elsewhere but every moment she gripped her thigh with agony, "What are we going to do?"

Cid took her free arm and inspected it carefully, "Well first we gotta pump you full of fluid. I got the stuff here luckily from a donation a few weeks ago." He kneeled down and tightly bound the upper part of her arm with a rubbery string. After carefully washing the area with an alcohol soaked pad, a sharp needle stung into her thick vein. He pulled a bag of dark red blood from his pack and held it above her head. "We gotta lay you down for a bit."

They rushed her to Cindy's room. The whole place was covered with stuffed animals of various kinds. The walls were yellow, the carpet a plush white. The bed was covered with disposable sheets, and a strange hook-like device dangled from a nearby pole.

"Noctis…you healed her as much as you could right?"

"Yeah…" He gulped, standing still with fear.

"That's all we can really do for now. The wound's been cauterized to stop the bleeding…which was smart on your end. Magic can only go so far. We'll need some of those elixirs and other healy-bobbies at hand. So long as they've got the essence of your spells in em, they should be good to go even if yer gone." The old mechanic looked at his granddaughter's student with dismay, "What happened out there?"

"I pulled out the flare gun instead of my rope…something in me just told me to shoot." She held her forehead, pressing the skin of her palm into her eyes. She threw her arms out to the side and bit her lip, "And if not for that…we might have been able to keep it alive."

"Chrome…the beast had a massive wound on its underside. It was dying…" Ignis reassured. "It was trying to protect something."

"Protect…?" She questioned. Ignis only observed her with concern, the light of the moon reflecting against his glasses.

Prompto shakily brought out his camera. Even in the heat of panic and exhaustion, he had managed to snap a blurry photo. Chrome took the object and looked at the screen closely. She gasped, lifting her head to them, "It has eggs…"

"Yeah…" Gladio rubbed the back of his black mane, "I've offered to bring them here so you can take care of the one that is left."

"Thank you…"

Noctis gave a defeated expression. His fists were clenched tightly, lips stretched to a thin frown and eyes watery. His shoulders rose to his earlobes as he gulped and whimpered, "I feel like this is all my fault."

"No…I should have just let you guys taken care of it." Chrome admitted, rolling slightly to face towards him, "But I let my wild dreams get in the way. I'm just angry at myself…I feel like if anything I failed you guys."

Ignis finally spoke up, "We had faith in your ability. The circumstances were not in our favor."

She was silent, her emotions brewing between anger for her situation and shame for her state of being. But her green orbs scanned the scene, taking everything in. The smell of the plastic tubing that carried blood to her veins, the wan expressions of the four young men, her mechanical mentor and the elderly caregiver all watching her carefully.

Chrome weakly spoke, and against everything she refused to let her tone waver with the anxiety she carried, "I'm still seeing you off tomorrow, like it or not. You can't stop me."

"Well actually…" Cindy offered, "I was thinking. Paw-paw had a bunch of fancy crutches from when he got hurt. Never thought he was gonna walk again. Maybe we could suit em up and fit em fer ya after the boat sets off?"

"That would be alright by me." Cid nodded.

Gladio crossed his arms in thought, "And actually…before this whole debacle happened with the giant turtle I was going to ask you for a favor."

"You still can. I'll take it." Fire was set in her expression, burning him down with just a glance.

He furrowed his brow, "I want you to see that Iris continues her training. We might be gone for a while. And if that's the case I won't be around to make sure she stays on the right path. So for a while, could you be my sister's mentor?"

She was taken aback by the request, and parted her hair from her forehead. "Really? Seriously? Me of all people?" She gazed to her freshly removed stump of a leg and sniffed, "Well if she's willing to help me get back on my feet…foot?" She shrugged, "Sure. I just don't want to be flung around like a sack of potatoes anymore."

Cid cleared his throat, "Well boys…Cidny, Chrome…I think we all need a good rest. Yer gonna need a day to at least make sure yer stable little lady. We can leave in the evening and pop that IV outta ya. We'll have to stop by the city to git you in a real doc's office."

Chrome nodded with understanding. Gladio pat her shoulder, still scarring from their adventure with the behemoth. Prompto tightly hugged her, Ignis planted a small kiss on her forehead. Cindy gave her another embrace.

Only the prince remained, frozen in a state of shock. His eyes were still wide, gazing at her new form. She stared back. "Noctis…what's wrong?"

It took him some time to process the question, finally relaxing his shoulders. "I've been really badly hurt before…" He admitted. "Someone close to me was killed by a daemon and I lost a lot of blood. I had to stay in a wheelchair for a while. I just…had hoped it would never happen to someone I knew and cared about again."

"Noctis…" She pouted, "I'm still here. It hurts but it will get better in time."

"But…you might not be able to walk normally again."

She pressed her knuckles into her cheek and sighed, "It's the risk I took once I swore loyalty to you as a Crownsguard." She sat as straight as she could, squaring her shoulders to him, "I am proud to work alongside you and your comrades."

He scoffed, "Chrome would you relax? You keep doing that?"

"Sorry. Instinct I guess." She flopped back into the pillow and gazed to the ceiling, "And you know what? It's better than being with these jerks." She pointed to the tattoo of the empire's symbol on her cheek.

"Are you ever going to cover that?"

"No. Like I said when we first met, it's a mark of pride at this point. I got away." She flashed her toothy grin to him, holding out her hand. "It's good to be with you Noct."

He held her hand tight and shook it slightly, then sauntered to the lights. "Hope you sleep well."

"You too Noct."

She rolled over onto her side, trying to make sure she was positioned enough to sink inside the cushions. The smell of perfume and motor oil mixed in with laundry detergent, and made a strange concoction placing the beast tamer into a lulled slumber.

The sun was an unwelcome glare for once. The pain stabbing her missing foot was starting to burn. She fingered the top of a potion nearby, pressing the top firmly. It dissipated after breaking and covered her body with healing magic. To her surprise, the IV was gone for now.

She sighed with relief and struggled to sit up. She dangled each of her extremities over the side of the bed and stared down to her now one foot. She grumbled, staring down the wheelchair from across the bed.

Chrome reached far, grasping the frame of it within her index finger. She wheeled in close and locked the wheels tightly. With slight hesitation, she rose…attempting to act normal. It wasn't working the way she intended…everything felt unbalanced and unaligned.

She clawed desperately at the frame, managing to find the right angle to sit down into. She hissed as she sat on her stump, unveiling the mass wrapped endlessly with thick white bandage.

A knock startled her and she straightened herself out. The door squeaked open and Prompto's face smooshed between the door frame. He glanced inside, making sure she was dressed and then gently moved forward. "Hey…" He mumbled, sleep still grasping at his eyes. "You got up by yourself…that's awesome!"

She weakly smiled at him and noticed something within his grasp. His jacket was missing, exposing freckled shoulders. He handed them over and she unfolded it.

He moved around to her back and she pushed her arms through the sleeves. She shuffled herself around its form, letting it drape over her upper torso, as he held both of her shoulders. "Prompto…"

He moved back to face her, "We uh…never did manage to get the Crownsguard uniform for you made. So I thought I would offer part of mine. I have another so it's not a huge deal…" He leaned against the wall. "They're made different than usual clothing. They have the magic of the king himself embedded into them…I think?" He scratched his cheek in thought, gazing to his sister. "I just don't know what else to say or do. I'm sorry."

"About this?" She lifted her amputated stump and scoffed, "It's…gonna take a while. A long time. I'm upset but I know it will be okay. I'm alive at the very least, and I have friends that are close to me now. I can handle myself…you worry about protecting the prince…king…without him none of this would be happening."

"Yeah…" He told with an admiring tone. Chrome pointed her thumb at the frame of her chair, "Now would you at least help me get outside?"

"No problem!" Prompto grasped the handlebars and carefully guided her outside into the shortening daylight to start facing the dawn of a changing life…and of a changing world. She glanced at the other three men standing side by side, Cid and Cindy. She gave an exasperated sigh and nodded, "I'm ready when you are."


	10. Send Off

Chrome knew she should be more upset about losing the bottom half of her left leg. She appeared almost dazed as she traveled with the four in the Regalia, stomach boiling over with acid. The whole thing should have made her angry...

She continued to reflect back on the situation. Over and over the problem came to the flare gun. Foolishly pointing it to the face of the large tortoise in question, its eyes staring desperately asking for help. Her grasp was empty, hungry for the weight of the firearm.

She scanned Prompto, her clone...her sibling with many similarities beyond the color of their eyes and mannerisms. Chrome found herself fighting dark thoughts...the Empire must have bred certain instincts into them. Many of the Nif's soldiers were made to use guns. Perhaps in the heat of the fight, her sense was lost to an implanted genetic.

Her chest was on fire with humility...but it was subdued with the calm breaths that Dave had once taught her. She gazed at the book that Ignis had handed her, demonstrating the techniques of using fire magic and controlling its energy. She was attempting the circulation of the energy flowing within her, taking long drawn respirations.

From what he had explained earlier that day, the magic of fire was that of attempting to control chaos. You had to be collected but also have a fury within you enough to light a spark. His example looked so easily, but it had taken much training.

Being a visual learner, the diagrams were helpful but she knew it would take a long time. Even longer now that she had to use crutches until a proper prosthetic was fitted. The wheelchair was promptly cast aside the moment that the afternoon sun was dipping down towards the earth. She had clumsily, but successfully, managed to balance on her remaining leg and used the crutches to go to the car's door. Her underarms were sore, and the additional equipment took up most of the lap space in the back seat.

While caught up in her cycling thoughts, she barely noticed the car pulling up to the cape's parking spot. with heaviness weighing hard at the bottom of her heart, she barely managed to lift herself from the seat. She scooted over to the edge and firmly planted the crutches on the paved earth.

She had decided to change her pants permanently; the stains of blood were unable to come from her previous dark green pair. Now she wore a copy of her siblings...luckily, they were a very similar fit. She smirked, recalling her suggestion that he fitted the dress for Noctis and Ignis' plan in Lestallum. He had denied it quite loudly, which made her question for proof. Nobody could provide any. He finally admitted to it under her pressure, but to her ears only.

Her focus returned to the task at hand, watching the others slowly emerge from their doors. She heaved and balanced herself, loose pant leg tied into a tight knot against the fresh wound. Hobbling, she inched towards the pale blue house, cursing the steepness of the incline. Her vision barely caught the edge of the stairs going towards the lighthouse, feeling sweat starting to bead along her neck.

A younger girl, perhaps five or so years younger than she was, approached her from her good side. Her eyes were an unmistakable deep brown and her hair was as colored similarly to the bark of an oak. Her aura was gentle however, and she stood in an unthreatening stance. She wore a black jacket that loosely fit her torso, and a black and red patterned skirt, complete with platform boots. Her smile was soft and sweet. "Hey there! You doing okay there?"

"Yeah..." Chrome was taken aback slightly at her friendly tone. She cocked an eyebrow at her, "Fresh wound that's all."

"Yikes...sorry about that." She offered a hand, "I'm Iris Amicitia. Nice to meet you."

The blonde woman could hardly comprehend that this sweet, bubbly soda pop girl was anything close to being related to the brute hunk that was Gladiolus. She smirked and took her hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm Chrome."

"Gladio told me about you over the phone. Sounds like we're gonna be a team for a little bit!"

"No fair!" A smaller child stepped up, not much older than 6. His hair was cut short on his head, and he wore a very plain outfit. He crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. "I want to go with you guys."

"Talcott! You have to stay here...I'm sorry." Iris held his hand softly. He sighed, "It's okay miss Iris...I just wish there was more to my duty than being a future butler for the prince."

"It's not a butler..." She giggled gently. Iris led the boy towards the lighthouse, turning around and urging Chrome to come along.

Chrome looked to her, then looked back at Gladio, who was chatting with the prince. Ignis approached and noticed her confused expression. He chuckled, "I was a bit off-put by the thought of their genetics being similar as well. It's less apparent than that of you and Prompto."

"You can say that again..." She huffed. He held her back. "Are you proceeding well?"

"Yeah...everything's peachy Iggy." Chrome forced a smile and wobbled up a few steps. He covered her gripped hand with his and followed her pace, working their way up the stairs together.

They managed to stuff into the elevator, after a few bickering moments of Prompto and Gladio complaining about the wind and their hair. Once it had stopped, they had entered what appeared to be a hidden bunker. Canned goods and water bottles stood in crates, blankets and pictures hung from the walls. A make-shift table, couch and recliner sat by the pier. A large, sleek, black boat sat in the water. The rays of light made the reflection of the water's surface ripple on the cavern's roof.

Chrome could hardly believe all this. She barely paid attention as Cid gave encouraging words to the four boys. She stared at faces she didn't recognize in pictures, curious as to how many of the people in them were still around. She smiled and posed for a picture, her mind still busy.

Ignis approached, and she wanted to hide away from everyone and everything. She gazed up to him, eyes full of hopeless desire for him to remain by her side. She swallowed her selfish thoughts and held his hands while leaning her spine against the wall for support.

"We're...setting off my dear." He quietly spoke.

She nodded, giving a very small peck to his lips. She turned away as he approached and sighed, "You'll be back soon...so you can finish that one later. But don't do what I did. come back in one piece...with Luna...so that we can have this damn wedding and get it over with. Gotta rock that dress again at some point."

"I love you Chrome." He told firmly, his gaze intense.

She blushed and felt her neck shrink into her shoulders. "I'm not good at this...whole saying goodbye thing. I could never listen to stories where someone had to say farewell. They always make me so sad. I love you too...but just call me okay? Text me...let me know things are alright."

"I will. I promise." He let go of her and sharply turned to the boat. She noticed Prompto close by and grabbed at his shirt. He gulped as she firmly held him.

"Listen!" She snapped slightly, noticing her tone and then came closer. He nervously glanced at her and back to the boat, "What?" He questioned.

"Sorry...just...whatever you do make sure he stays safe."

"Chrome...I wouldn't do any less!" He gave her a reassuring grin. She sighed and melted slightly, returning the gesture. "I love you too brother."

"Yeah yeah cuddles and love. You girls are all the same...impossible." He looked over to Gladio.

Chrome noticed Iris nearly in tears as she was holding her brother tightly. Both women let their siblings go, and step onto the boat. Desperately, Talcott and Iris waved as Noctis and his brothers left from the dock.

It was quiet for a long time. She was approached and greeted by Cor the Immortal, although the name and title to her still sounded foreign. She was thanked by the man for her bravery for working with the Crownsguard, and wished luck for her upcoming training with Iris.

The girl in question seemed to appear from thin air, approaching Cindy's car. "Well I guess we'll stay around Lestallum for the time being. I'll have Cindy drop us off at the city's entrance and we can get started on stuff tomorrow."

"Alright…" Chrome felt herself a bit exhausted. She stiffly made her way to the elevator and Iris shuffled closer to her. The mechanism didn't even arrive to the top before the younger girl was eying the tattoo on her cheek, "So you were with the empire but you quit?"

"Kinda." She touched the mark subconsciously and smoothed the skin of her cheek over. "I was being held against my will to do things I didn't really like to do but I as much as I tried I couldn't find a way out."

"It sounds like you had to be extra courageous. That's while you'll be the perfect teacher!"

The platinum blonde sounded a whistling breath through her nostrils. "Yeah but I'm not really sure where to start. I don't even know how to teach…" Her efforts with giving lessons to Prompto had been a stroke of pure luck, not the fact that she was comfortable in knowing who he was after helping to burn her previous imprisonment down.

"Well Gladio was teaching me how to defend."

Chrome's cheeks flushed, "I'm not really proficient in that…"

Iris hummed and put her index finger to her plump lips. "Why don't we just go fight something together?" She helped adjust Chrome into her crutches more comfortably, and the remaining twin felt a twinge of relief. The elevator came to the peak, and the light of the day was already starting to fade. Chrome gazed to a clock on a nearby wall, and according to its face it stated it was barely past 5pm. "Weird…sun's going down so much earlier…"

After leaving the safety of the lighthouse, a chilly wind picked up. The icy breath threatening a garden full of sprouting carrots. "By the astral Shiva…" Chrome cursed as she longed for the days where she could hold her torso to retain warmth. Her brother's jacket was a blessing in disguise, a plush warm lining coating the inside.

Iris seemed unfazed, almost skipping to the car's open door. "Come on!" She encouraged, "Now that I've adjusted that it should be a bit easier for you to move around."

Gladio's sister wasn't wrong there. Chrome did feel like she was moving quicker as she hustled down the stairs. A sense of confidence was starting to form again, swelling in the hollow of her neck and helping her keep tired eyes opened.

She scooted into the seat near effortlessly, and sulked gently…knowing her next stop would be to the doctor in the city.

The visit wasn't difficult beyond the waiting. When she was slouched over, kicking her leg over the edge of the table, she eyed her phone. No messages quite yet…her heart sunk a bit.

The doctor was a young, dark skinned man with a bright smile. She briefly admitted her plight, leaving the details of her connection to the prince out of the story. The doctor wasn't terribly concerned, taking a quick sample of her blood. He looked at the wound and was impressed. "I would recommend getting a surgical cleaning…but if you're concerned about the cosmetics it might be wise to think about a skin graft." She gave him her phone number and a recommendation for antibiotics.

She stuck out her tongue after leaving, and Iris giggled. "I'm not a huge fan of doctors…" She admitted.

"It's okay. I'm sure nobody really likes to go."

Of course this came with years of being treated by scientists and getting weird things stuck in her bottom. She was curious if something in her was helping the wound heal faster than an average person…but she was grateful.

She did not sleep that night, even with the comforting temptation of the soft beds within the grand hotel. Instead she pondered to herself, wobbling down empty streets while listening to the late night music of artists trying to mark their place in the world. She gazed out onto the overlook, and focused on the scenery. The land was lush and green, fertile in the throes of summer's loving kiss. A nearby campfire with a few tired tourists burned with a distinct smell.

Everything made her miss the four boys so much more. But she distracted her busy thoughts by gazing at the tops of the thick trees below, watching carefully as each deep green leaf on each branch danced in the breath of the wind…which was considerably warmer here. Cars darted back and forth very rarely across the bridge that connected the gaps of land between the gorge. The overwhelming sound of the river within seemed to drown out even the loudest of music in the city.

The distinct glow of purple and blue came from the flowers lining the edge of the overlook, and they each had a native texture that only the light moon seemed to expose. And despite having the large power plant nearby, the stars and each constellation sparkled brilliantly against the dark purple backdrop of night sky. Seldom clouds filled the air, each one puffy with heavy bellies bringing a distinct threat of rain. She took herself from the crutches for a moment, if only to lean against the bars of the barrier and try to feel without restraint once more.

Iris approached carefully, seeing Chrome in a state of strange bliss. "Hey…" she muttered, quieting her footsteps, "Aren't you tired? What are you doing up here?"

The blonde woman contemplated trying to explain herself to her new friend, eventually giving into her nature. "Dave helped me a lot after I escaped the empire and some unsightly thieves who thought it was a good idea to teach me their craft. One of his words of advice was to always take in the details of what was around you…especially that of nature. We all come from it, and its within our blood to live among it. So it gives me a sense of calm in moments of stress…"

The younger girl only nodded in response, coming next to her and sitting along the rail. She dangled her legs over the side, looking out onto the world as well. The two remained until the first rays of light lazily kissed the horizon. Chrome sighed, feeling a sense of peace once more as the skies became a glowing shade of pink, turning each cumulus into cotton candy. The blue of day started to peer through. Iris stretched and yawned, "Well come on Chrome! Let's go see what kind of hunts are around. Hopefully Noctis and the boys didn't hog everything for themselves."

"Hopefully." Chrome returned to her temporary form of walking, following Iris' lead into the city. They came across a stall, who gave them a few options to pick from. "Dualcorns…hmm…" Iris contemplated as she peered through wanted posters, "Oh hey! Saberclaws! That sounds pretty easy."

"I guess its not much different than a vorefang…" Chrome noted, recalling her initial meeting with the prince. She was feeling out of breath with this girl…she had recalled how difficult it was to interact with others at times. Her brain was racked, trying to think of a way to keep a conversation going without brooding too much about her losses.

Chrome sparked an idea, "Hey how do you know the prince. Like I get Gladio's one of his teachers but…"

"Oh!" She beamed, turning around slightly as they moved from the pavement of the street to a nearby path towards the forest below. "Noctis helped to save me from getting too lost. I wanted to meet him really badly because I was jealous of my older brother. I followed a cat and ended up getting hurt and wet in the rain. Noctis took me back and took the blame…and ever since then we've been good friends." Her voice had a twinge of romantic flare to it.

Chrome snickered, "You know he's taken right? You've got better chances getting it in with his bestie."

Iris puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, quickly glancing away, "I don't have any clue what you're trying to say there Chrome. Noctis and I are just friends…" She sounded almost disappointed.

"Alright then." The blonde responded with snarky undertones.

"At least you're not moping…" Iris mumbled.

"Well girls are tough." She pretended to flex while balancing on her leg, which she was getting remarkably better at. The brown haired girl giggled. Chrome felt herself a tad bit more confident in her future lessons. "Sheesh if Prompto got hurt like this he would probably just give up."

"Prompto…are you guys related? You look a lot like him."

"You could say that."

"Oh!" She beamed, "Is he like your twin brother or something? Are you embarrassed by him that badly?"

"We are twins…" She finally broke down, and took a small break. "But no I am not embarrassed by him at all. In fact I am very proud of him…he's very caring. But he has a lot to learn."

"Argh!" Iris rubbed her hair quickly, while her new teacher looked astonished, "What's wrong?"

"I told myself I wouldn't get caught up in talking about the boys with you! I knew you seeing them off was really upsetting for you and I wanted to get to know you otherwise."

"Alright well…" Chrome advanced further, the pavement slowly transforming into dirt. The noise of the city was slowly dying away. "I'm Chrome. My birthday is October 25th…I'm 20 right now. I grew up in a rough home…we had been separated you see and the people taking care of me for lack of a better term raised me like a wild animal. I ended up running away and joining the wrong crowd. After that I found the guys and now here I am talking to you."

"Not to bring up a bad subject but the leg?"

"I was trained in the lost art of beast taming. My ultimate goal to my regimen was to tame the monsterous tortoise Adamantoise."

"I saw that thing come out of the ground…the dust nearly reached over here! Everyone was so flustered…"

"Needless to say I wasn't successful…although we did manage to get its eggs to a safe place. With any luck, they'll hatch and I can help continue the legacy of the legendary turtle. They are kind of my favorite thing ever." She showed off a weak smile.

Iris placed her hands together before her nose, "That's so amazing! All I've managed to do is kick a few goblins in the face. I'm the best at hand-to-hand combat but weapons seem to take me a while to use."

"Well I've got my knife and my whip. We should be just fine. It's just a few saberfangs. They're not that bad."

Traps littered the tall grass of the broken path, their gaping jaws lined with metal spiked teeth. A tense aura filled the air, as the beasts prowled about for their next meal. Chrome had Iris duck behind a tree as she scanned the situation. There were only three, and hopefully that was all within a close proximity. With a nervous shuffle, she approached.

The monsters noticed her right away, and proceeded to charge at her. She stood her ground and successfully produced her whip from her pocket, smacking the two closest right in the muzzle. They retreated for a moment while the third continued to stalk its way towards her. Iris yelped and came from behind the bark, rushing at it head-on. She slammed her fist into its jaw and it yipped, holding its paws to the sore area.

"Wow!" Chrome complimented, "Nice punch!"

"Thanks!" Iris bounced, spotting one coming from Chrome's bad side. She roared and kicked it squarely in the chest. Chrome meanwhile blew her whistle to a tune, and one of the saberfangs was instantly lulled. She used this moment to stab its spine and killed it swiftly. Iris meanwhile slammed her boot against the skull of the second one, quickly subduing it. The two stood side to side, ready to face the third. It gave them each a roar, and then backed off. It swiftly ran off and the two stared at each other with sweat beading down their foreheads.

Chrome lifted Iris up, only for them to tumble to the ground. They laughed together. "That was amazing!" she stated loudly, "Iris you…why did Gladio want me to even teach you? You're awesome!"

"Really?" Iris's cheeks flushed over with intense flattery.

"Yeah!" Chrome felt her chest flutter and propped herself back on her knees. "We should do this again."

"Well why don't we go celebrate and have a bite to eat."

"You know what I want? Pasta…and a lot of it." Chrome bit her lip after licking them, a small growl breaking their conversation coming from her own stomach. With a swift movement, Iris plucked Chrome up and helped reposition her into the crutches. "That sounds good teacher."

"Teacher?" She scoffed, "Hardly. You could teach me at this point."

"Okay yeah…Gladio was fibbing. Honestly I'm fine. But I get lonely…so I wanted a hunting partner." She placed her hands together behind her back, bowing her head slightly, "I hope you can forgive me."

"You're fine…" Chrome assured, "Really I was so anxious and scared that I wasn't going to teach you the right things. I'm still learning a lot of stuff!"

"I know…I saw your diagrams for fire magic in the hotel room. Are you sure you want to mess around with that stuff? It's kind of dangerous…you could get hurt."

"Yeah I'm sure. Anything that's worth doing is what makes life enjoyable…" She found herself smiling, quoting the words of her mechanical mentor back at Hammerhead. "Cindy taught me that one. I hope she's okay with me doing this for a while."

"I think she is…otherwise she'd never let me do this with you."

Chrome cocked her hip as they arrived back at the city. "You guys had this all planned out didn't you?"

"Maybe…" Iris teased, rushing forward to the restaurant where the prized pasta was to be found. "Hang on let's at least get our gil first!" Chrome reminded.

The two overindulged in a lunch full of pasta and bread, Chrome even taking a chance with a glass of full bodied red wine. The sleep at the hotel was a welcome one, the two disregarding personal space for body heat as they flopped back to back under the covers of a made bed.

For a few days it was like this…go kill whatever was available and easy enough and then rake the cash in for a big lunch. It helped the days of a silenced phone go by. Chrome warmed up to Iris, indulging in long night conversations of the past and the stories of Gladio's successes and failures. Hearing about growing up in the city of the king was so fascinating, it seemed like such a foreign way to live or a fairy tale. Chrome could hardly imagine a place where nobody was poor or struggled to survive. She hoped that their efforts to bring Noctis back to the throne would be completed soon.

Iris on the other hand loved to hear about how to approach all different kinds of monsters, intelligence on them and even how they ate and bred. Her compliments on the beastmaster's abilities often allowed for an overly in depth conversation by the blonde about the enemy at hand. Iris also enjoyed getting to let some of the beasts go after giving them a well-deserved pet.

On one particular afternoon, the two had taken on an additional assignment. It seemed simple enough, go for a giantoad and collect some of its fallen oil. However, Chrome received a very strange text while they battled from her brother: "Be careful. The ceremony is tomorrow for Luna. Hoping to be back after then. Watch yourself."

"Weird…" She remarked, gazing deep into the pixels of the screen, "Thought he would be a lot more confident than that."

"What's up?" Iris asked, fanning herself while glancing down at the body of the large frog they had bested together. The oil had been collected in their jars, slapped on their hips ready to go.

"Prompto's being weird. He gets these like premonitions about things I think and then he gets freaked out easily." She proudly shook the jar and held it up to the light. Her heart nearly stopped as she spotted a Magitek engine cross the sky above her. Her breath stilled. It was landing.

Things were moving too fast for her. They aimed towards the two. She managed to block a few shots with the steel of her crutches, and Iris went in for the first move. She slammed and felled one at an instant, but more crawled from the confines of the ship and started to surround her.

Chrome bit her tongue and rushed over, "Hey!" She screamed, "What do you want?"

The soldiers just gazed at her. She couldn't tell by staring if they were of her same blood, of if they were of a more robotic design. Regardless she unveiled her whip, but to no avail. She slapped at one, but it hardly took damage. They were so focused on controlling her student that they barely paid attention to the blonde.

More and more of them seemed to be coming from the fallen ship. Iris was running out of breath, and out of time. A panicked emotion filled every ounce of Chrome, and a deep-set anger.

A sensation of burning pain was starting to form in her injured leg, crawling up the skin of her back and into the hollow of her neck. She swallowed all fear, gazing down the battlefield. "Focus…" She reminded herself. Time seemed to move so slowly, watching as the Nifs were grabbing at her friend.

Iris was fighting as much as she could but her strength was starting to fade. One of the soldiers was lifting a communication device to its lips. The ship looked as if it was ready to launch with her new friend inside once she was subdued.

Chrome began to feel nothing but heat, swallowed by the intensity of a flame. She closed her eyes for a moment and bit down on her teeth hard, "Control it…" She prayed, feeling her hands clench and claw.

A breath forcefully left her nose and a guttural growl followed as sparks started to form around her face. The spark fell to her palm and let lose a roaring green fire, held back only by her grip. It attempted to eat away at her arm, but she focused and visualized within her mind the calming forces of nature.

The green flame licked at her wrists finally subdued. She stared to the magic she held within her hand, mesmerized she had accomplished such a feat. Perspiration flowed down her neck and back, a singed smell in the air from the fire licking at the black jacket her brother had loaned her. She locked her gaze onto the ship and released the ball of magic from her grasp. Within seconds the flame reached the core and set the whole thing ablaze.

The soldiers panicked and Chrome quickly snatched Iris, flinging her onto her back. "Hold on…" She placed the knife between her teeth and stared down her enemies.

Another ship was starting to fly closer. Chrome challenged an onlooker. This one was different…a silvery-haired woman with facial features hidden behind the helmet of a dragon beast. Her top was a black leathery sleeveless one that exposed the top of her clevage, complete with a white cape and draping pant leg symbolizing a loyalty with the Nifs. She wore black skin-tight leather pants that were lined with red, and large clunky beige boots, spikes boasting from the ankle up her leg. She launched herself from the ship, landing perfectly on the pole of her spear. She lowered her stance at once and waved both hands in front of her face.

"Woah woah woah!" Her voice was strangely uncaring. "Come on now! You guys all need to relax."

Chrome spat out her knife and huffed, "Your friends here just tried to take my student away!"

The woman of the Empire gazed Chrome down, eying her crutches and leg. "You're a tough cookie aren't you? Well I don't have any connection to these guys anymore. Promise. My name's Aranea…are you Chrome?"

"Yeah…" She cautiously confirmed, "Why do you ask? And how did you know I would be here?"

"A man by the name of Ignis Scientia asked me to help you while he was busy trying to get the oracle back from Altissia. My name is Aranea Highwind…and I have a way to fix your leg."

Iris huffed as she came back around, gazing at the woman before them. She removed her helmet, gazing at the both with blazing hazel eyes and plump mischievous lips. Chrome could feel herself giving into the temptation of this woman's offer. Her thoughts harkened back to her fateful meeting with the four men, with Cindy, with Iris. She gave a tiny grunt and walked forward, leaning over. Iris jumped off her back and stood a few paces away.

"If Ignis and the guys brought you here, they must trust you. So I will do the same."

Aranea hummed and grabbed Chrome's jaw gently, lifting her face to stare deeply at the mark the Empire left her long ago. Chrome flinched but relaxed soon, noting that she wasn't attempting to threaten them. The feel of her gloves was chilly but smooth. "The Nif's left you a pretty gift huh? You're like me then…"

"How so?" Chrome mumbled, breaking from her grasp after pushing away.

"I was a mercenary hired by them and I found out all the shady shit they were doing under my nose so I decided it wasn't for me. I don't let them know that but it lets me have all their nice little toys now…" She waved her hand over her ship and the soldiers within it. "They're loyal to me so you can relax."

She hurriedly shuffled the two into the ship. The inside was lined with strange technology, beeping and buzzing, lights flashing. The main hub sported two rows of open seats, peppered with previously loyal Nifs.

Chrome grumbled as she sat next to a solider, staring into the slots of its face, wondering what lie beyond the heavy metal mask. Iris was scared, holding her knees to her chest. "What I'll have to do is drop the girl off. In the meantime you need to take this." Aranea flaunted a long needle with a strange substance within it. Chrome unwillingly took it from the dragoon woman.

She sauntered to the front of her vessel and slammed her foot onto the controls, heaving the machine up and into the air. She saluted the pilot as Chrome shivered, touching the syringe.

"What is this going to do for me?"

"It's going to knock you out while we get you fitted for some mechanics. See…here's the thing. I don't support the Empire for their experiments and morals…but if the technology is used in the correct way to help others I am all for it." She opened the hatch above the seat where the two were placed and unveiled a shiny, robotic leg.

Chrome could feel her stomach become icy. She noted the pattern upon the metal shin. "It's a magitek sodlier's leg…"

"Kind of…it's a replacement for hurt soldiers…" Aranea explained. She sat down and exposed a detailed procedural manual within her pocket. "I've done them hundreds of times before. Some of these men are of our same flesh and blood. You'll be no issue I promise."

"She's right…" A voice came from the solider across their seats. "She helped me get a new leg and arm…and they both function fairly decently. I've never had a problem with it. On top of being an excellent mercenary, she's a wonderful repair woman."

Chrome blinked rapidly, trying to keep herself composed. She stared to Iris, who was only protectively embracing herself. She bit her lip, "I feel like I really don't have much choice." She stared to her phone screen, texting a message to Ignis.

There was no response as quickly as there usually was. Chrome felt her head become heavy, tilting it into the width of her shoulder. She stared at the roof, then back down to the leg and cursed.

"Fine. You can try what you need to. Just make sure Iris stays safe."

"But Chrome…" Iris begged.

Chrome shot her a comforting look, "It's alright. You've got my number. I'll be alright. I always manage."

Iris hugged her close. "Don't die please! You're an amazing person."

"You are too. But overall, your safety comes first. I might die if Gladio finds out I let you get kidnapped by the Nifs."

Iris tried to laugh between sniffles. Her teacher held her hands and gazed into her brown eyes, "I promise that I will call you as soon as I figure out what's going on. Something isn't right. They would have been back by now."

"Okay. I'll try to let everyone know what's going on."

Aranea's face was still, although a feeling of guilt was washing over her. She sighed as the ship landed close to the walls of the city's barrier. Iris reluctantly moved herself from the seat to the ramp of the exit. She waved with an anxious look, trying to smile.

Chrome waved back and craned her neck to keep an eye on the girl while the hatch sealed itself once more, and the ship levitated back into the skies.

"Alright." Aranea pouted, "What's it gonna be?"

"I already told you I'd do it." She flopped onto the wide seat and spread her limbs apart, "Fix me if you're going to do it."

"Enough with the attitude…I'm just trying to help." Her tone was softer now.

Chrome sighed, holding her temples and scrunching her hair. She shut her eyes tightly, gripping the needle. She rapidly pierced her skin and injected the substance within her. "This better work…" She pointed threateningly at Aranea, trying to ease her breathing.

The world started to fuzz and turn black at the corners of her eyes. Aranea hovered over her, "Don't worry. I'll get you back to everyone safe. I made a promise. I don't go back on those."

Chrome wasn't so reassured, but let grasp on reality escape her until there was nothing but black nothingness and a strange, dreamless slumber.


	11. The Guide of Light

Groggily, Chrome pried her eyes open against the stickiness of dried tears. Her phone was buzzing with the signature buzz and ring tone she had gotten so used to. She heaved her lower half over the side of what she assumed was a bed. A familiar weight was placed on her left side once more…so much so she had assumed her previous injuries had been a dream.

With a barely wakened voice, she managed to croak into the call, "Hello?"

"Chrome!" It was Noctis. It sounded like he was breathing hard. Her ears perked up and her chest started to quiver with his panic tone. "Where are you?"

"Uh…" She gazed out to the horizon. Her stomach dropped and her veins filled with an icy sensation, seeing a sea of blue flowers about the oceans of green grass. She noticed she was on the base of a mountainous area, filled to the brim with the beauty of nature, the roots of the many flora intertwined among the thick stones. Upon seeing the vast canyon, she noticed multiple island like landmasses supported by thick rocky pillars.

Atop the center island stood a vast, proud castle left in ruin, tops still smoldering with the remains of fire and brimstone. She recognized this place from pamphlets, although the luster of the city had been swept away in some sort of cataclysmic event. "Tenebrae…I think that Aranea lady brought me here…" She was starting to recall the details. "Why did Iris call you? I'm fine."

"It's not that…" The prince huffed, "Prompto's gone."

She stood up, the shock alone not allowing her to focus on the strange weight of a new mechanical leg in place of her lost one. "What? What happened?"

"I thought he was someone else…we went through this strange magical area…and this guy Ardyn tricked me into throwing him off our train."

She was silent, pausing the call to text her brother. He heard her rapidly breathing, "No…no…" She muttered, "I just met him. He can't just go like that…"

"No…the bastard's got him somewhere I'm just not sure where. We're coming to Tenebrae to regroup and get our heads together…"

Gladio hastily plucked the phone from Noctis and growled, "What happened with Iris?"

"Aranea found us like Ignis asked her to and I made sure she went back to the city. Didn't she tell you?"

"Look about Iggy…he…" His voice faded as a throat was cleared.

"Gladio…" Ignis' voice melted over the speaker. "I will show her. It's not appropriate to discuss such a thing over the phone."

"Ignis…" Chrome gulped, "What's wrong?"

"I've been injured badly…" He admitted. She bit her lip, holding her nose between a forefinger and thumb. "When our train arrives you can see for yourself. I do not mean to leave you with the worry, but I assure you I am fine."

"Alright." She could tell by his pitch alone that he wasn't completely telling the truth, there was an uncertainty in his words.

"Please don't fret. We will be arriving shortly."

Chrome hung the phone up, and finally spotted her new foot. She hardly had noticed the change, it felt as if her old extremity had returned save for the large mark of the empire and metal encasing. A slight twinge of pain remained at the base of her stump, but it bent and responded well.

Aranea was standing against the ship itself, gazing to the train station nearby. The world outside was dark, the sky showing no sign of sunlight. She looked to her phone, noting it to be morning. She stumbled over to the mercenary, liberated of the crutches although her body felt heavy and unbalanced. The previous member of the Nifs shot her a cold, unblinking stare before warming it into a smile. "Hey sleeping beauty."

"How long was I out?" Chrome asked while she rubbed her hair down…it felt like it was growing longer in the back.

"About two days…which is awesome because it gave your body time to recover and for my doctors to check you over. You hungry?" She tossed her a shiny red apple, Chrome caught it and chomped down with gusto. She paused her eating and gazed up to her, "Thank you…"

"No sweat kid. I owed your friends a favor for helping save my ass at that tomb site." The mercenary shrugged and gave Chrome a playful shove. The blonde responded only by distantly glancing to her half-eaten fruit and giving a audible swallow. "You look so worried, what's the deal?"

"The prince just called me." Her face marred into a scowl, "My brother's gone missing…he fell off the train that they're on because of a bad accident…and they don't know where he is. And my close friend Ignis…he might be really badly hurt."

Aranea's grin soon turned into a concerned scowl, her jaws and ears relaxed under a wash of guilt. She pat her back softly and leaned up to the ship once more. "Come on kid, they'll be here soon. Why don't you get a hold of who you need to in the meantime?"

Chrome felt herself drawing away from the mercenary. Her thoughts were racing. She shuffled over to the edge of a ravine, watching as chunks of the castle were falling into the abyss of darkness below it. The state of the entire world was in panic, people were flooding the only light sources available in the train station with overflowing mournful loss. Grim faces were to be seen at every stretch of safety. With unsteady hands, she dialed Cindy's number and placed her ear to the phone.

"Please…please…" She begged, bearing herself down, preparing for terrible news. Nothing seemed to be going right.

"Hello?" Cindy's voice chimed over. Chrome jumped up and punched the air gently with victory. Something was at least going right. "Cindy…oh by the Astrals I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Chrome…what's going on? Where are ya? I haven't heard from you or the guys in a long while!"

"Cindy…I'm not really sure. And I'm so sorry. All I know is somehow I ended up in Tenebrae…and someone working alongside the prince helped me get a new leg."

Chrome found herself pacing in the shadows, the mechanic trying to take in her message. "Alright well…you just be safe. You can come back here any time."

"I will as soon as I can figure out what in the hell is going on with Noctis and his little posse." Chrome promised and promptly disconnected the call. She flopped down and stared at the flowers around her. Shrouded in a cloud of disorientation, she could only shut her green orbs tightly and inhale the scent of them. It was light and summery, reminding her of long days spent next to lakes with other hunters. She cursed, recalling her promise. She covered her forehead with her hands and groaned, "I never took Noctis fishing…"

She tried to see if Prompto had returned her message, but to no avail. Nothing was in her phone, just a background of him and his friends posing together at the chocobo ranch. She stared deeply at his smiling face, touching the picture with a distressed hum. "Where are you?" She contemplated.

Her psyche felt broken, so much was happening at once and here she was staring at the dark sky trying to pick up the pieces.

For what felt like an eternity, she lay there with an empty feeling overcoming her. Everything felt…hopeless almost. Lost in her distant gaze, she barely could register the sound of heavy wheels moving slowly on the tracks.

The train pulled up, hissing under the pressure of steam flowing throughout it. She rushed to the seating area, rustled among the common folk who all solemnly watched their king step onto the platform. They parted for him and his body guard, Chrome approaching them. They did not speak, only exchanging glances before looking back to the train. She embraced Gladio tightly then rushed over to Noctis, doing the same for him. He clutched her close and breathed hard, letting go before she was ready to.

Noctis held his skull with his right hand and bit his lip before painfully spurting, "Luna's gone…"

"The oracle…is…" Chrome could barely comprehend what he was saying. Gladio only confirmed this with a nod.

Ignis stepped off the train slowly, grabbing for dear life at the end of a long cane. Feeling his approach, Chrome's eyes instantly shot to his…the deep wound that covered his vision and the dark glasses that tried to conceal his injury. He approached her slowly and revealed his uncovered hand. He grasped at her shoulders and tilted her chin up. She wanted so badly to look away, grimacing at the man before her, and at the news from the prince that still reverberated within her.

Her words had left her, and water began to flood her vision. Tears leaked before she even had a chance to blink. Noctis and Gladio protectively stood on either side of them. Gladio rubbed the space between her shoulder blades as she pushed her head into Ignis' torso.

"Please Chrome…do not be so sad…the wounds may heal…" He comforted, holding her head to his chest. She grabbed his jacket, trying to pull him in closer with clenched teeth and nose filling to the brim with mucus.

She sobbed, and he could do little more than hold her closely. She sobbed for him, sobbed for the loss of their Oracle, sobbed for the unknown fate of her twin. Noctis was barely keeping his composure, and Gladio felt his head hang low.

After a long time of a wet face and an ocean of tears, she slightly composed herself with a quivering chest. She attempted to stand tall, shoulders squared and bowed her head. This was to be her destiny, and she faced it with a stuffed head. Her eyes were puffy, reddened and her spirit felt soggy.

Ignis stroked her hand with his, silently reminding her whose presence she was in.

"Ignis…" She huffed between tears, "I managed to…conjure fire…"

His eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"Prompto gave me his jacket…he said the clothing would help. And I knew what you had said about only Lucian family members and Kingsglaive being able to conjure it…am I going to be okay? Will I get all shadowy?" She clutched his hand with fear, defending her questioned mistake, "I was just trying to protect Iris…I didn't mean for it to get like that so quickly!"

"Chrome, calm yourself. The magic of the king is with you. So long as you are within his touch you are fine." He chuckled. She wiped her nose with the handkerchief he loaned her so long ago, "What's so funny?"

"I recall the first time I ever was able to use magic. My fears were very similar to yours. And yet here I am, safe and sound."

She stared deeply into his scarred eye, the other barely opened. Noctis listened closely, hovering nearby, "You worked alongside the prince in spirit, and physically in the battlefield. His touch is with you. The clothing helps as well. If I had thought you to be in danger, I would have never offered you this gift."

She gave a relieved sigh, "Prompto's going to be so jealous…" She giggled sadly, eying Gladio. The three of them simultaneously lowered their heads. Chrome clenched her fists tight, "You guys have got to find him! I haven't had any luck getting a hold of him."

Noctis looked down to his shoes and let out a deep, defeated sigh. He sat on the steps, while the three collected themselves and gazed to him expecting guidance. Silence befriended them quickly, until Aranea stepped up to the plate. She smirked, leaning over the prince. "Well, look who's here."

"Aranea…" The prince huffed, glancing back to Chrome's leg and the destruction that was Tenebrae, "I guess we have you to thank for this mess."

"More to it than meets the eye…" She responded with a slyness in her voice. "I can show you how to thank."

Chrome followed closely, not wanting to part from them quiet yet. She barely listened to the conversation at hand, focusing deeply into the screen of her phone. They stopped when they met two gentlemen wearing the colors of the Nifs. Because others were aware of the prince's arrival, no civilians were allowed to board the train. Apparently, the two named Biggs and Wedge were the only ones capable of taking the prince to a place called Gralea, where the Crystal of the King was being held, alongside a captive Prompto.

The blonde twin shivered hearing the name, the sound of it alone could make her sick. Gralea was the place many a time the officers in charge of her captivity would threaten that she go to. It was littered with immoral experiments and darkness, a tainted history surrounding it.

Noctis instructed Chrome to wait for them at the station, she took the direction faithfully and watched as he collected information from a few choice people. That was including Aranea, who was leaving them in the care of her two best men. Noctis was approached by the people trying to escape, begging for their King to return and bring back the world from darkness. Her heart bled for him, having to deal with so much loss so quickly with a whole country requesting dire aid. Not even an entire country, an entire world on the brink of utter destruction.

The prince returned to Chrome within the hour, her being still and pondering for most of it, dazed and saddened. He pouted softly and raised his head to her. "I'm not sure when we'll be back…"

"I hope its soon. The sun…it doesn't look like it's going to come back…is it true? Are you really going to attempt to fight this darkness? The civilians…that's what they've been fretting about."

Noctis swallowed a lump, eyes shiny, "The King's duty it to his people. I must ascend to the Crystal to request its power and bring back the light to stop the Scourge of Stars. Luna was trying to help me form covenants with the Astrals and eventually get there but…that plan's gone south quickly. I have four…there are six. By the god's will when I go there, I can do what I must."

She gazed down, "So you are the Chosen King…By the Six…" Chrome held her temples. "This isn't just something small anymore then huh…I didn't think it was when I saw Ramuh strike the beast down…but it didn't hit me until just now. Noctis…" Her heart throbbed with sorrow.

"Chrome." She straightened her form out and he shakily took her shoulder in his hand, "You need to promise me something."

"Yes?"

"You need to make sure that if for any reason I don't make it…or I don't come back…you'll take care of these guys?"

"Of course…they need a little feminine touch anyway…" She tried to make light, but the prince wasn't smiling. Her gaze fell to his shoes and he stepped back, "Chrome…stand tall."

"I shall…" She lifted her head and nodded slowly. "Good luck…my prince…my King."

He gave a half-hearted smirk, "I'm still Noctis. I told you to relax…"

"Of course…Noctis." She approached carefully and scooped him up into a hug. He embraced her back, and it wasn't long enough before he started to separate from her. She lingered to every touch as he backed away. He spoke with Biggs and Wedge, and started to prepare for the journey ahead.

She did much the same for Gladio, who was close behind.

Ignis however she firmly grabbed hold of. He huffed with surprise as she pressed her nose to the curve of his neck, burying herself in his skin. She inhaled his scent deeply, trying to imprint it on her memory. It was now that of spicy oranges, swimming alongside the faint smell of sweat and burnt flesh. She touched his face and he returned the gesture. He grasped at the features of her, her long nose, her short hair, her earrings, her eyelashes that kissed his fingers. Without words the two came together, their lips pressing one another in a loving and passionate kiss. She savored every moment of it and lingered until they could hardly breathe. "Please…" She whispered, "Please be safe. I love you…and I want you to come back to me…eyesight or not."

"I shall. I will not break my promise my dearest Chrome. I return your love with much gusto. I shall carry you with me deep in my heart. We will be back before long, I swear."

"I hope." She held him close one last time and once again parted with him, watching the train's door close. She wanted so badly to wave, to run alongside it as it started to depart but her legs were stuck. She turned just as the caboose was exiting the station and grunted to Aranea, "Take me back to Hammerhead."

The ship flew steadily, arriving to her destination within a few hours. No hunger or thirst beseeched her system. Cindy was staring out into the distance, watching as daemons were starting to brew from the shadows. She spotted Chrome leaving the flying vessel and ran over. The two embraced, the mechanical master placing a kiss on her student's forehead. "By the heavens, don't you ever do that again! Not even when you get a fancy robot leg…ya hear?"

"Yeah…" Chrome wiped away a few stray tears and locked her arms with Cindy's. Her expression shifted to a dark grimace. The light of Hammerhead was keeping any of the monsters from attacking…but it wouldn't last long. "The sun isn't going to come back any time soon, I'm sure. Noctis is working on that right now."

"Good thing Paw-paw thinks of everything. We have spare fence parts in the extra storage room. But we won't be able to put them up alone…"

"Alright then…show me what you need and let's get to it."

After making sure Iris was safe, Chrome and Cindy lined the perimeter. Chrome took the initiative to see how far someone could go before getting assaulted by the daemons. She survived all the encounters with a few scratches here and there.

The blonde twin also managed to help keep most of the monsters away from her partner by using her fire magic, making sure to keep her brother's jacket and pants on at all times. Cindy took full advantage of her magic, capturing it into lanterns and hanging them from poles and even around her student's neck. The green glow of the flame kept many warm, including her pet tortoise who still was slugging around…and the large rocky egg that remained of the Adamantoise.

After marking the spots where it was safe, the two began to pile the fence pieces out. They slept in turns, one girl at a time pitching fence pieces and posts with either Cid or the restaurant head Takka. Time was being told strictly through clocks and the calendar, and days were going by strangely quickly.

They would rise, work, eat, work, sleep and rise again all by the light of Chrome's fire. Every day without end they established new fencing, reinforcing it with whatever means were possible. Dave arrived on the third day, giving an extra hand to the project.

Not much was said between them during the critical first days of what seemed like an endless night. Plans were being whispered to start evacuating common folk to the city. Iris continued updates on the progression of monsters and daemons from Lestallum. Their power plant was functioning to the best of its ability within reason, and the light reached for a few miles into the wilderness.

"Cindy…" She questioned one night, confused on any sense of time.

"Yeah Chrome?"

"What do you suppose happens to us when we die?"

"Well that's a strange thing to be asking…" Cindy could understand her concern, interpersonal meaning of life was slipping away with the duties of protecting the masses…and it had been a long time since any sign of hope had arrived. "Some say when you pass your spirit goes onto the next world…and that consists of your happiest places. Paw-paw had a near death encounter…he said he saw the faces of his friends long since passed smiling and welcoming him to a lawn chair and a cold beer. Sounds silly ta me…" She scoffed.

Chrome hummed at this notion, putting up another piece of their protective barrier. "Dave's forming hunting parties to start working against the darkness and the daemons…I wonder if it will even help."

"Any little bit is worth fighting for I suppose. If it keeps us safe, then we should try to join them."

"I'm just…trying not to lose myself in this…" Chrome gazed into the licking flame at her hand, "I don't want to be consumed by the shadows. I don't want to die. I want to see them come back."

"If it's hard on you sugar…you can stop."

"No…" She shook her head, "I must keep going. We have to protect everyone."

While Chrome was contemplating her fate among the groups that Dave was forming, her heart skipped a beat when she heard her phone's ringtone buzz a miraculous song into the air. She immediately picked it up and with bated breath asked, "Hello?"

"Your friends are returning to you soon. Don't you worry your pretty little head. They're all in one piece. I'll be dropping them off soon. Long live the King." The phone went silent.

Chrome didn't recognize the voice on the phone but every part of her felt like darkness and cold was entering her soul. It sounded nasty and vile, slimy and disgusting all the evil of the world placed into one spot couldn't compare to the noise she had perceived.

She stared Cindy down and gulped down restlessness.

A day later, a large force shook the very earth about Hammerhead. Chrome shot up from a brief rest, nearly forgetting to insert her robotic leg back on. She dashed out to the front of the fence area, seeing a Magitek engine opened. Inside Prompto, Ignis and Gladio were bounded together with blindfolds and rope connecting their wrists. Cindy and Chrome quickly made their way to the three men who were starting to awaken from a strange intoxication.

It took a tremendous feat of strength, but Prompto was the first to make any sort of noise. Chrome cut his limbs free and he fell into her grasp. She shook him slightly, holding him close to her body. "Come on Prompto…" She muttered, "Wake up!"

"Chrome…" He mumbled, reaching up to her and touching her tattoo. She held his hand back and watched as his blue eyes pried open. He breathed out with relief and then eyed Cindy. "Noct…he…got sucked into this damn Crystal…we couldn't save him in time."

"What?" She felt herself become stiff with grief, "No! He's supposed to fix all this…"

He just stared to the roof of the vessel with a blank look. Tears spilled over his eyes. "I told them…about us."

"I'm proud of you then…" She whispered back, kissing his forehead.

Prompto looked to his brothers in arms, who were still limp with the effects of the poison within them. "What are we going to do now…?"

Chrome gazed to Gladio and Ignis with confusion. She felt her teeth grind and her temples pulsate. "We will do what we can…until Noctis returns."

"Returns?"

"He can't be stuck in there forever." She shook her head, "I refuse to believe it. So we are going to have to stand tall and watch each other…until he comes back."

"That's a good plan…" He hummed and craned his neck over her arm, trying to keep himself awake. Cindy plucked him from Chrome's arms, and he dangled about in her grasp like a rag doll. "Golly Prompto…you're wigglier than a snake. We gotta get you guys patched up…then we can figure things out from there."

"Yeah…" He told, admiring her still even in the darkest of times.

Chrome waited for Cindy to return to the garage before pulling Ignis' head onto her lap. He was breathing shallowly, and she carefully pointed one finger into the air, controlling a tiny piece of fire with it. He opened his remaining eye, still gray with injury.

"Can you see this?"

"No…" Ignis admitted shamefully, holding his hands up, "But I can certainly feel it." He was silent for a moment, "Do you know what occurred?"

"Yeah…Prompto told me everything."

"I apologize. I failed the Prince."

"No…this is meant to happen I'm sure." She cupped his face into her hands and held it firmly. She bent over and plucked a kiss from him. "We have to do what we can while he is away. Cindy and I have already started to build a fence around the gas station for shelter. I'm using my fire magic to help prevent the daemons from coming in even further."

"A brilliant idea…although you need more appropriate clothing." He berated gently, "Let us search for a Kingsglaive uniform for you to grow into."

"Alright." She agreed.

Gladio hissed as his eyes pierced the ships. Chrome carefully moved him over to her seat, taking time to sleek down his long hair. She propped him up onto her metal leg and he held on tight. She slowly explained her plan to the two of them while they were awake.

With exhausted green eyes, she spoke with a calm in her voice, "We will finish the fence and then I plan on helping to lead a team of hunters across the land until we get to the city. It will be treacherous but it is for the safety of the innocent bystanders who were stuck here when the Scourge arrived. But I will need the skills of all of you in my quest. Let us do it for the future of the king and his people."

"We shall do what is necessary for the people of the king. This is what Noctis would want us to do." Gladio confirmed, taking Iggy's hand into his grasp. Ignis held his hand, and Chrome covered their pact with her fingers.

"You have grown much Chrome."

"That's what seems to happen at the end of the world." She chuckled softly, embracing the two in each of her hands. "if it weren't for you guys…I wouldn't have even made it this far. I love you all…Shield of the King, Mentor of the Prince, Loyal Quicksilver…"

"The Guide of the Light." Ignis noted, smiling softly. "It is only appropriate."

"Sure…I guess so. We can shoot that one by His Majesty when he returns."

No other words were exchanged. A much-needed rest and recovery embraced them all, despite the constant noise of daemons spawning and fences being built. Despite the unsure future, so long as they had one another there was not a force in the universe that could stop them from moving forward and keeping their faith. Not even the end of the world. They were all still safe, all still sound, and all of them awaiting the return of the true king of the Lucians and the return of the light.


	12. Mini-Chapter: Solace

Chrome had guided Prompto into her RV home, placed under the singular light of a lamp post streaming its rays of artificial glimmer into the clouded mess of pollution within the sky. The scourge was consuming the very stars it seemed, nothing could pierce its thick smog.

The blonde male looked exhausted, the luster in his eyes now dulled. His scars from the injuries were still red and throbbing, painful to even glance at.

Despite the warmth that his sibling's face brought upon his tired soul, he could tell there was a twinge of anger and disappointment by the knot between her crossed eyebrows. Her shoulders were tense and raised next to her ears, arms crossed tightly. Her prosthetic leg clanked against the metal floor, echoing through the small enclosure. She embraced him tightly, wordlessly. He held her back.

But then she slapped the back of his head, forcefully. He winced, hissing a bit and growled, "What the hell Chrome? What was that for?"

"You worried me!" She yelled aloud. "And what the fuck Prompto? Seriously? Burning your tattoo?" She grabbed at his wrist hard and he limply let her take it, looking over with shame. "By the Six, what were you thinking?"

"I…" He croaked, biting his lip, "I wasn't. I was so caught up in thoughts that were beyond my control."

She recoiled and grasped tightly at her hair, groaning with frustration. She sighed as she leaned over the sink and tiredly glanced over to him. He finally looked back at her, his blue eyes shimmering in the shadows.

"You…never got tired of yours?" He tried to argue.

"No. I didn't have the luxury of getting to see my face half the time. I was in the wilderness for most of my teenage years, bumming out with the scum that was Djos and his thieves." She rebutted, mouth turned tightly into a scowl. Prompto felt small, holding his hands firmly by his sides. She relaxed herself and breathed out softly, "Listen Prom…we came from different experiences. I'm probably just being harsh on you is all…"

The male sibling shook his head, "No you have the right…what I did was stupid. I should have known you guys would stick up for me…"

It was silent between them, tension growing thick in the air. Chrome reached into a nearby drawer and lit a candle. The smell of it soon wafted in the air, creating a harmonious mood. She set it upon the table and stretched her hand over to the remaining chair. Prompto took the seat, listening intently as she sniffed and chuckled gently. "You know…I think it's time I told you about everything."

"Everything?" He mumbled back.

"Yeah. About us. About Djos. About me." Her smiled faded, and she gazed at her reflection in the table's glossy surface. "The first memories I ever have are at that damn facility. At first they were kind, gracious almost. They kept telling me how wonderful I was and how it was a blessing to have me. And then the training began, and they were merciless. Many times as a child I was afraid for my life, and afraid that I might die. I was subjected to forceful training of beasts and daemons alike. And when I did not obey, I was punished. I had one solace, which was a woman by the name of Jennifer. To this day, I still believe she may have been our genetic mother."

"Mother…" Prompto brushed his fingers over his tattooed wrist, "What was she like?"

A smile returned to Chrome's face. "She was kind. And helpful. She would subtly help me by whistling tunes through the air vents that helped me calm beasts faster. She was a tamer herself, and told me that most of them had been destroyed in the fights between Nifs and Lucians. She told me about you. How she had tried to get us both out of the Empire and into safer hands but wasn't successful and so that was my punishment…" She trailed off and her eyes fell to the floor. "So I did what I could to try and escape, and each time I failed. The closest I got was the last time, around my 15th birthday I believe. And then they slapped this lovely mark on my cheek."

He spotted her pointing to it, only blinking a few times with the intensity of her tale still ringing within his ears.

"And then Djos and his team basically destroyed the facility, and made off with me. They treated me gently for only a few days, and then began to demand thieving. I was trained by them to steal, and to kill if needed. Djos was a relentless bully, and often blamed me for failures. He would hit and demean, even to the point of my struggling. And so when I was 16 I got sick of it. He kept trying to get close to me, telling me of grandeur ideas of wanting to 'mate' and produce a line of children...with me specifically. I wonder sometimes what his real motives were behind escaping with me. He tried to grope me once and I lost it. I called upon all my strength to have the beasts he so despised free him of this world...and later I would come to find out that he was Arydn's first and only kid. The guy that kind of ruined our world and is trying to break everyone down?"

"Yeah…" Prompto grumbled, "Jackass."

She sighed and leaned against the back of the counter, "I found Dave soon after. He took me in metaphorically. He taught me how to deal with unpleasant memories and offered me a part time gig as a hunter. I took it and was living off scraps and barely enough money to afford a camper. And then I heard through the grapevine about the illustrious prince of Lucius and his entourage and one thing led to another." She shrugged.

"Ugh…" Prompto leaned his head on his hands, "It…puts so much into perspective. I can see why you're pissed at me."

"I'm not though…" She pouted, "I didn't want this to be a pity party for anyone. I just wanted to tell you why I was proud of you."

"Proud?" He lifted his chin up, "What do you mean?"

"Prompto…" She sat next to him and leaned her head upon his shoulder. She reached out and grabbed his injured wrist, stroking it slightly. "You survived."

He let out a few confused noises and she sat up again, nudging him gently. "There were…a lot more of us. Specifically us. Humans. Able to think, act and be unique. Individuals. You managed to be one of the few that survived. You should wear your marks as a badge of pride, rather than hide them from the world. Why you ever doubted any of us would ever not accept you for who you are…is beyond me." She wiggled her hand around his back, hugging him tightly from the side. "I love you brother. You're all I ever had of a family."

Prompto felt water enter his eyes and attempted to suppress it with a chuckle, embracing her back. "That's' not true. You've got Iggy now, who's head over heels for you. You've got Noct…even though he's kinda trapped in a giant crystal right now. And you've got Gladio…he's practically like your big brother now too. So it's not just me."

"Don't sell yourself short again. I'll kick you." She threatened as she shook a fist at him. He sniffled and covered his eyes, tears trickling along his cheeks. She pat his back gently, comforting him for as long as his breath hitched.

He started to calm, and the world felt more under control.

His voice cracked slightly, "We're cool right?"

"Of course silly." Chrome smirked.

"I'm glad I got things figured out. If it hadn't been for Aranea I think I would have been a goner. My brain just kept throwing icky stuff at me." Prompto admitted, leaning over.

"Yeah…we do owe her a lot. My leg, your life. You know the works."

He scoffed softly and nudged her back to the edge of the seat. She stood up and watched the outside world for a moment. "This is gonna be rough. There's no sun, and no stars. No moon. Just clouds."

"We can do this. We've gotten this far right?" He puffed up his chest as he stood, exiting the RV with her.

She gave him a gentle punch to the arm and beamed, "That's the Prompto I know."

"Glad to be back." He nodded affirm and dashed towards Hammerhead garage with his sister at his side.


	13. Days Long Passed

A plan had been set into action. Dave and the head members of the Hunter HQ were leading the proposal with a massive gathering at Takka's former restaurant. The place that once served famous food had transformed slowly into a weapons stronghold, boxes of supplies now stacked between makeshift cots.

Chrome, Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis listened closely to the strategy in question. According to Dave, Chrome and her team section which consisted of Cindy, her grandfather, Prompto, and a few straggling volunteers were to lead the exploration team to the Alstor Slough and set up generators, torches and fencing to start what was going to be the first in a long line of "Safe Spaces". The follow up team of Iggy and Gladio were to help fight off any daemons threatening the area and deliver the remaining supplies.

The decision was made by unanimous approval. The blonde twins started to heave the fence pieces into the large Hammerhead 16-wheeler. Cid insisted he assist, but his age was starting to wear down on his body. Chrome helped her mentor's parental figure into the seat of the truck.

"I'm so sorry Cid…" She pouted, holding his hand, "We need you in one piece. You might end up being our last line of defense."

"You don't carry that tone with much seriousness…" Cid gazed to her, his gray eyes tired. The sun had not seen his skin in months leaving only deep tired crevices deeply set in his face. Despite everything, he still cracked a smile and gave his signature wheezy laugh, "I have the utmost faith in all of you. I will help when I can, and you can't stop the power of a stubborn old man!"

When the truck had been stocked, its bright lights peered down the highway. Daemons hissed and retreated in the presence of the vehicle's gaze. With a roar, the engine started and shook the four at its helm. Beyond the low growl of the proceeding machine, the ride itself was silent and somber. Chrome longed for the days she could watch the scenery unfold, gazing only at the piercing eyes of shadowy creatures. Prompto had his nose stuck in the camera, his heart wrenching at the sight of his best friend smiling and posing for a future wife. Cid rested his eyes, and Cindy could not relax her shoulders…a death grip caressing the steering wheel.

Prompto finally removed himself from the screen and wiggled over to Cindy, "Hey…" He placed a hand on her back, "You can relax…we trust you. You're an amazing driver and you made this truck nearly indestructible!"

"I know but…" She shivered at the surrounding monsters, "This is going to be hard to get used to…"

"We're going to do our best Cindy…I mean…I wouldn't let anything happen to you." His voice was unwavering.

She gazed at him gently, her face melting from worry to a warm happiness. Chrome felt a spark of excitement brew inside her chest as Prompto's hand covered Cindy's at the wheel. She gently released her grip, using one hand to continue her driving and caressed his fingers before intertwining them. "I know you wouldn't sunshine. I wanna help keep ya safe too. Let's get through all this together."

Cid pried one eye open and gave a gentle smirk, smoothly returning to his rest.

The slough was pitch black, save for the otherworldly glow of the sky casting on the water below. The only light for miles was the flickering of the nearby gas station, and the remains of a failing lantern in the tackle shop. Chrome distressingly looked to the long-necked Catoblepases, who were huddled together in a tight pack in fear, crying out into the shadows. Their singular eyes were constantly moving, trying to watch as each horrific creature came for it, biting at already bloodied ankles. As the car parked, all the plans they had made seemed to leak from her mind. She opened the door with haste and blazed out onto the wet soil. Her entire face heated over with anger at the daemons threatening the gentle giants.

With a roar, she produced a large flame in her hand and released it, bursting to the center of the daemon pack. They screamed, fleeing about. The giants groaned at the flames, and she stood with them at her back, making sure her fire was close at hand. She slapped her whip down hard and defended her stance, arms ready to move and legs twitching with energy.

Prompto was quickly making his way down to the nearby chocobo ranch, carrying a generator above his head. How he managed to haul the large thing above his head, Chrome was not sure of but she did notice his concerned gaze. She smirked and gave a thumbs-up, "Go bro! You've got this!"

"Alright! I trust you! Don't die!"

She kicked the earth behind her and protruded her head above her chest, jaw stiff and clenched. The daemons were swirling around her, unsure of how to approach. She yipped as one dared to come closer, hitting it with the sharp end of her knife. It screamed and replaced itself back into the darkness. The beasts behind her in the slough were starting to relax, seeing that the woman before them was not intending them harm.

As if by the very nature in its soul, the largest male recognized her. She gasped as its enormous head floated near inches above hers, the wind kissing its mane about her body its large piggish nose blowing warm air onto her. She pet it gently and growled as she shoved her cupped grasp out once more littering the ground with her green blaze. She blew the whistle gently as she mounted its head. It lifted its gaze to the heavens. With every bit of its strength, the legendary monster reared back on its hind legs, staying in mid-air for a moment. She could spot Cid, Cindy and Prompto quickly setting up lampposts about the lake, the lights of the chocobo ranch already glowing in the distance.

The Catoblepas swiftly pounded its forefront into the earth, smashing a pile of daemons. Some of them survived and began to crawl up its form. Chrome clutched hard onto the fur of her large mount and swung to rid the monster of the evil parasites. Clawing and nibbling, the daemons were starting to lose their charisma. They seemed to fall off its body in droves as the speckled heroine knocked them off with tooth, nail, fist and knife in hand. No amount of exhaustion, sweat or blood seemed to make her pause. Even her breathlessness was filling her to the brim with energy.

Just as she felt her heart was about to explode, the light of the first pole shined brightly, glaring along the ripples of the slough's water below. The daemons instantly vanished, covering their faces and eyes from its bright glow. She leaped off the beast as the earth came close again, falling to her knees. Her metallic left leg buckled and fell off, leaving her kneeling in mud.

Prompto swiftly returned to his sister, dragging her up by the wrist. She leaned on him as another light started to flicker on. She reached down for her leg, swiftly reattaching it to the best of her ability. "Sorry…" She breathlessly apologized. "I just couldn't watch something else die…"

"No I get it. It's okay." He reassured, glancing down to her foot. "Uh Chrome…you put it on backwards."

"What?" It was true, her foot was facing towards her backside. She grumbled and removed it, placing it the correct way. "I didn't even think that could happen but somehow I managed."

"Golly…" Cindy admired, holding her hips. The lumbering Catoblepas pack seemed calmer now, going about their business at the bank of the abandoned tackle shack. "I'm never gonna get used to your fancy Beast wragling girl."

"Yeah…I don't think I ever will either…but that's okay." She smiled wide, noting a baby among the group. Her whole body flooded over with a warmth she could hardly describe. "At least they're safe…and hopefully will stay safe."

"With any luck they will." Prompto nodded. He gasped, noticing a large gash on Cindy's collarbone. She instantly covered the area with her gloved hand but he moved it. "How did you get hurt?"

"One of the critters snagged me before I could reach the generators…" She glanced at the edge of the water. Prompto cursed, gazing to his chest. "And just as I was saying I was going to help protect you! I screwed up…"

"No sweetie…" Cindy gulped and held his shoulders. Despite her pain she nudged his chin up to look at her face, skewed in disapproval, "I want you to stop all that lookin' down all the time! Where's that signature smile of yours? It's what makes you, you! Come on, where's that pretty boy?"

Prompto sniffled but then cracked a small grin. She beamed back, shaking his upper half. "Come on you can do better than that!"

His eyebrows knit and he puffed up his cheeks. He felt himself growling with frustration then clenched his hands into tight fists sealed next to his hips. He tensed and said with a firm breath, "Alright fine! Shit! I love you!"

Cindy froze in place. Chrome felt herself bite her lip at his cracking voice, eyes wide at his sudden confession.

The blonde mechanic was nearly speechless, "Wait…what?"

Prompto blushed as he grabbed her hands from his body and held them close to his heart. "It's the end of the god damn world and I am sick and tired of holding everything back all the time. Chrome is my clone! I was going to be a magitek soldier if I hadn't found a way out. My genetic dad made a ton of the Nifs and I had crushes on boys too! But I love you! I have since the moment I saw you. I just couldn't tell you...I'm sorry." He rapidly blinked tears from his blue eyes, biting his lip with fierce guilt.

"Honey…" Cindy sympathetically grinned, "I'm glad you told me all that but I knew you liked me from the start! I was just waiting for you to figure things out on your own. If you wanna go steady, I'm not gonna say no…"

He gulped hard, "Really?"

Chrome cocked an eyebrow, "Wait a moment…you were swinging both ways too and you never told me?"

"Shut up…" He blushed, gazing down. "I'll tell you about that later…also Chrome wanted to date you and ended up liking Ignis more."

"HEY!" The female twin yelled, feeling the heat rush to her earrings, "Now that's just uncalled for!"

Cindy giggled at the two bickering. Prompto took her hand softly and led her back to the truck. "Come on…let's get you patched up."

"You sure? You guys got any more secrets?"

Chrome thought for a moment and shrugged, "Besides the fact that I was an experiment to help destroy the Lucian family and Prompto's my only successful model? Nope!"

"Well alrighty then…what's happened has done been gone so let's get a move on with everything then." Cindy affirmed as they reached the doors of the truck. Cid sat on the edge of the seat, sipping from a bottle of some aromatic drink. He snickered. Chrome and Prompto gazed to one another, then back to the grandfather. The male twin fiddled with his fingers as Cid pulled out an elixir. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh every word. But my granddaughter's right kiddo. This isn't the time to get caught up in personal problems. Say what you gotta, do what you have to, and get a foot in front of the other. We have a job to do."

"Yes sir…" He lowered his gaze but Cid stomped his foot, "Straighten up boy! This isn't a joke. You gonna be dating my granddaughter, you gotta toughen up a bit! I didn't let Chrome get away with the moping, and I won't let you either!"

"Of course Cid!" He saluted and the old man chuckled, "Now that's getting too into it. Relax a bit…but know in our eyes you're a-okay…and as long as you're working hard we will welcome you with open arms any time."

After composing himself, the quick shot took Cindy to her truck and helped clean her wounds while the volunteers began to pile fence sections. Ignis and Gladio's team were close behind, following up with the remaining materials needed to start working on the sanctuary.

For nearly two years days continued in this fashion. They were gradually moving across the inland, using every resource they could to set up their safe spaces until they managed to get to the city. Every day Gladio continued to keep up with his sister, only able to hear her voice through the phone. She would send pictures of their progress and her successful hunting skills put to the test against the daemons. Talcott was growing older, his face starting to mature. He was doing his best to fit all cars he came across with the high beams that discouraged attacks.

Prompto, Chrome, Cindy, Cid, Ignis and Gladio were a unbreakable force that charged to the city. When their feet rested upon its steps, a world felt like it had been discovered. They were prided in their skill by the many HQ members that had remained there, even arriving with a line of people clapping, shaking their hands, congratulating them. Determination and careful planning made the journey much longer than intended, but nobody was harmed and nobody was killed. Smelling the baking of bread and the grilling of meat made Chrome long for days since passed. The team's hearts swelled with joy, the lights cut the night sky…it had been as if nothing was going on in the outside world.

"There's something that's been waiting for you here for a long time…" Gladio told Chrome as they returned to the splendor of Lestallum, untouched by the shadows. The other two men gazed to her with a shared knowledge. "But let's go to the hotel to give it to you."

Iris and Talcott waited impatiently for them alongside Cor the Immortal. When the team stepped through the doors of the hotel, an overwhelming sense of reunion abounded. Everyone held close to each other. There were kisses and pecks on cheeks, embraces and tears of happiness. The room was filled to the brim with laughter and conversation. A feast was held. Explanations were given to the situation at hand. A sense of relief and happiness for once in the long two years had banished any sense of dread or fear…if only for a moment. A few presents sat in the lobby, each labeled with their names and overly decorated with colorful printed patterns.

"What are these for?" Prompto asked curiously as he stuffed his cheeks full of cake.

Iris blushed, and Talcott had to explain for her, "We didn't want you guys to be left out of birthday celebrations…we didn't know it would take you so long to get here."

"It was for the best." Ignis noted. "No harm came to the volunteers and hunters that helped us get to this point. And now there are safe places for us to be in such dire times."

"Is Chrome's thing wrapped up?" Gladio asked, a bit of worry in his tone.

"No I figured it would be best to let you give it to her."

"What?" Chrome urged, enjoying the rest of her pasta carbonara, swallowing between words, "What are you guys talking about? I've heard about this for almost a year now, at least give me a hint here!"

"We are returning to our original Crownsguard uniforms to better represent our closeness to the King." Ignis admitted, leaving the quick shot and shield to groan in his reveal.

"You sure I'm ready for the suit?"

"You have proven yourself worthy of such a title. You are dedicated to Noctis, and us…" Gladilous scratched his cheek, glancing off, "It was my idea…"

"You just mentioned it first." Prompto huffed.

"That was going to be your 21st birthday gift but…" Ignis shrugged.

"Yeah…that wasn't a very good day." She groaned, recalling the sea of monsters that the four of them had ended up fighting day and night around Galdin Quay.

The four of them moved to what looked like a strange curved building, a statue of a woman holding a weapon protecting its doorways from the arch above. Inside was dark, save for a couple flickering lights. Chrome's green eyes danced with the fire, staring to the grave before her. It was the ancestor of the King, at least one of them, holding a replica sword in the clutches of death. He looked so peaceful, yet ready to strike at any moment. Hanging from one of the knight's statues lining the inner wall of the tomb was an official Crownsguard petticoat uniform.

She took the uniform from Gladio as if he was handing her a piece of shattering glass, softly spreading her palm along its inner lining. She fingered the threads that detailed its arms and back, the mark of the King embedded into the soft yet leathery fabric. She plucked each string along the chest with an experimental flick and finally pressed her arms into the sleeves. The Shield of the King unveiled his large sword, and she instinctively gave a bow.

"It's not really my place to do this, but seeing as Noctis is gone at the moment it will have to be me…" He spoke gently, "Chrome Animalia, as the guardian to the King of Lucius, I herby grant you and welcome you into the Crownsguard...officially and truly now that we have the uniform for you. Do you swear from this day you will protect and serve only the King?"

"Yes…I always will." She gazed up to him with a spark of hope still gleaming in her eyes.

"Then stand. You're one of us now…officially and finally."

Gladio stared her down with deep amber eyes, Prompto and Ignis now moving to each of his sides and doing much the same.

Chrome's girlish looks were slowly transforming into that of a grown woman. Despite her desperate attempts to cling to her thousands of fairy kisses the freckles were slowly fading. Threatened by the lack of sun, they plastered to her skin stubbornly. She had carefully ensured exposure to light of any kind, deliberately hovering close to any flame or lamp nearby. Her platinum hair remained with the same thick spiky texture, although it was growing along the back of her neck. She had disliked the feeling of it upon her skin and tried her best to train it down her shoulder, and braided it daily.

Lost in the bliss that came with her knighting, Chrome found herself blushing at their gazes. "What are you guys looking at?"

Gladio was the first to shoot his eyes and focus on something else. "Nothing it's just.."

"You look so different." Prompto interrupted him, holding his hands in front of him.

Ignis let out a forlorn sigh, starting to walk towards his lover. "If only I could indulge in the sight before me. But they do not speak untruthfully. I can even tell, in your mannerisms and the aura you exhume…you are growing into a wise and strong woman."

She puffed out her chest, "Well…you guys have been a great help with that. And Cindy…and a lot of people. I just don't know what else to say…you guys are the best!" She flashed them all a big smile, holding the hand of the king's mentor.

Months would pass. The weekly routines were starting to become a habit. Daily Chrome would ride out on the Garuda, checking for any sign of the prince to become king. Prompto, Gladio and Ignis would take on missions that filled their time either with protecting a safe space, or with repairs, or running to grab supplies. Most times Chrome was able to see their missions out with them, and followed each of them with tasks set out. Their time spent together as a group was not as prolonged as it was when the sun still lingered upon the earth…but they cherished the time they could.

True to his word, her twin brother was helping in her efforts to bring Ignis back to his former cooking. Most evenings would involve an extensive lesson and history of dishes in question, followed by hours of failed cuts…failed temperatures…failed dinners. Ignis was getting exhausted, almost giving into the temptation of outright quitting. But hearing them encourage him, and their efforts to make dishes themselves sparked something within him and kept him stuck on his passion.

Quickly the mentor re-discovered the feel of a blade in not only the kitchen but also the battlefield. Gladiolus had stepped up, putting in all of his energy to protect and re-teach Ignis in the ways of fighting. Magic could only go so far, and despite a few cuts and scrapes, the natural feel of battle came back to the chef much quicker than his culinary skills.

Soon enough, the three were seeing him return to a normal lifestyle…normal enough to survive without assistance in the dreaded days of the Scourge of Stars. Chrome lingered closer and closer to him, and although he was able to work on his own he much preferred her presence. She tried to equalize her time between the brothers however, her duty came above all else.

Years seemed to come and go so quickly. Every day no news. But still she kept searching for the king, praying for Noctis to return to them soon.

One dark afternoon, her gaze was set on the island visible still from the shores of Galdin Quay. The restaurant itself had become a haven for hunters, the hustle and bustle and echoed voices of HQ members discussing current threats still lingering between the crashes of the waves upon the shore.

Her hands wrung about the cuffs of her sleeves, staring into the tattoos she had received during the course of a day-long break long ago. Below her knuckles on each hand, gazing into the heavens was a wide-open green eye. It reminded her daily what she was working towards, and what she had lost. She had soon followed up by getting the symbol of the king's sword upon the back of her neck as well, contrasting to the fading ink of the empire upon her cheek.

Her mind was lost in thought. She was noticing a concerning trend lately among her brother and close friend…they were losing faith. It was a subtle way of observation she had gained, but their spirits were just not as active in the tide of battle. Prompto was missing his shots…and his words against his own abilities were quieted with disconcerting silence. He almost seemed comfortable in his failures, and when questioned he would turn to Cindy as if to request her advice.

Gladio on the other hand was not putting as much power into his swings. His gruff attitude was similar to that of Prompto's…he wasn't as joyous at winning his battles and his tales of glory were starting to simmer from their usually detailed flame to that of a whimpering ember.

A familiar presence warmed the air. She followed her instincts, sauntering to the runes of the campsite nearby. The smell of the campfire welcomed her, but warded off the daemons. Surprisngly the night was not ravaged by their moaning and snarling.

Her heart filled with joy, seeing her lover sitting in the chair nearby the perfectly pitched tent. She said nothing but embraced him with a strong grasp, nearly lifting him from the ground. He huffed under her force. He felt her face and kissed her lips deeply. "I'm glad to be back with you my darling." He whispered, his bare hands resting at the concave hollow of her neck. He followed the palindromes of her uniform, which over time she had modified with dignity.

They stretched quite the distance from her actual shoulders, with holes specially made to hold the ends of lanterns. The lanterns would hang from the leather and surround her with the green fire she produced. Many an eye had caught her riding through the wastelands upon the beastly motorbike between the HQ sites. She often was told she appeared like a daemon herself…in which she would often state she should to offer a delightful backstabbing.

Ignis fiddled with her braid that now hung over her left shoulder and she giggled, lightly smacking him away, "Now cut that out…"

She hadn't noticed it until very recently but the twinge of accent was carrying from Ignis to her own vocal cords. Her twin often made fun of her for this very reason…until she heard him carrying his own twang mimicking Cindy.

"Cut it? It seems perfectly fine the way it is. I would never go through any lengths to rid you of it."

She scoffed at his poorly executed pun, "Still trying to crack jokes…"

"Especially for you."

They were quiet for a while, their only words to each other instructions for making a meal of poultry and broccoli with noodles. As she chewed the muscle of her meal, she focused on the texture and tried to bring her troubles about in an appropriate manner. Her ears turned to the scraping of her plate. She thought for a moment and gave a deep breath.

"Prompto has started to grow a beard. I've noticed the scruff a few times on our last couple roundabouts."

"Truly?" He chuckled, "I'll have to ask his permission to feel it. You two have such similar faces that sometimes I have strange nightmares of me mistaking you for him!" She laughed loudly, nearly catching herself while swallowing the last of her veggies. Ignis beamed, "Myself? Could never bother growing anything…I have the worst luck with it."

"I also make sure you aren't unkempt. Wouldn't want Noctis to see his mentor with a fuzzy face now would we?" She smiled and kissed his cleanly shaved cheek. He cleverly placed his arm around her neck as she bent down, taking her lips fully into his once more. She loved every breath of his as she settled down into the seat of his lap. She adjusted his goggles gently and held his face. "I love you so much Ignis." She brushed his hair into the shape she had been moving it into for years, which seemed to suit him much more appropriately.

"And I love you Chrome…to the ends of this earth."

"If you haven't heard it ended quite some time ago…four years already…"

"Who even keeps count?" He sighed. She made an unfortunate noise and he cocked an eyebrow, "What seems to be the matter?"

"Prompto is missing his shots…and Gladio…his power seems to be sapped daily. Iris isn't around as much because she's helping Aranea with her side of the missions…and I think that's part of the problem…"

"The morale is starting to fade…" Ignis grumbled, nibbling on the final bits of broccoli on his plate nearby. "I was afraid this would happen."

"I'm not sure what to do…I feel as if sometimes even my spirit is starting to fade. And I do not want to become a burden to any of you."

"You shan't." He held her tightly. He parted her hair and felt her collarbone. She shivered at the sensation…she would never get used to his bare hands and how warm they were.

He hummed, "I do miss looking at you…your eyes were always so full of light and hope. And I wanted so badly back then to pluck every freckle off you with my lips alone."

"Well trust me, you're still as handsome as you ever were. I think having scars is so sexy."

"Well then do I have to be concerned about you and Gladio?"

"Oh yeah me and Gladio of course." She playfully touched his nose, noticing the embrace of his arm around her waist. She had her own arms wrapped around his center, gazing into his remaining grayed eye.

Ignis sported a grin ear to ear. She scoffed, "What are you smiling about?"

"Do you recall our first date?"

"Which one counts as our first date?" She cocked an eyebrow, a snarky tone lingering in her voice.

"The one where I had taken you to the stalls of Lestallum and pronounced that I was to wed you."

"Oh yeah." She gave him a light shove with her hips alone, "You were just trying to get out of paying for ingredients. I didn't even cook them well…so it was a waste."

"I relished every moment…and to my dying breath I will recall every small thing like that in vivid detail."

It was oddly quiet. The only sounds between them were each other's breath and the crackling of wood at the fire. She adjusted the collar of his uniform. He guided her hand to his softly and stood up. He held her palms in his fingers and traced the lines within them, lingering a bit closer to her fourth one.

"Chrome…" He finally noted. "Would it be so bad if I told you that I was honest that day?"

Her heart nearly stopped. Her face and ears were set aflame with red shock. "Ignis…honest…you were hardly…even…" Her joking tone was starting to become breathy. Her eyes welled up with joyous tears.

He undid the necklace he wore about his breast and gently lined her grasp with it. She held it close to her breast before placing her head to his chest. He stroked her back and asked, "Will you be my wife Chrome?"

She gave a gasping laugh as she tried to hold back her tears, "A wedding would certainly be good for the morale of our comrades…and the people of the kingdom." After she heard his deep chuckle, she leaned up and kissed him passionately. "Yes Ignis. I will marry you."

He smiled softly. She sniffed, "Although Prompto is gonna be pissed now."

"How so?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh…you know him. Always coming up with these ideas of grandeur. He wanted me to take his name…cause I never did have a last one. I came up with the one I had. He wanted us to be the Quicksilver twins and take on the world like a pair of superheroes. I think he's just jealous…"

"He and Cindy are such an odd couple…" Ignis agreed, "They seem to care about one another but just are never around each other."

"Perhaps they need space…all the time?" She rubbed the back of her head in confusion, "They'll figure it out." She placed her bowl away, longing for the taste of her favorite chicken noodle soup once more, and pondered. "Are you sure this won't seem offensive…?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well…I don't want to step on any toes. You don't think anyone will think I'm trying to replace Lady Lunafreya…I mean…" She swallowed with guilt.

Ignis held her hip, "I don't think that is what the intention is…and I am sure that the civilians will pick up on this. We are two of the more influential members of the Kingsguard and the Hunters…seeing us unite will bring a lot of hope and faith in the ways of our organizations to the people. And it will give the boys something to look forward to."

"Always the avid tactician, even in the battlefield of romance." She bowed in his grasp.

He pinched her tattoo on her cheek gently and they both smiled at each other. His mouth skewed into a pondering thought. He snapped softly and she curiously turned her head, "What's up Iggy?"

"I think I've come up with a way that you and Prompto can compromise. I bear a rare trait in a name, in that I have a middle one. You recall what it is, correct?"

"Of course, it's Ignis Stupeo Scientia…"

"Well perhaps you can take on the name of your twin brother as a middle one? Would that suffice?"

"I think he would like that. Chrome Argentum Scientia…sounds proper enough. Poor Gladio and Noct, they're missing out on all this action." She motioned to her body and Ignis planted his chin to the crown of her hair.

"I have something else to tell you…but I need you to conjure a flame to see if its still holding ground…"

She summoned a small one, slightly confused. He beamed, holding it close to his nose. "Yes…Chrome…I can see this."

"What?" Her heart stammered at this, beaming ear to ear, "You can?"

"Yes…the light…I can sense it once again. Perhaps all hope is not lost for my vision."

She eyed the horizon, hoping for some glimmer of shining light but to no avail. "I'm so tired of this darkness...I want so badly for Noctis to return and to end this everlasting night."

"There is still hope. We shall prove it."

"Indeed." She nodded, throwing her hands out suddenly, "I'll make sure all of Lestallum is full of light for you my darling. We shall see this night through together, and with our brothers."

Gladiolus and Prompto were brought to the steps of Lestallum's once finest hotel, eyes aglow with curiosity and confusion at the sudden phone calls they had. They had been chatting between each other but grew silent as the couple approached. Ignis and Chrome stood very regally next to one another, arms locked together.

"We have come to a unanimous agreement gentlemen." Ignis bemused gently, holding his chin and smirking ever so slightly.

Chrome took this as her cue and found herself almost flustered. She held the swell of her cheek and distantly looked off, "Ignis and I have decided we are to be wed within the week."

Prompto's jaw dropped and Gladio stared, unbelieving. The blonde twin leaped up and ran to his sister, scooping her up and lifting her into the air with a massive embrace. "I'm so proud of you!" He yelled as he swung her legs about in circles. All the while she was laughing, holding onto him for dear life. "Prompto! Careful…my leg might fall off!"

Gladio sauntered up to his friend and slapped Ignis between the shoulders. "Good on you Iggy. I'm really happy for you guys…but I just have one question."

"Yes my friend?" He felt his ear get tugged slightly as the bigger man pulled him into a noggin rubbing, "What in the hell took you guys so long? I've bet every month now you'd pop the question and I've owed so many beers to Prompt!"

Ignis chuckled as he struggled out of his grasp, wiping off his uniform slightly, "These things just take time. We wanted it to be a way to help keep up morale among us and the people."

"Let's at least have fun with this then." Prompto suggested, "It's a ceremony but we don't have to be all serious…By the Six I can't remember having something so exciting."

"A wedding is usually a mundane thing honestly but it's surprising how welcomed it will be." Gladio thought aloud, "It won't match the splendor of Noctis's wedding preparation…but we will do our best."

"Of course." Prompto promised, holding fast to his coat. "Anything for our leader."

Ignis beamed, holding Chrome close to his side. With a pride filling his heart, he assembled them all into a loving embrace, kissing each of them on the forehead. "I love you all so very much. You will never understand how far that will go."

They took a long time to let each other go, to start making the plans and tell their other group members, but it was a well-needed distraction from the evils and terrors of the everlasting night.


	14. Wedding Day

Abiding by her promise, Chrome was starting to fill Lestallum with festive lighting. From building to building, strings of brilliantly shining bulbs were starting to drape. Iris had been more than happy to assist in her efforts, and the whole town was bustling with excitement as they watched the two decorate, throwing each other the decorations back and forth between alleyways and streets.

Hardly able to contain her excitement on her announcement, word spread quickly that the top Hunter and loyal Crownsguard leader were to be wed. Volunteers from all over the world flocked in to start preparing for the ceremony.

Takka and his fellow vendors offered their services to cater the event. Everyone seemed to be alive, eyes shining with hopeful glamour for once in a very long time. Nearly five years in the shadows seemed to be a distant worry.

Gladio for the first time in ages cleanly shaved his beard, leaving only a shadow of the hair upon his face. Chrome as she usually did, tied his hair back as nicely as she could. Sick of his greasy long unkempt mane, she offered every other day to maintain it by washing it extensively and properly tying it together. The now cleaned shield of the king stood before the mentor, admitting to the changes that occurred.

Although describing this was not enough for Ignis, the man had to take in his best friend's cheeks physically before believing it. "I don't recall you shaving since you were under Regis' eye."

"I stopped just a few weeks before the trip…and it just kinda grew on me…no pun intended."

"You totally meant to make that…" Chrome murmured and the shield shook a fist at her in a mild threat. She responded by sticking out her tongue and throwing a rude gesture, only to be given a light punch in return. She whined dramatically, "Come on, it's bad luck to hit the bride."

"You started it squirt."

"Please you two…" Ignis tried to retain his serious tone, but a lighthearted chuckle brewed in his chest. "Keep your manners. Let us continue working towards the ceremony."

"Sure thing Iggy!" The Guide and the Shield spoke in the same time. The two gave each other a sharp glance, grumbling as they parted from one another. Gladiolus returned to his duty of finding suits for the gentlemen to wear on the day in question.

Chrome found herself spotting Talcott heaving his body into the pickup truck, the dashboard lined with collectable cactuars given to him from the Prince long ago. The boy had grown into a teenager now, his face long and his hair short, shoulders rugged and form thin. He fit on his cap and stared down at the bride-to-be with a wan expression. She pouted, "You know…you can take a break. I've been looking for him too."

Talcott gripped the steering wheel tightly in his gloved hands, "Yeah but…I'm just scared. If I don't keep looking, he might not come back. It's just a dumb thought that keeps running in my mind. I know you're his Guide and all…but is it okay if I find him to bring him back?"

"Yeah…of course Talcott." She smiled warmly up at him. He twisted the keys, and the engine roared. "Please don't miss the wedding…"

He scratched the side of his face and gave a blushing grin, "I wouldn't miss that for the world Miss Chrome. Err…Misses Scientia?"

She giggled and approached the car door. She offered her hand and he took it softly, "Talcott it will always be me. I promise." She lifted herself next to him and he accepted her embrace, placing his head to her shoulder. "Just be safe, please."

"I will be." He nodded as she kissed his cheek. He recoiled and wiped away the notion, sticking out his tongue briefly. "Blugh…leave that stuff to my parents…"

Chrome returned to the earth, placing her hands on her hips, "Goodbye Talcott, come back quickly."

He waved and shut the door, the car's lights shining as the engine purred and echoed into the night. Just as he rode past the horizon, her blood became ice as she heard her phone buzzing, vibrations of its call leaning into her thigh. She stuck her hand deep into her coat's pocket and pressed her ear to the receiver, gulping. "Hello?"

"Chrome it's Cor. I've got some rough news…" His voice was breathy and panicked.

"Spill it Immortal…" She clenched the bridge of her nose, preparing for the worst.

"I failed…the Quay is gone."

"What?" She felt her muscles tense and her teeth fit together tightly.

"We did our best…nobody was hurt…but they were too much. We had to retreat."

"It's alright Cor. Contact Cid, Gladio and Ignis as well please."

"Will do…"

Cor was not a communicator by nature, and what little he usually spoke to the female twin was often strict business but even he sounded desperate. Her face was grim, reflecting the nature of the tragedy she could not witness. "We can get it back…" She reminded herself, "We've done it before and we will do it again…"

She made sure to text the others once they were all aware of the situation: "Nobody must hear of this until we are through with our celebrations." Noticing her flames on the lanterns about her palindromes were dying, she aimed with her finger and professionally managed to re-ignite each with her signature green fire.

The time was winding down, the hour of evening weighed upon a tired and sore Chrome. The clouds, never-ending and never breaking, molded and shifted into alien forms in the sky. Undecided between the campsite and the hotel, she took the quiet of the dead world, sitting on the edge of the chalked stone and gazing into the artificial light of a nearby lamp post.

At times much like these when her duty weighed heavily upon her mind, she would concentrate on the light around her then stare into the distance. It was artificial, and probably didn't help her already declining eyesight but it created the illusion of the sun…a thing so distant and beyond time that it was starting to become hard to recall the warmth and life it brought with it daily.

The days of summer where life was carefree and the prince was still being catered to by his three body guards were almost like a dream. Her phone still held precious memories within it, and nightly she would watch the videos, gazing deep into the former prince's eyes. Her thoughts jumbled about…what would happen when Noctis returned? Legend claimed the final Lucian king would be the last nail in the royal coffin, and with his death would rid the world of magic…but it would also bring back unending light. His presence and magic was still lingering, if not then the weapons of her fellow brothers in arms would not be able to be conjured.

But once Noctis was gone, what then of the city of Insomnia? The notion had been brought up several times. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto had brought it upon themselves that if they were to survive, they would lay claim to the territory and rebuild the city and nation to a former shining glory. She prayed she would be alongside them…but it only made her hope that the prince continued to sleep so that she would not have to say farewell to the last King of Insominia.

Her ears perked up upon hearing the wind pick up, ridding her of the anxieties building within her. With a chin tilted towards the air, her breath nearly left her as she saw the shadow of a massive airborne creature gliding towards the distance. The fires of the Rock of Ravatoh still burned deeply, the beast traveling towards its crater. A spark set off a storm in Chrome's chest. Life still remained…and according to her studies of the worldly animals that was a Zuu. The signature wings upon its cranium spread to have a close resemblance to ears gave it away. She observed it until it was no more than a speck in the clouds, feeling herself nearly fall over. She held her head closely, the dizziness of excitement still pulsating in her veins.

It was difficult to try and rest that night, the thought of the beast continuing its life even amongst the ruined world was beyond her comprehension. It harkened back to the idea that the Adamantoise egg back at Hammerhead was still gestating and preparing to hatch any day now. With the lingering hope still fresh, she blew out her lantern flame and allowed darkness to envelop her.

Her alarm blared at the early hour of 6. She half expected to smell a pot of coffee brewing, shuffling from the sleeping bag to her detached leg. She put herself together and as always, slipped her Kingsglaive coat treating it as if it were a fine silk.

She opened her tent's zipper, a shadowy swarm greeted her. Chrome leapt back slightly just as she was prepared to descend to the river below. Her good leg remained in the air defensively, heart racing as she tiredly picked out the faces before her.

The stern yet gentle gaze of Aranea watched closely, the enthusiastic beamed from Cindy and the hope glittered from Iris. She finally relaxed, pressing her hand to her heart knowing she was in the presence of her friends. Once she was awakened to her fullest, she accusingly pointed a finger to them, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that sugar…I was just about to knock…err shuffle the fabric or something!" The blonde mechanic told with a bubbly tone in her voice.

Chrome began to rub sleep from her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"What…we can't just show up to your tent uninvited?" Aranea questioned with sarcasm heavily coating her words. She brushed her fingers through the long silvery hair flowing from her scalp.

Iris stood close by, feet apart and clenched fists at her chest. "We're here for you Chrome!" She could barely contain her excitement.

Chrome giggled at her enthusiasm, "For me? Well I would hope so, there's no one else here right now."

"Gosh it's a miracle in disguise. You never seem to leave those boys by themselves." The former assassin continued to harp, smirking.

Cindy nudged her slightly, "Well coming here was your idea in the first place."

"Alright fine…I admit it." Her red lips softened with a huff, "I saw that Zuu flying to Ravatoh yesterday night. Figured it might be interesting to look into. We could take my ship. As a bonus, I heard that there were these secret hot springs close to the beast's lair. I can drop us close to the crater and we can hit two birds with one stone."

Chrome covered her vision with a groan, "By the Six, the puns are getting to you too…" A toothy grin remained and she faced the three women with a nod, "You know, if those boys got a whole summer to have their little bachelor trip we should get something too!"

"Alright you crazy future wife but we gotta be back soon. There's a few things I still need to set up!" Iris told, distressingly gazing at the date on her phone.

The four women, after ensuring their towels and bathing suits were tucked away closely, took turns into the former magitek engine and held fast as it started to levitate. Aranea skillfully piloted through the dark skies towards the volcano, the heat of the deserted land still set in the air even after years of shadows. While on the way, everyone excitedly questioned the future bride about her dress, her flowers, the food. She answered to the best of her ability, unsure of so many things herself.

The ship landed nearby the ever-flowing lava spewing from a mouth-like opening with tendril-esqe pillars of earth mimicking teeth. The sweltering temperature was more than welcome in the chilliness, reptilian animals floating above the steamy molten surface without giving much concern to the women below them. The natural light from the volcano was soft, easy on the vision.

With a crude map, Aranea led the party towards the volcano's crater that once acted as its main shaft but now had been cooled over and primarily was the birthplace of future generations of the large Zuu. They climbed up steep hills, pausing to view the world around them illuminated by the flames of the inner world. Although physically demanding, the breathtaking scenery of the stones and canyons was worth the journey alone. Each spread encouragement to one another, an almost familial bond tying them all together.

Once they left the cramped restrictions of the last cavern, the open gaping distance of the crater was spread out before them. Chrome tested a flame and noted the angles of each descending slope, instructing them each on how far to go before climbing or walking. Her heart nearly stopped as she spotted feathers bigger than her own body setting upon the ground.

A nest was settled in a deep corner, much larger than any tent or RV any of them could recall. The sheer architecture of it was impressive, large braches twisted about forming its concave edges and stuffed to the brim with loose clothing, blankets, tent pieces and feathers. Two giant fuzzy chicks with beady eyes peeped loudly at them, flapping their nubby wings and leaping into the air.

Breathless at what was before them, Chrome fell to her knees. "I can't believe it…life is finding ways even in this environment. It's a miracle…"

"I brought Prompt's camera…we should get a picture and find this spring before big mama comes back." Cindy advised, pointing to the equipment in her grasp.

Chrome desperately grasped for it and snapped the photo of the babies. She beamed, respectfully deciding not to touch them. Aranea squinted about, pointing to a rocky wall close to them. "I see steam…I think that might be our final destination ladies."

"Woo!" Iris leaped up, and the birds mimicked her yell. She laughed and started to head towards the stones.

It almost appeared as if someone had stacked perfectly fitting rocks together and fit them within an oval shaped opening. Streams of heated water were tantalizingly leaking through the few cracks within it. "Alright let's work on getting this busted…" Chrome instructed, gasping as she looked over her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Aranea questioned, grabbing a stone and maneuvering it carefully.

"Big Mama Zuu is coming back…I can hear her wings…"

"Are you getting some of Iggy's hearing skills or what?" Cindy rubbed a finger into her ear.

"Perhaps…" She shook her head and focused on helping the other three move the barrier. Within moments, just as the sound was audible to the rest, the opening was free and they scooted inside. The room was dark before the light of Chrome's flame dimly lit the inside.

What lay before them made them all breath out a sigh of much needed relief. Between two nubby pillars, a clear and steaming, shiny, deep pool of water spread to the cavern walls. It was more than enough space for them to move around and dress. With careful timing and communication, they one by one entered the waters with their bathing suits.

Cindy wore a pink bikini with yellow polka-dots. Chrome, who wore a green one-piece suit with black swirls along her abdomen, giggled at the tattoo upon her former mentor's shoulder: a squawking, leaping chocobo with its beak in mid "kweh". "Did you get that for Prompto?"

"I ain't telling a soul…" She swore, and chuckled as her student splashed her with the warm water.

Aranea wore a one-piece, simple and white with a stark red streak down each of her sides. To their surprise, she bore no marks nor tattoos upon her fair skin.

Iris wore a two-piece bikini that was red plaid on both pieces of skimpy fabric. They teased her regarding her fantasy to approach the returning King with the bathing suit on. Her face took quite a long time to return to its original shade.

The dawn of the wedding broke across the clouded sky. The arch of the ceremonial pedestal stood at the base of Lestallum's enormous square fountain. Cid sat at the edge of it, fiddling through his book of vows, promises and the tying to bonds through the ages. His old heart was overflowing as he watched the pews slowly fill to the brim with faces, familiar and stranger to him. Everyone was dressed so lavishly, chat soon swelling about the air. The smells of pastries and dishes wafted in the breeze.

Chrome spread her fingers along the dress she had once wore on a date so long ago. Its green swirls along the feet and along her breast were still as vivid and bright as they were on that fateful day. The fabric was still soft, and when she breathed in, she could still whiff the hint of cardamom and cloves within its stitching. Prompto endlessly fiddled with her hair, trying to position it correctly. A crown of flowers sat lightly upon her forehead, and her earrings had been removed, replaced by a single pair of shimmering diamonds. -

Cindy smacked her lover lightly on the wrist. The mechanic had her hair relaxed, it was falling in loose curls about her shoulders. Her dress was a simple yellow slip that stopped at her knees, with a short pink jacket upon her shoulders, and black pumps resting at her ankles. "Come on honey, it looks fine."

"She has to look perfect…This doesn't happen every day." He insisted. Prompto was clean shaven, save for the pointy goatee at the end of his chin. He wore a snug suit emblazoned with the symbol of the king upon his shoulder, and a deep blue tie tucked into his jacket.

"It's okay…" Chrome told, comforting her sibling as she took his hands in hers. "He can't even see anyway. I feel very pretty. Thank you."

"You sound so scared…" He held her back with concern. She shook her head, the sound of the fabric jiggling echoed against the room.

"I'm not…just a bit nervous. I think this is normal."

"Do you remember your vows?" Cindy asked, handing her a glass of water. She sipped it gingerly and hummed, "Yeah…of course…" She stared down to the streets below, the band starting to set up. Her stomach twisted with each cord they played. "This is all a little much…but it is for the people."

Prompto held the barcode of her wrist with his own tattooed hand, "Are you at least happy? This is for you too!"

Chrome's eyes lit up as she gazed to her brother, "Of course. Thank you so much for helping me with this." She tilted her chin to the dress that flowed about her ankles with every gentle movement.

"Hey I helped make sure that thing fit you remember…it would only be appropriate for you to get my assistance." He placed his speckled cheek upon her forehead and she blew a sharp breath onto his bangs. He grumbled as he adjusted them once more, giving her a light shove.

Cindy rolled her eyes at the two starting to bicker with their gestures, but soon found herself losing her breath over the beautiful sounds of the instruments strumming the first notes of wedding music. "Alright you two. I'm heading to the altar. I'll meet you there."

"Alright I'll be sure to guide this Guide safe and sound." Prompto gave his lover a tight hug and pecked her lips softly. Cindy embraced him tighter and nearly suffocated him in her kiss. She lingered to his touch as she grabbed her small bouquet and hustled down the steps.

Prompto exhaled as he watched her run down the street and through the benches to the stand. Ignis was waiting alongside Gladio now. "You ready?" The male twin questioned, gazing with a mixture of excitement and concern. She smoothed her hand through the crook of his elbow and pressed her ear to his shoulder. "Yeah. Let's do this."

The door to the hotel was opened and hundreds of faces and eyes looked behind, watching with jouyous rapture and breathless gasps at the bride. She slowly made her way, approaching her future husband as Prompto guided her along the street coated with flower petals.

Ignis stood stiffly next to Cid and Gladio at the altar below the arch that was sat upon the edge of the central fountain. He blindly stared down the rows. No longer was he in a stiff leathery uniform of the Kingsglaive, but now a padded suit was covering him. A green tie and a green pocket square sat upon his chest in the appropriate locations, a boutonniere of Tenebrae's flowers slipped on the first button of his dark black jacket. He turned to his best man as he unfolded intertwined fingers, ears perked as the music swelled. "Gladio…if you may. Please, tell me what it all looks like."

Gladiolus was overwhelmed with a sense of pride, honored at his friend's request. He took in everything before him, finding it almost difficult to articulate the sheer beauty of it all unfolding before them. "Well, as you know Cid's at the altar dressed to the nines with his fancy yellow tie. Cindy's next to you, holding her pretty little bouqet looking quite nice in her chocobo-colored dress."

She blushed, "Well aw shucks Gladio…"

He smirked and then hummed, trying to think of a way to describe the rest, "There's a ton of benches on either side of the fountain. Everyone's dressed so nicely. Chrome is…" He was at a loss, "Stunning…I'm so jealous."

Ignis gave a tiny smile as he felt himself overcome with emotion. The shield continued, "She's wearing that dress we got her for the first date here in the city. She's holding tightly to Prompt with one hand, the other clutching the hyacinthine and tenebrae blossoms. A crown of the same kind of flowers is on her head. Prompto looks happy but anxious too, really dashing in his suit. And everyone is just so full of joy…" His voice faded, slapping his thighs, "That's all I got buddy."

The soon to be husband wiped away a few small tears beading in his remaining eye. He let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was containing. "Thank you."

Silence arrived. Chrome had made her way to the altar, facing her fiancé after letting her brother go to his own lover's side. The five stood before Cid, who adjusted himself and cleared his throat. With a raspy voice he gave a small chuckle, "Well alright then! Let's get this show on the road kiddos. Today we have before you two exceptional people. One who has brought up a fine young king with excellent skill, and one who has touched the hearts of many with her gifted talents. Before the cloudy eyes of the Astrals, and by the Six, I will wed these two in eternal peace. Now since this is the first time I have done this, we're gonna skip a lot of the mumbo jumbo fluff and get to the good stuff. Rings please." He nodded to his granddaughter and the king's shield. Gladio slipped the box into Ignis' grasp, and Cindy gave Chrome the other.

"Y'all remember the vows you made for one another?" Cid asked, adjusting his tie slightly.

Ignis nodded, taking in a breath and staring down his lover before him. "I shall start…I, Ignis Stupeo Scientia, take this fantastic woman Chome Animalia to be my lawfully wedded wife in the eyes of my king, in the sight of all the Six and before all Astral beings within the stars. I will hold you, and keep you, protect you and serve you in every shadow and before every light for better or for worse, within all illness and health, from this day forward. You are the light of my life and together we shall conquer all fears in the name of our king."

Chrome could not tear her gaze away from him, finding it hard to follow up the beautiful words simply oozing from his mouth. She clasped her grip around his after feeling him slip the golden band about her fourth finger. "And I, Chrome Animalia, from this day forward shall be christened as Chrome Argentum Scientia…" She gazed to Prompto, whose chest was swollen over with pride, and eyes glimmering with emotion. "To carry the name of my husband and my brother is an honor and I will take it to reflect the utmost respect for my kingdom. I shall take this man, this wonderfully intelligent and talented man to be my husband in the sight of all the Six, before all Astral beings within the stars and within the eyes of my king. He is my flame, the very being that helps keep the furnace of my heart alive and well. I shall have him and hold him in all instances of illness and all wellnesses, within all light and shadows, until the day that I shall die."

Cid clapped and rubbed his hands together, watching Chrome place the ring upon Ignis. "Alright that settles that! Now why don't you two kiss and seal the deal?"

The two gladly did as he requested, sealing the bond between them with the gesture. A roar of applause broke, Prompto finding himself wiping content tears on his lover's jacket as she held his head onto her collarbone. Gladio slapped Ignis lightly on the back and chuckled as the crowd began to part. "Alright big guy, time to cut that cake. You guys gonna be spending the honeymoon in the hotel tonight? We did make sure nobody booked the place if you get my meaning." He clicked his tongue and winked, Chrome blushing and shoving his lower back. "That's no way to speak!"

"What?" He shrugged, "Everyone knows it!"

Her face heated over several times as Ignis placed his hand on her forehead. "My, my…she's probably as red as when I first took her to the markets!"

"You two are impossible…" She murmured as she sauntered towards the large table, coated in a plethora of gifts and before them a masterfully baked cake. It was simple three tiered with swirls of green icing within its glossy surface, two figurines placed on the top in a loving embrace. The two took her long jagged knife in hand and together took the first slice of the tantalizing cake. Just as Ignis plucked up his fork, Chrome gave a mischievous grin and pushed his plate up, littering his face with icing and cake fluff. He licked it before doing the same to her. Prompto roared with laughter as he snapped the pictures rapidly. They cleaned up and enjoyed their first bottle of a sweet, bubbly champagne together.

The night was alive with music, food and celebration, wine and gifts. Overwhelmed by the sheer amount of multi-colored presents littered upon the table, the two decided to put off the opening until the next day. Prompto and Gladio grumbled, finding themselves taking the things to their private room. Hours passed, and it nearly felt like days. One by one, the visitors began to return to their usual live, although the magic of everything still lingered in their hearts.

Cindy and Prompto found their leave upon Cid falling asleep in his chair, a little bit of his exhaustion from age…and a little from overdoing it on the booze. They gave the newlyweds their blessings and dragged the old man back to Hammerhead. Iris was next, tugging her brother along with sleepy eyes. He plucked her up, her frame still small to his massive form. He rustled his friend's hair before leaving, requesting for any lewd details. Ignis gently declined, seeing him off. Finally the streets started to clear. As the noise came to its usual level, the new husband reached down and plucked his bride from the ground. He plopped her abdomen over his shoulder, waving to the remaining crowd. "Well thank you all for coming. It was a lovely pleasure!" He yelled over Chrome's happy squealing as she kicked his front. "But we are getting very tired. Enjoy the rest of your stay. I am taking my leave. Cheers!"

Chrome waved to them as he maneuvered her into his arms, "I'm not heavy huh?"

"Even with eating all my cooking for all these years, strangely no. But you have tight muscles…always about your ears still. You must relax."

"Perhaps you could help me with that…" She told in a frisky tone, kissing the underside of his chin.

"Calm yourself now…" He cocked an eyebrow, "There will be plenty of time."

He carried her up the stairs of the hotel and gently opened the door to their private room lit dimly by a single lantern with a red flame. He softly placed her in the center of the bed and sat next to her. They enjoyed each other presence for a moment, both still in the blissful glow of ceremonial glamour.

In the flickering light of the lantern upon the desk, Ignis snuck his digits around both of Chrome's ears, meticulously feeling every hoop and stud imbedded into her skin. He pinched each and removed it, placing them carefully upon the bedside table. Her face flushed over with heat as she felt him overtake her lips with his own, leaning against the edge of the mattress.

They spent their night together to the fullest of each other's extend, finally exhausted and collapsing into each other's nude forms. They would go on to spend their week-long honeymoon at the remaining safe spaces, finding any beasts they could and helping to keep their environments safe. It was a comforting break to an uncertain time.

Little to either of their knowledge, five long years still remained of the shadows. Despite this, the newfound hope of their bonding would forever leave a lasting impression and a source of inspiration to all. The king was returning, and they would encourage through all doubt and all fears.


	15. The King Returns

Chrome awoke in a dazed bliss, unkempt hair blocking her vision. She glanced down to her body, a bare chest exposed and a naked lower torso covered sloppily with blankets. Deep marks of fingers and kisses were still settling upon her skin in various places, all to be hidden away with her uniform. She glanced to her right and saw the former king's mentor in a similar state to her own.

She comfortably maneuvered herself, wrapping her arms around his center and holding fast. Her cheek squished along the area between his shoulder blades and she shut her eyes, trying to return to resting.

Over the past five years the two had become increasingly more comfortable with each other in battle and the bedroom…but for some reason during the last two weeks specifically there had been an insatiable hunger consuming them.

Her green orbs scanned the RV about them. wilting plants trying their hardest to continue growing in the shadows still lined every part of the inside…on shelves and windows. Pictures now covered the calendar from ten years prior of good and bad times. No longer were there magazines, or papers, or news stories. Word of mouth and phone calls were the only way people kept their sanity and the state of the fallen world in mind. Outside a roaming baby Adamantoise hustled among the stones, chomping away on the bushes and trees. Her tortoise upon her writing desk mimicked its actions, resting finally at the heating lamp that shone upon its enclosure. A quiet, dulled sound of hunters meeting at the former restaurant vibrated through the walls, breaking any silence. She thanked the faded stars for the dark curtains she had. A strange mix of smells filled the air…sweaty sheets, spices, floral perfume and heady aroma from the lit candles.

Groggily, Chrome decided she wasn't able to return to slumber and lifted herself from between Ignis' shoulders. In his rest, he begged for her return but she placed a kiss onto his forehead just where the scar on his eye stopped. He gave a tiny moan and flipped onto his stomach, pressing his chin into the pillows once more.

She slumped her body over the edge of the bed and stared down to her one foot, rubbing her thighs. A soreness had set into her muscles. Her head felt light, spots filling her vision. She was trying to recall her fading dreams, a voice of a man still echoing in her thoughts.

Just as the ideas were starting to form within her mind, a lurching feeling suddenly hit her lower gut. "Oh shit…not again…" She begged, covering her mouth with a tattooed hand. Her stomach churned now and she lunged forward, crashing onto the floor. She struggled over to her closest waste basket and unleashed the force from her belly, through her throat with a burning, disgusting taste as if her fire magic had been expelled from within.

Ignis leaped up from a dead slumber, hearing her vomiting once more. He rubbed the sleep from his remaining eye, tilting his head in her direction. "That's the third time in a few days now Chrome…and I seriously doubt it has anything to do with my cooking." His voice held concern in it.

"I know…" He inched over to her and held out his hand. She grasped his wrist and sat next to him once more. He followed the curves of her body with his hand and protectively held her torso into his chest.

"I think you should see if Cindy can offer advice."

"Ignis…" She stared to her fingertips. The thoughts she was trying to fight back for days were starting to remerge, cursing herself for being so careless. "What if…"

He quickly put an end to her concerns with a sharp tongue, "Then we will manage."

Her heart sunk to her stomach. "I've been having strange dreams lately…"

"You as well?" He was curious, trying to change the subject from the heavy possibility still lingering in the air.

She nodded, "I keep hearing these voices...talking about the kings of old. Perhaps a sign?"

"Perhaps."

She paused for a moment and fiddled with his hair, "Did you know King Regis?"

"Yes…he was my advisor. He taught me much of what I know and my duty was to him and Noctis. My family had a long history with him."

She intertwined her fingers and leaned into him more, "I wish I had gotten to know him. I know by the time you guys found me he had already passed but…it was always a nice thought. I wonder if he would like me as much as he did Prompto. He obviously respected my brother because he allowed him to stay with the prince."

"I am sure that King Regis would have loved you much Chrome." He told as he felt around for his goggles. She shuffled about as well, managing to slip her prosthetic on effortlessly. Then pants were smoothly tucked about her ankles, pulled up about her hips, followed by her bra and the uniform. Once her partner was dressed, they embraced once more. "You should rest today and see what Cindy can help you with…" He suggested, "I have business to attend to with Gladio today. We are going to attempt to start fighting the daemons along the chocobo farms…it seems there has been an influx in that area."

"Alright…just please be safe."

"I shall be." He promised, kissing her gently before exiting her RV. Alone, Chrome felt the lump in her throat grow. She breathed in deeply and faced Hammerhead Garage.

Cindy was hustling about, helping HQ members with information, supplies and tending to the wounded with Prompto close by. The two paused to see the wan twin enter the building. They hurried over to her. "Hey…" Her brother questioned, noticing her face unchanging to his presence. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…girl trouble Prompt…I need to talk to Cindy on this one. Sorry."

"No I get it." He gave her a tiny embrace and she returned it briefly. He went back to his duties as Cindy turned to her.

"What's up sugar…you've got a weird look in your eye."

"Cindy…" She waved with little enthusiasm and eyed about for anyone in close earshot. Once she was sure the coast was clear, her voice quivered. "Did you get any feminine products from the city in the last shipment?"

The mechanic's face reflected that of curiosity and slight worry, "Yeah but honey, what kind of products are we talking?"

"Can you just…show me please?" Chrome could feel heat rising from her center, flustered and too proud to admit to her current state.

Cindy smirked, "You can be honest with me Chrome. You shouldn't be ashamed of anything between you and your sweetheart. The two of you have been together for a long time now, you should enjoy each other's presence." She gave a wink and waved her off towards the supply boxes.

Chrome found what she was looking for, taking it into the bathroom with her. Her fingers shook as she unwrapped the pregnancy test and eyed the instructions. After doing everything it requested, she stared deeply into the result window. The dim lights above her made everything feel like a hazy, forgettable dream.

Her eyes blurred with tears at the positive result that formed before her sight. She cupped her forehead in her grasp and covered her face with her fingers. She glared at herself, washed over with a variety of emotions. She blamed herself for not being overwhelmed with joy but there was so much at stake. The world was still in a terrible state…and it had been ten long years since the prince to become king had been sucked into the crystal to consult with the Six.

No hope was glimmering, no promise of a return to days of sunshine. She feared for the child to be. Would it have to grow in a world without light? Would they have to avoid fighting the daemons? How would they adjust? Everything was so uncertain.

Cindy entered the restroom and looked to her former student. She noticed the tears brewing from her green eyes, and the result grasped in her hand tightly. Cindy helped Chrome wash her face and pat her shoulder softly. "Sugar…this is a good thing really. This can be something to look forward to."

"I just want better for it…than all of the shadows and darkness and fear out there." She told, placing a hand upon her lower stomach softly. "I can't tell him yet…"

"Why don't you give it a week? It can help you gain composure. I can give you some of Paw-paws old time remedies for cramps and pain in the meantime. He dealt with my mamma when she was carrying me along, and she apparently had a hell of time with me while I was baking in the oven." She beamed softly, encouraging her with a back rub.

Chrome returned her gesture with a small, sad grin and grasped tightly at a paper towel. She blew her nose violently into it. "I still have to fight too Cindy…"

"Well…try to let the boys handle some stuff for a while. Or at the very least have Aranea or Iris come with you.

"I will…for sure."

"I'm not saying don't help either…just don't raise any suspicions."

She smirked to her friend, "Trust me…I'll try my damndest…"

Chrome carefully selected missions for the next seven days. If she absolutely was to tag alongside one of the boys, she usually stuck about with Ignis. Prompto had noticed her clutching her abdomen once before she ran off to empty the content of her stomach. He had been showing great concern and word had gotten to Gladio. Luckily the two men were slightly oblivious to the mere facts of life and focused more on getting their jobs done rather than what she made out to be a viral stomach bug.

Aranea and Iris were extremely protective of their friend, keeping her secret close at hand. She trusted them to handle the bulk of their work due to the fragile state she was potentially in, but her fierceness still burned brightly in the fights she partook in…even to the point of felling an Iron Giant nearly on her own. But the flush of color was starting to stay permanent on her cheeks. She was concerned at how long she could continue to hide the facts at hand. Time passed more slowly than it had in ten years during that long stretch of days.

A dawn unlike all others approached. A sense of urgency filled the very air. Ignis sat straight up in bed, focusing his blind gaze to the edge of the world. "Noctis?" He questioned in silence.

"What?" Chrome shot up. "Where? How?"

"Noctis…I heard him. He…he's coming back. We have to get the others to Hammerhead."

On sheer intuition alone, the others were contacted. All of them had heard it, the voice of their king echoing into the night. With haste, they rushed to the garage now transformed into HQ.

As if by fate's hand, Talcott called Chrome. With a shaky voice he confirmed, "He's back…"

Her heart swelled with happiness, looking at the others. But their faces didn't reflect the same joy…and with a few minutes she understood why.

For years they had known the fateful day of his return would usher in the light of the world once more and dissipate the clouds that coated Eos, but if all was correct and legends passed down were following destiny…Noctis would have to perish for the good of his people after defeating the usurper upon his throne.

For what felt like hours, they gathered at the entrance of the former food establishment and watched the gate. The light of Talcott's truck pierced the shadows, and the three men by her side rushed over as the engine stopped purring.

Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto surrounded the returned King. Explanations were told in waterfalls of information. The ten years of darkness they had all endured, the wedding of the mentor to the blonde twin, the joys and sorrows of all his crew had to offer…Her ears were barely registering the words they spoke, standing respectfully to the side as Noctis turned towards her.

"Chrome…" The man approaching her was not the brooding young prince she remembered, or even a reflection of the friend she once knew. This was a king, an expression of intense sorrow and age set in his face. Despite his years reflecting her own, he appeared much older with gray starting to speckle in his facial hair and within the roots of his once deep black scalp. His voice even reverberated with an intense exhaustion.

She gazed deeply into his tired, dark eyes and felt herself overwhelmed. "Yes…my king?" It was difficult for her lips to remain stiff in somber respect, focusing on his body encased now in his regal uniform.

He gave a half-hearted laugh, "I told you a long time ago to relax. It's still me."

"Of course Noctis…" She could hardly swallow, feeling her throat closing with each breath. Her soul was heavy.

He approached. She winced as he held her shoulder, the two locking gazes. "I want to thank you." He eyed her tattoo upon her cheek, grasping her hand and seeing the green eye watching him back. "You've helped keep my brothers happy, safe and secure. And for that you have my unending gratitude."

"You're welcome…" Her voice faded.

It was silent.

She stepped back and looked to the four, returned to her once more. Her mind returned to a simpler time, when having them all around meant joy. But now nothing but somber energy remained.

"It's been dark for some time now."

Noctis nodded. He noticed her hair, still shimmering silvery blonde much like it had that first night they spent together, freckles fading and earrings jingling with each tiny movement. He inhaled slowly, "You know what needs to be done."

Pain built up as she bit her lip. He sealed the space between them finally. She held to him tightly, never wanting to let him go. All the emotions finally caved and spilled from her eyes, and she sobbed into his shoulder. His hands cradled her head, and he gazed to the other men with guilt.

Her composure returned briefly, sniffling. "I love you Noctis…"

"I love you too Chrome…" He pressed his lips to her forehead. Just like at the train so long ago, she lingered to his body as long as she could as they parted.

She hung her head in shame and gazed to her palms. "I must tell you all something before you go."

Her gaze focused specifically on her husband. He gave a knowing expression, but the other three only exchanged confused expressions. She felt her breath hitch, raising her head and giving a comforting grin. "I am expecting."

A sense of stillness filled the air. Time had paused almost, the men frozen in spot. She stared to each of them separately, watching confused and excited reactions. Prompto was beyond himself, his eyes screaming joy but his mouth turned in a frown. Gladio rubbed his mane back with a tinge of blush, glancing far off. Noctis was still somber and Ignis clutched his coat with a knowing expression. "That's part of the reason I wanted someone with me the last few missions. I know…it was selfish of us to want such a thing. But if the worst comes to worst and I remain with the others here…please know that I will ensure the best for our children."

"Chrome…" Ignis softly told, "It is not a selfish want. This is a time to be celebrating, not mourning. Please do not concern yourself with such matters."

"They will come back." Noctis promised, fist clenched with determination. "Even if I don't."

She respectfully backed away, "Spend time with your brothers tonight. I have had my fill of them. You have to do what you must. When you are ready for me to perform my duties…contact me please."

He nodded, turning to the others. He gazed to the distance, seeing the fading smoke of a nearby campfire burning brightly. They said their silent goodbyes and parted ways.

Chrome knew deep in her heart that would be their final camp together. His words to them were between him and his comrades…despite her being a large part of the Kingsglaive his brothers came first above all else. She sat on the edge of her bed inside the dark RV, holding her head up with spread out fingers. No amount of food, drink or pleasurable activities would ever help stop the pain within her heart. No tears were coming from her eyes…but they burned with acidy sorrow. Even the calming face of her tortoises both large and small approaching in her time of need were not enough to help calm the storm within her soul.

It would be hard to make peace with the fact before them. She held fast to her abdomen and sighed, turning to the face of her Adamantoise hatchling. She stuck her hand out the window and pet its rocky nose, "I must understand this and come to terms with it. Life is to suffer. I have learned this…but it doesn't make any of this easier…" She leaned out a bit to hug it in her grasp, pressing her forehead to the large gap between its eyes. It leaned off her RV and returned to its grazing. She gazed a picture of Noctis posing by the ocean, letting out a sigh. "I'll never forgive myself for letting him leave without taking a fishing trip though…"

She barely slept, only keeping a strong gaze of the roof. Her phone simply vibrated over and over as she distantly took it within her grasp. Lazily she watched an influx of texts litter the screen. She slumped her body over the edge of the mattress and stared to the floor, then stared to her motorcycle outside.

She rushed to its seat, leaping atop it and kicked the stand, starting it and roaring out the gates. She didn't say goodbye to Cindy, nor to Iris, Aranea, Takka, Dave…it would be far too much. She bit her lip as her bike screamed down the highway, flying with the speed of the legendary bird she had named it after.

The four men awaited her on the edge of Insomnia, facing the city before them. The hill had been the very same where Noctis had heard of the untimely demise of his father…it was only appropriate for them to face their fate here. He slipped on his regal ring and gazed down.

Ignis held his wife's hand in a tight clutch, speaking first. "We are going to the city to help Noctis reclaim the throne…"

"And die." Chrome's harsh words fell heavy upon them. "I know…it must be done…"

"I'm so sorry…" Noctis told, "I have made my peace."

"I'm not saying goodbye." She shook her head, letting her husband's hand go, "I know I am matured, I know that I have grown…but I refuse..."

"It's okay…" Noctis comforted, "You don't have to. Your strength will be with me. As will theirs. I promise they will be safe…they will return."

"But…" Gladio crossed his arms, "We do have a request. If we're not back within a day…you have to make sure we're still kicking. This is going to be an intense ride. We intend to usher the king back to the palace within the day…but…we might need some of your physical strength there too."

"But if we have to do that…" Prompto told, fiddling with his gloves, "Please…please be careful. You can't afford to get brutally hurt right now…not with my future niece or nephew still brewing."

She gave a tiny smile, which quickly returned to a neutral scowl. She placed her right hand to her chest and bowed her head, giving them her blessings. "Go forth my king, my brothers. Be strong. Fight fast. Bring back our light."

They returned her gesture, and without any embraces or any other words they made their leave.

She watched their backs sauntering to the entrance of the city below, unguarded by anything but the corpses of magitek soldiers and fallen robotic monstrosities. She spouted endless prayers to all astral beings, all Six, all souls of every king and every protector of the innocent.


	16. Legacy

Chrome stared down the long stretch of highway, standing on the edge of the bridge that led into the once royal city. For thousands of miles, its former glory kissing the horizon far into the shadows of the night. Many skyscrapers still challenged the sky, piercing the heavens with broken windows. The ruins of fallen stone giants reaching for one another still lingered, looking ready to leap from their eternal slumber. She followed the point of one's large sword and felt her breath escape her body.

Lights still stubbornly flickered, the last power of generators starting to fade. She wiggled down from the suspension wire and hit the pavement. She had abandoned her motorcycle long ago due to its lack of fuel, making her way towards the large castle that marked the center of the city.

Her wish to see the splendor of Insomnia was coming true...but it was a sad sight indeed. Her shoulders felt heavy, bearing a strong burden upon them.

She had waited for the return of her Crownsguard brethren for 30 hours, sustained on only the few sips of water she consumed from her flask. Yet a flowing strength burned within her veins, and each step she could feel the apprehension settle deeper in her soul.

Were they safe? Was the battle won? The clouds still seemed thick in the night sky. She gasped, seeing a sudden flash of light spark in the shadows of the inner city. Two figures flew in the sky, surrounded each by glowing Armiger weaponry. They fought with the very power of the gods, hundreds of generations of kings' rage in their fiery blows. She knew who one of them was.

"Noctis..." She gasped, feeling panic settle within her. She rushed forward, inching closer to the entrance with every long stride. Her focus was clear, the end was in sight.

Chrome stepped through the gates of the city, welcomed by nothing but sheer ruin from years of tumultuous destruction. Buildings somehow remained, the streets broken with daemons of all categories rampaging about. They seemed still though, all facing towards the castle.

It was a stark contrast to the modern city to have such regal pillars and protective swords upon its towering walls. She followed the road until it lead into a cul-de-sac opening taking up hundreds of feet across. Her heart shattered as she approached the broken fountain and abandoned traffic circle. Sitting at the hundred steps leading to the door of the throne were the three men, bruised and bloodied from hours and hours of fighting. Surrounding them were the dissipating bodies of the daemons they had managed to slay. None dared approach them now.

Barely able to take in air, Gladiolus watched the silvery blonde approach. She kneeled down to him, wiping the beading sweat from his forehead. Ignis rested his head upon his hands, his torso and legs curled into a ball. Prompto covered his face, the only movement from his body was the slow rise and fall of his shoulder.

The muscle of the team panted, shaking his head, "It's over…"

"What?"

"The King…he won…" He tiredly turned around, pointing to the door.

The screams of daemons filled the air as the clouds within the sky dissipated. Hardly able to comprehend seeing the hundreds of stars looking back, her throat closed up with apprehension. The moon glowed down in full wax, lighting the earth with a soft blue glimmer.

"Prompto..." She approached her clone but one look from his strained face and a slow shake of his head told her to leave him be.

She painfully stared to her husband, "Iggy?"

"Go to your King, Chrome...your time has come..." He murmured, unmoving. She gave a small nod in return, turning her chin over to the path ahead.

Chrome rushed to the top of the stairs and pushed violently on the large doors...they parted with an ancient squeal. The throne room was lavish, coated with dark marble swirled with white. The pink light of the horizon was beginning to kiss the sky, Chrome squinted through the long arched windows that lined either side of the regal seat.

The obsidian steps and matching throne stood before her, consuming most the space of the room. The throne itself was line with a plush red velvet, and emblazoned with golden decorations about its crown, swirling in intricate flaring shapes.

Noctis was slumped over in his throne, still gripping its sides tightly in the embrace of death. His face was calm, although dirty with blood dripping from his unkempt beard. Sweat still clung to his still form. The speckles of gray along the line of his hair were pointing straight towards the blonde twin.

She could only stare with disbelief at her friend, his soul no longer belonging to the world. Her breath hitched, moving forward with shaky legs. "Noctis…?"

Her unfortunate suspicions proved to be true. He did not stir. With a heavy heart, and a clogged mind, she knew what she had to do. Carefully, but with a sense of haste, she plucked his body from the throne and carried him in her grasp, tightly sealing him to her chest.

Her fingers dug tightly into the fabric of his clothing. She cradled his head under her chin, slowly moving to the broken steps. One by one she ascended, feeling his weight becoming heavier with every motion upwards.

The silence was ever-creeping, only the sound of her heart racing against his body filled her ears. The light of the moon began to dissipate from the floor. She reached the roof after an eternity of ascension.

Her feet stood on the edge of the castle's top, looking at the world below. The streets seemed so small, the entirety of the fountain appeared as if it could fit within her palm comfortably.

She felt the presence of the others with her, glancing slightly to see her brothers in arms standing behind her in a line. Gladiolus took most of his weight from her as they knelt along the edge of the castle's flat roof.

Prompto was the first to approach as the clouds began to blush pink in the beginning hours of daylight's grasp. He wheezed, painful tears streaming down his cheeks. "I knew this would happen…but it doesn't make this easy." He managed to croak with a quivering chest. He took his friend's limp hand and kissed his forehead, "I loved you so much…I'm so sorry…"

"His fate was foretold for generations. There was sadly nothing we can do…" Ignis attempted to comfort, trying to maintain his sober tone. The three moved about Chrome, each holding onto their fallen King. She stared to each of them for a moment and drew out a long breath, "I will recite the final words as the Guide, before the sun touches him and we shall be freed from our bonds. Once it does, we shall set him upon a funeral pyre and allow him to rest."

"It is what he wanted…" Gladio barely murmured.

Chrome brushed the hair from his face and spread her arms to touch each of them. "We stand tall before the Astrals, at the end of the Scourge of Stars, bearing the body of our final king…King Noctis Lucius Caleum. A wonderful, amazing friend and deeply loved brother. He was good to his kingdom, loving and caring for each creature that came upon him. What a cruel fate, to take away this youth from us in exchange for the glory of the light." Her voice began to unravel, "With all our strength taken, we the Crownsguard are abolished now. There will no longer be magic…and no longer will there be eternal night."

The sun was finally upon them, inching closer with every second. It glowed bright, welcoming the world to its return. A few tears fell from her eyes as she leaned over, grasping the king one final time. The other three joined her with shaky bodies and heavy breaths.

"May you go in peace now dearest Noctis. And may you know happiness in the life beyond." She let him go and set his hands upon his chest, the sun kissing his lifeless cheeks.

Prompto crashed upon her shoulder, clenching his teeth hard with breathless sobs. Gladio covered his face, turning away from the blinding light. Ignis stood for a moment, before gathering within his grasp a red velvet blanket.

With hurt, Ignis maneuvered the fabric about his body. Gladiolus ensured the safety of the precious bundle, now in a vague human form. Slowly, they returned to the streets and began to exit the city once more.

A smaller dog lay at the gates, ears flat against the top of its head. It stared to the men, its masked face panting as it examined them all. It cocked a head to the package within Gladio's grasp, sniffing at it. "Umbra...he's gone buddy..." He told, biting his lip.

Prompto flooded over once more, covering his eyes in desperate attempt to stop them from leaking. Chrome tried to comfort the small beast, but it whimpered and walked off, tail between its legs. They watched, and eventually it faded into the distance.

The pyre was upon the hill, the same one where Chrome had seen them off, the same where the fate of Regis had been revealed, the same where the four brothers had watched their city fall. With as much dignity they could muster, they collected the things needed for it in a way befitted for a king.

They removed his regal red covering, the sun reaching the center of the sky. Chrome watched the world around them begin to awaken. She spotted a pack of wild chocobos running and calling to one another in the greening fields. The clouds were puffy, white. A cool wind of approaching spring was blowing. Birds sang loving melodies as they flitted between the trees. Lizards flitted about in the rocks.

Ignis and Chrome agreed it had felt as if some otherworldly finger had pulled a plug upon their stores of magic energy. It was draining. She was thankful however, it seemed purging the world of daemons had no effect on her or her cloned sibling...as if by miracle or fate it was hard to say.

They all seemed so tiny, sitting under the expanse of blue sky...starting to light the flame that would mark the final part of Noctis' funeral. Life was still going on, and would soon return to normal. It was all thanks to his dire sacrifice. The plumes began to lick around the flesh of his skin.

Within hours nothing but ashes remained. Too weary, no more tears were shed but sorrow lingered.

Chrome looked to her motorcycle and started to push it to the edge of a nearby ravine. It fell for a few moments before it crashed onto the earth below, and she said her apologies to its inanimate form. The memories of what it was seemed too much for her soul to carry.

Cindy clutched each of them close to her as they returned back to Hammerhead. Many were outside, still shocked from the impact of the sun's light about them. She removed her hat and took her lover into her arms, kissing him but no matter how much she pecked it barely registered through his weakened state. He limply fell into her arms, passing out. They lay him down, and looked down one another with loss.

"Now what..." Gladio finally questioned, barely fitting on the step that led into Chrome's RV.

"The hunter HQ will probably either shrink or disband..." Chrome told distantly, "There's no more daemons now...and the beasties that normally cause trouble aren't enough to keep up such a large cache of people."

"Insomnia was once the safe space of the people...perhaps we can make it like that once more..." Ignis hummed.

'I think all this has gotten to your head Iggy...take a breather...it's over." Gladio stated with concern, holding the blind man's back.

Ignis shook his head, "No Gladio...I really think we can. we can. I have an idea...but now is neither the time nor the place. I promise you...it will work."

With faith, Gladio took his words to be true.

After Prompto recovered, the former mentor began to unravel his long term plans. Noctis in his final hours had given him instructions to take the city as a leader. Now that the threat of evil had been banished, it left room to start rebuilding.

The Hunter's HQ lost many members, but the Insomnia Revival Team gained plenty. Due to the city being so close to its previous supplies and materials, construction was echoing in empty streets within the month after the sun's return all led by the former Crownsguard.

Cindy was hard at work getting cars into her shop, endlessly fixing them in anticipation for the return of the royal highways. Gladio and Iris helped lead construction teams, using their strength to help guide the men and women into clearing its streets and helping to reform its inner infrastructure.

The Empire had disbanded, no members were loyal to its cause any longer. Those who were scarred by its touch were given the initiative to approach Chrome, Aranea and Prompto. The three had started a small tent that became a small building, inviting those of previous Empire cloning involvement to come, and with open arms they brought them into the age of a new society. It helped her to stay away from the stresses of starting a new government, which with Cid and Dave's help Ignis was beginning to initiate.

After a few months, the pain of the King's death stung less and the hope of the future was budding once more as spring returned. Chrome's abdomen was starting to slowly swell. Ignis delightfully took her hand one morning, "You're starting to show..."

"I know. That's why we're doing this today."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah...I think so."

They walked linking arms, down the busy working citizens of the returning city. They came upon their destination, both breathing out with mental preparation.

She entered the doctor's office with her husband close at hand, on one of his rare free days, and sat within the cool, quiet, softly scented interior. The white walls glowed around her. The single door leading to the inner examination rooms was opened, and a mousy shorter woman stepped out, "Mrs. Scientia…we're ready for you..." She was told to come to the ultrasound area alone. She kissed her husband, leaving for the moment. He sat alone in silent anticipation, rubbing his fingers together.

Chrome stepped from the physician's door, a pleased expression on her face. Ignis quickly stood up and came to her, holding her arm as she approached. "What news do you bear regarding the baby?" He questioned with excitement and curiosity.

She hummed happily at his request and giggled, "Babies Ignis."

His eyebrows shot upward, "I beg your pardon?"

She nuzzled his neck and smiled, "We're having twins."

Ignis felt the line of his hair and breathed out, "Oh my...well that's a tad unexpected. But nontheless...we shall welcome them both with loving arms."

...

An invitation came to the steps of Ignis' and Chrome's new home one day. They lived within the park of the city, where the noise and bustle of the streets seemed to die away. Their home was also in the midst of construction, adding onto it a large patio area able to comfortably fit at least ten or so people. They intended to hang a sign of an upcoming bakery…and the inner kitchen was being fit to serve as many as they could.

Ignis had another rare day off, grumbling softly as he rose from his slumber with a coffee mug in hand and fluffy robe draped about his shoulder.

Chrome was wearing her maternity clothes now, showing quicker everyday now. Her black and green dress draped gently about, making her comfortable and fashionable. Her cheeks glowed with intense color. She flapped the paper in front of him and smiled, "Sorry…it's from Prompto and Cindy. They're getting married!"

"Good heavens it's about time." He chuckled, shaking his head after sipping the bitter coffee.

The wedding was within the week held nearby the chocobo stables. The tent that held it was fully of lively people. Gladio had returned to his suit, blushing as a lanky brown-haired, dark-blue eyed woman leaned on his arm.

Chrome had met this girl before as she served the two some of her early bakery items, but wasn't sure about their continuing relationship. She knew the woman's name was Wispiria enjoyed much of his hobbies such as reading and weaponry. She had brief chats with the pregnant twin, and tended to fall in the long line of her friends that made terrible puns in order to lighten up the mood. She often showed everyone pictures of her cats, which Gladio now sported several scratches from upon his ripped arms.

"Is that really Cor's daughter?" She asked her newly wedded twin, who looked incredibly dashing in his dark suit that contrasted with his bright yellow tie.

He shrugged, "I don't know…he's been kinda shy about the whole thing."

"Gladio's not one to delve much into his personal life…never has been even with the prince protecting business long ago. He only still ever talks to Ignis."

"And Iggy respects that a lot. Those two are such an enigma…" She shrugged, "But that's what you get when you're siblings I guess."

Cindy was laughing loudly as Cid took her arms and danced along the floor with her, handing her off to Aranea and Iris who plucked her up and seemingly threw her about. She looked beautiful in the white lengthy dress, a fluffy train following her. She sat atop one of the giant yellow birds with her frail grandfather, prancing about as her husband snapped pictures.

As the night was coming to a close, with the moon shining gently upon them, Chrome huffed as she felt a twinge in her womb. She blushed and moved over to her husband who sat across from his burly best friend and Wisp, "Guess what…?"

"Yes my love?"

"They're kicking…or at least one of them is."

Ignis gingerly placed his hand upon her abdomen and beamed, "How lovely…"

Gladio rose his glass, his face washed over with a happy grin and an intense stench. "Cheers! For new twinsies!" He chugged the rest of his glass down, rubbing the foam from his face. Wisp sighed and rubbed the rest of the substance from his beard. She giggled and tilted his chin, "You're lucky you're cute Gladio."

"You got that right babe!" He pecked her cheek and she blushed, sighing. She glanced to Chrome and winked, "You better make sure I get a chance to see those two bundles of joy when they come! Don't leave me out of this."

"I will Wispiria. Make sure Gladio gets home safe tonight."

"Don't worry…I'm driving…" She held his arm tight with a content look on her face. Gladio was happy and felt comfortable around her…and slowly the two became lovers.

The day of the twin's birth was a rainy one in the city at the peak of summer. The physician arrived to Chrome's house as soon as she had noticed the contractions starting. Ignis paced about in the living room, trying to distract himself as Prompto, Cindy and Gladio surrounded him. They offered comforting words but he was still tense, shoulders raised to his ears and a stern expression never leaving his face.

"There he goes…already doing the worried dad thing." Prompto grumbled.

"Hey ease up. You're gonna be one before you know it." Gladio nudged

"Yeah well she's only a few weeks in…I've got some time to chill." He kissed his wife and pat her still flat stomach. She nudged him with her hip a bit.

"I wonder if they're gonna be identical." Cindy pondered.

Gladio groaned and threw his head to the roof, "By the Six I hope not…it's bad enough that there's practically two Promptos running around."

"Hey!" He puffed his cheeks, "Chrome and I are way different and you know it."

He snickered, "Yeah but that always gets you so puffed up it's adorable to watch you get like that all the time. It's the same joke…you still never catch on."

"Humf…" Prompto crossed his arms gently as his wife rubbed his shoulders.

Ignis paused. "She's staying rather calm considering she's in the most difficult phase of labor…"

The former shield folded his legs, "Bearing a baby isn't an easy task. But Chrome's handled a lot…this should be nothing."

They were quiet for a moment, a tense air filling the room. The sound of sharp breathing and pants, grunts were echoing from the bedroom. Ignis pat his head with a cool cloth and cleared his throat. Just as he was getting ready to knock upon the door, the gentle cry of a newborn was heard.

The four of them raised their heads, gazing to the entrance of the room. Soft smiles and gentle gazes followed.

Ignis allowed the doctor to open the door. He beamed brightly, "They're all ready for you."

Chrome was a sweaty mess, although the blood and grime of the birth had been cleaned efficiently. She tiredly held two bundles in either arm, trying to keep her head up as her husband, brother, sister in law and best friend entered the room. The window was open, bringing in the scent of rain and wet earth in the summery atmosphere. Ignis sat next to her, kissing her forehead and gently touched the faces of his new children.

"Everyone…" She breathed finally, "This is Flora…" She revealed the one in her left arm. She had the nose and features of Ignis, bearing thin brown hair upon her soft scalp and a plethora of freckles. "And this is Caem." The boy in her right arm was frail looking, pale and curled up tightly. A single curly blonde hair sat upon his forehead.

"A boy and a girl…just as we suspected…" Ignis softly kissed his daughter's cheek, "And the names we've picked for them…In honor of the prince Caleum becomes Caem and Lunafreya Nox Fluret becomes Flora. Very fitting."

"They look like a perfect mixture of us."

"I would hope so." Ignis lovingly nuzzled each of his children.

"Why sugar…they're beautiful…" Cindy told, eyes starting to become watery. Prompto had beaten her to the crying, happy flowing tears streaming from his eyes. "I have a niece…and a nephew…" He sniffled, kissing Caem's forehead softly.

Gladio puffed his chest out proudly at the scene before him, "You guys did real good."

"Hardly any work on my account…" Ignis blushed as he hugged his family tightly.

"Alright…now…" Chrome groggily pointed, "Go…they're gonna get hungry soon and I am not gonna let any of you see any of that."

They laughed, and respected her boundaries. Ignis lingered a bit longer and held her hand as she let Flora "eat" first. "By the Astrals I've never been so tired…"

"You deserve some rest."

'Let them get some dinner first." She sighed, helping burp the child as she whimpered slightly. Ignis cradled his daughter softly and pat her back. "You ready for this?"

"I have been from the day you told you me you were pregnant. Noctis would have loved them."

"I know." She sighed, "How are the statues coming along?"

"Wonderfully. We should have them by the twin's first birthday. After that my duties will be complete…and I shall be able to live comfortably within my own home with my family."

"Let us hope that this peace will last."

He nuzzled her head, "I have a feeling it will my dear. Try to get some rest." He picked the two children up and gently set them in their cribs.

Within two years, the bakery christened The Sleeping Prince was completed and attached naturally to their living space. It stood among the grassy park's entrance, surrounded by flora and often fauna. Bird feeders encouraged feathery visitors, and they offered pleasant songs alongside the soft tones played within its interior. Regular customers visited, frequently requesting for Memory Lane...a favorite of the fallen King. Chrome worked hard alongside her husband to bring smiles to the faces of her people. The sweet smell of coffee and pastries filled the air endlessly.

Prompto, who had returned to Hammerhead to spend his life with his two new children and watched over the slowly growing Adamantoise…two blonde bouncing boys with trillions of freckles named Lycan and Nox (Following the tradition in their family of naming children things similar to the King and his wife) who never seemed to stop running about, was often the one to visit the most. The two twins exchanged days of babysitting so that may enjoy the other pleasures of life while still maintaining their parental responsibilities.

Gladio was warming up to the idea of starting a family of his own, standing on his own feet while trying to court his lady love. He was a frequent visitor to his best friend's business, ordering the same dish over and over...and always begged for a cup of his favorite noodle brand for lunch. He still lead construction teams, making quite the name for himself as a manager.

Chrome's children were beginning to own up to personalities of their owns. Caem was a clinger for sure, he was never without a blanket, stuffed animal or grasped upon a leg of someone he loved. He was fond of Gladio, looking up to his incredible strength.

Flora however was a bit of a trouble maker. She tended to cause more mayhem, and listening to stories of her family's history seemed to influence her to be much like her parents. She wrestled and yelled, running about pretending to tame monsters and beasts, throwing sticks like spears.

Life seemed to move slowly, but every one of them cherished each day as a gift.

A statue of Noctis and Luna soon stood in the center of the city, an image of the two embracing, replacing the broken fountain of the king's former cul-de-sac. It proudly watched over its citizens, soon to be followed by the statue of King Regis. The memorial within the throne room remained, the sylleblossoms that covered its floor were regularly replaced by citizens near and far from the rebuilding kingdom. The sun smiled upon the regained kingdom. The legacy of the Lucian family within his friends, his family, continued and peace remained throughout Eos.

It was a bright start to a new era.


	17. Epilogue

A week had passed since the birth of Ignis and Chrome's beautiful twins. Gladio was resting soundly in the comfort of his temporary apartment. He never was far from the construction of the city, being the head of the team was a 24 hour job. He caught slumber as it came, and tonight was peaceful for once.

Until a swift knock rattled his door. He groaned and shifted a bit, rolling over to his other side. He mumbled a bit to himself, "Really? What is it now?"

He debated a few times whether or not to rise, but the knocking came again and this time more panicked. "Alright!" He rose his voice a few octaves before stretching himself out. Gladio dangled his legs over the side of the bed and whisked his hand through his sleek mane. He finally lifted his torso from the mattress and shuffled over to the entrance of his abode.

"Better be important." He grumbled under his breath.

He peeked through the eyehole. Nobody was there. "Is this some kind of prank?" He snarled before carefully opening the door. He looked to his left, and to his right before hearing a rustling from below him. At the step of the door was a large hand-held cradle. He felt cold sweat running down the back of his neck and gulped as he leaned over to inspect it.

True to his worst fear, there was a small infant tucked in plush pink blankets with a small, familiar looking plush attached to the nearby handles. A few packages were left beside it, and he jiggled what sounded to be like liquids and containers. A note had been daintily placed upon the infant's things. He desperately read it,

To the Amicitia Family-This may be a strange request but I am dying. I am unable to care for her any longer. I know I did not know him well…in fact our meeting was that of pure desire. But I know deep in my heart that he would have wanted this. Please take care of her for me. You may give her the first name but let her know: she is the last of the Lucian line.

Gladio felt the world freeze around him, and plucked the things up, hustling them inside. He then very carefully took the baby in. He wasn't sure where to start.

This was Noct's daughter? So many questions were boggling his mind. He didn't know anything about kids.

He glanced at the time on his phone, it was barely 4 in the morning. He punched the numbers down and dialed Ignis.

At their home, Ignis was softly rocking his daughter and son in both arms. When the phone buzzed on the nearby table, he carefully set Flora down in her cradle and plucked it up. "Hello?" He questioned, confused as to why anyone would call at this hour.

"Iggy…" Gladio breathed. "You and Chrome need to come over now. You can bring the kids if you need to. But there's something you have to see."

Ignis could tell his friend was panicked by the tone in his usually gravely voice. "Right I will be over shortly with them."

As Ignis awoke his wife and started to prepare for the short journey over, Gladio contacted Prompto and Cindy. It took a few buzzes but groggily the freckled man answered. Cindy was already up, preparing the shop…which she had to close soon due to the sudden nature of the call.

Within the hour, all parties had arrived to the house and looked with dazed, confused, comforting looks at this child before them.

It was no doubt that this was Noctis' child…she bore the same signature black locks upon her scalp and when her eyes opened while adjusting herself in slumber they were a deep, dark blue. Chrome had set Flora and Caem next to the infant in question, and a row of them soundly rested together.

"I…I'm not sure what to do. Obviously this person wanted me to take care of them, but she only left me enough milk and diapers for like a few days…maybe a week." Gladio told as he stooped over in a chair, holding his forehead with nervousness.

Prompto was smiling ear to ear as he stood the closest to the baby, and his niece and nephew. "I'm really happy but so confused. Did Noctis really bang someone?"

"It seems quite likely. Why he would not tell us is beyond me though." Ignis muttered, placing his hand on his chin.

"And it's not like we can contact the dead…sadly." Chrome pouted as she parted her loose blonde locks past her shoulders.

For a moment they thought. Ignis hummed, "Perhaps he wanted to continue his legacy?"

"OR maybe he didn't want to die a virgin?" Prompto chuckled until Cindy shoved him lightly.

"Well whatever the reason…" The mechanic interjected, "She's here with us now."

"Yeah and I'm shit out of luck."

Chrome pondered. "You would probably make a good dad Gladio!"

"What do you mean?"

"It just seems like you!" She shrugged. "You've matured a lot actually. And if it's safe, I guess we could help show you how to feed her and burp her and do diapers and stuff!"

Ignis smiled and pat his best friend's shoulder, "Of course we could. It's only proper after being so close for so long. We should take this as a blessing. This is the legacy of our King. It's an honor to have her, to protect her and continue to act as the Shield."

Gladio knit his eyebrows, looking to the baby with a new determination set in his gaze. "Alright." He nodded firmly, "But I need a name for her."

Prompto hummed, "Well Noctis' name meant darkness or night or something….and Luna meant the moon."

"Perhaps a constellation or a star?" Ignis chimed.

"Nova Lucius Amicitia." Gladio told aloud, finally reaching over to her. "Nova will be her name." He carefully took her in his arms and cradled her. Chrome softly adjusted him as to help support her head a bit more. She yawned as she cuddled closer to him. He felt his heart melt and tears welled in the corners of his eyes. "I'll protect her. I promise."

"Do you want us to stay here tonight?" Chrome offered.

"Yeah…I think so. Just in case something happens."

"We can help you put her things together." Ignis nodded.

Prompto ceremoniously pulled out his camera, with happy tears rolling down his cheeks. He took several pictures of the new father, and all of them together.

"What should her birthday be?" Gladio questioned, just after Prompto and Cindy had said their goodbyes and were returning home.

"Well September 22nd was the twin's birthdays…she's not much older than them. Let's just say today! October 1st." Chrome announced proudly puffing out her chest.

"Well…happy birthday Nova." He gently placed his lips on her forehead. The baby started to cry and he drew back slowly, pouting. "Oh man…she already doesn't like me."

Ignis hummed as he came closer and took Nova in his arms, "Not at all. She's most likely hungry. Until we make sure it's safe for Chrome to feed her, we will use the milk provided." He motioned his hand in request for a bottle. Gladio gave him one, watching as Chrome was setting up the cradle that had been part of the packaging. Nova instantly took the offered food.

"Wow Iggy…you're a natural at this."

"It's very odd. I think when Chrome first told me of her possibly being pregnant a switch was clicked in some deep, ancient part of my mind. It was almost as if the process was ingrained in my genetic code. For the past few weeks I have felt so strangely calm and at home. It was as if I was meant to perform duties as a father." He smiled as the baby suckled away. "She's strangely warm…warmer than the twins. I wonder if magic resides within her still."

"We'll have to see. The crystal's gone…but parts of it might still be in her. If that's the case…maybe she could even summon the Astrals back?"

"Perhaps." Ignis smirked. "For now the most dire thing for her?" He set the now emptied bottle down and gently slung her over his shoulder, "Is for her to belch."

Gladio chuckled softly as Nova let out a tiny burp. "I could have taught her to do that."

Chrome wiped off a few drops of sweat before washing her hands. She had craftfully placed the cradle together, and it daintily sat next to Gladio's bed. She lifted her own daughter up and huffed. "Make sure you don't put anything in there besides her. The bed has to bed hard. You can put stuff like a music box or a night light on the side but make sure it's out of the way and it's secure. Flora here is really fussy so we had to get one of those ones with the ambience and mood lighting." She cuddled her close to her neck. Flora muttered a bit but then thankfully continued to rest.

"We can help you gather materials and the like soon." Ignis offered, returning Nova before plucking Caem up.

"Thanks guys." He beamed. "I…I'm actually pretty happy. Like this is a sudden change but it's welcome. I just don't want her to have a big head cause of her dad and all that."

"Are you going to tell her?" Chrome softly pouted.

Gladio became silent as he looked to Nova. "I'm sure I will. Hopefully she takes it well. It's a big burden to carry. But I know it's the right thing for her. She'll grow in a world that her father sacrificed for. And when she looks at the sun, she will know that he is always with her."

Chrome felt herself a bit overwhelmed with emotion and wiped a few tears away. "I never knew you could be so sentimental."

"Oh hush." He playfully nudged her and yawned. "I think I'll call it a day tomorrow…construction can wait a little bit."

"We should rest. I'll be up for a tad longer…and brew us all some much needed coffee once the sun peeks out."

"Actually…I might stay up too." Gladio muttered. "No reason."

Ignis and Chrome smiled at each other while they held each other's hands. They set the babies in their proper places.

As the daylight started to inch along the horizon, Gladio carefully ascended the stairs of the inner apartment with Nova in his arms. Atop the buildings, the landscape was clear. Being on the edge of Insomnia, the highways stretched for miles and eventually ended with the desert landscape. Nova was waking, observing the world around her. She looked to Gladio with a serene gaze.

"Hey there kiddo." He spoke softly, "I wanted to bring you up here to show you something."

The sunlight started to kiss the ground, and finally reached them. He chuckled as she closed her eyes and turned towards him in response to it. "That's your dad…and I can already tell you're going to be just like him." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'm glad you came to me Nova."

He sat there for a moment, thinking about the future…what kind of child she would grow into. He felt himself freeze as a familiar sound filled the air…a dog panting. He glanced over to his right, the very spot where he held her with wide eyes.

It was Umbra…not looking like he had aged a day. He carefully came over and sniffed at the baby. He licked her face and she giggled. Gladio felt tears rushing down his face, reaching over to pet Umbra. The dog took it well as he sniffled. "Good boy…" He wheezed, hugging him in his free arm.


End file.
